What If?
by Kourui1
Summary: Omi makes a wish upon a shooting star. What if the one tragedy that drove each character to join Weiss never happened? Read to find out.
1. Wish

What If?  
  
Chapter 1- Wish  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Well, the title kind of gives it away. This is one of those "What if?" scenarios, with a bit of a twist. This is half inspired by Mr. Destiny (Those of you who've seen it will be able to identify.) and half inspired by the question I hear from a LOT of Weiss fans. "What if they never met? Would they still be drawn to each other?" Personally, I think they all share an incredible bond that would bring them together no matter what circumstance. This is just my spin on what would happen if things were different. As you'll see through this story, there are some things that will never change. But, hey, there's no use crying over spilled milk. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Ne, Ken-kun…?"  
  
"Hn ?"  
  
"Do you ever wonder… what if? " Ken pushed himself up from his comfortable position on the soft grass, tearing his eyes away from the stars to look at his friend. Omi held a frown on his brow that denoted he was deep in thought.  
  
"What do you mean, Omi?"  
  
"Well, what if… What if certain things never happened? If certain things had happened? Like… What if Kase had never poisoned you, or if Asuka hadn't died? What if Aya-kun's family hadn't been lost to him, or… what if my father had paid the ransom…?" his voice trailed off into silence. After a moment, he spoke again. "Do you think we all would have met still…?"  
  
"Omi…" Ken was speechless. No 17-year-old deserved to think about such things. Then again, no 17-year-old should know and have done all the things Omi knew and had done. The brunette opened his mouth to speak, when a bright light flashed by them. Ken couldn't help but smile. "A shooting star. Make a wish, Omi-kun." The blonde remained silent.  
  
"Wishes don't some true, Ken-kun."  
  
"Nonsense. Now hurry, before it's too late." Omi sighed. 'What if?'  
  
  
  
"Mamoru, wake up!" The blonde boy groaned as he felt someone shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Go 'way, Hiro'…" the younger boy mumbled into his pillow. It was a Saturday morning. Why was his older brother bothering him on a Saturday morning? He heard his sibling let out a sigh.  
  
"All right, time for plan 'B'." Suddenly, Mamoru felt a pair of hands at his sides, tickling him mercilessly. A burst of laughter escaped him, and the boy jumped out of the bed and hid behind it, still laughing.  
  
"That was cheap!" He jokingly accused. Hirofumi shrugged, wide smile on his face.  
  
"You left me no choice, Mamoru. Come on, let's have breakfast. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." The fifteen-year old schoolboy bounded down the stairs after his brother.  
  
"Ne, Hirofumi, where is everyone?" Mamoru asked as he entered the empty kitchen.  
  
"Tou-san's at work, Ka-san is at Mrs. Kyushu's, and Masafumi is… somewhere." He grinned again. "He didn't leave a note. He's probably at the labs again. What does that guy DO down there???"  
  
Mamoru chuckled and sighed. It had been eight years since he'd nearly been kidnapped by those viscous-looking men. If Hirofumi hadn't wandered by, there would have been no hope. The older boy had managed to get Mamoru away, but had himself been abducted. Reiji had wasted no time in paying their money, and it had been a tearful reunion when his son had been returned. Mamoru and Hirofumi had been best friends since that day, a bond stronger than brother holding them together.  
  
"So, what are you going to make?" Mamoru asked, his stomach adding a growl for emphasis. His brother laughed.  
  
"Me? We can make whatever we want! No one's here, Mamo-chan, and the maids will clean up whatever mess we make…" Blue eyes sparkled mischievously at the notion, and an uncharacteristically wicked grin rose to the blonde's lips.  
  
"I'll start in the pantries, you start at the fridge." Laughter rang throughout the mansion as the two brothers ran about on their mission.  
  
  
  
A door slammed shut in the distance, stealing Ran's attention from the book he'd been absorbed in. He glanced inside the house from his chair in the back yard to see a pair of legs and arms laden down with grocery bags slowly making their way down the hall.  
  
"Aya!" he called, springing up and running to her side to lighten the load. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting so much? I could have gone with you! Did you have to carry all this by yourself???" A good-hearted, bubbling giggle answered him.  
  
"Ran-nii, don't worry so much," she scolded. "I'm not a little girl anymore, you know." Ran frowned cutely as he took the bags from his little sister and set them down, starting to unload them.  
  
"You're still my imouto, Aya-chan." He paused, looking at her as if it were the last time he'd see her. "You're all I have left."  
  
Aya's smile faltered. He was still holding onto it… Almost two years, and he still couldn't let it pass. Almost two years since they had found their parents dead as a result of some freak explosion, and since Aya had nearly been run over by, what they thought to be, the ones who caused the 'accident'. If Ran hadn't been there to tackle her to the side, she probably would have died. After that, Ran got the title to the property and became his sister's legal guardian. She felt bad at first, a young man of 16 at the time having such responsibilities forced upon him. He seemed to have no qualms about it, though, and took on the role of surrogate father. He was so protective of her, and she understood why. It had been so hard in the beginning, and if it hadn't been for their parent's life insurance, they certainly wouldn't have made it. Slowly, ever so slowly they had managed to work together, and had finally overcome the depression that had been set so deep inside their hearts. Now, it was as if everything were normal, as it once was. Aya-chan was in school, and Ran worked at a nearby flower shop during the day for extra money to spend on her. He was always bringing home exotic arrangements that always made his sister smile. But even through all this, he just wouldn't let his parents' deaths go. Aya suspected he never truly would until he knew they had been avenged, which both knew was never going to happen.  
  
"Nii-chan…" she whispered. Ran hesitated for a moment, then he smiled. He truly had a beautiful smile. He reached forward and tousled her hair.  
  
"Just what is the meaning of this?" he playfully demanded, pulling out the box of strawberry ice cream hidden in the depths of one of the bags. Aya giggled.  
  
"You weren't supposed to find that! It was a surprise. It was the last box they had, and strawberry's your favourite flavour, so I used a couple extra bucks I had lying around and got it."  
  
Ran smiled warmly. She was so thoughtful, so sweet. He laughed light- heartedly and hugged her before walking into the kitchen to get the spoons. He had to admit: even after everything they'd endured, life was good.  
  
  
  
"Yo~tan…" The honey-haired man couldn't help but grin at the sound of her voice. Soft arms circled around his waist, and a warm body pressed into him from behind. He sighed contentedly. God, he never thought this day would come. Ever.  
  
"Asuka…" he whispered. Asuka. His love. His life. His wife. "I thought you were asleep. I didn't mean to disturb you." Even through his robe, he could feel her smiling.  
  
"I'll tell you, you certainly wear a girl out." A warm chuckle followed. "What're you doing out here…? It's late."  
  
Yohji looked out over the expanse of the sky from their honeymoon suit in Venice. Asuka had always wanted to go to Italy, so Yohji had snuck behind her back, bought them the plane tickets and made hotel reservations for a week. "Just looking at the stars… Trying to find ours. And thanking the heavens for you." He felt Asuka release him and come around beside him. Jade eyes looked down at her, an absolute vision of loveliness in the pale moonlight.  
  
"You're such a hopeless romantic, Kudou."  
  
"Hey, watch it, you're sharing that name now," he joked. Every time he looked at her, he was afraid to take his eyes off of her. Afraid she'd vanish like she almost had last time… Back in the day, when they were about to bust that prostitution ring. God, he'd never forget that day as long as he lived… He'd already taken a bullet for her, right in the side. She wouldn't leave him. He begged her to, to run away while she still could. She just wouldn't…  
  
"Go! Leave me! I'll catch up with you! Asuka, please, just go on without me!"  
  
"Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving a big, oafish idiot like you out here to bleed! You're gonna owe me BIG for this, Kudou! I'll make sure of it!" Even then, she had smiled at him. She hadn't left him. And it was because of that she…  
  
"Yohji? Baby, are you okay?" Yohji was shaken from his thoughts.  
  
"Hn? Yeah…" Asuka frowned and turned him to face her.  
  
"I know that voice, you were thinking about that again, weren't you?" Yohji groaned and rolled his eyes. "And don't you roll your eyes at me." Yohji chuckled and embraced his wife. How could he not think of it? It was because of that day that they were where they are now. Asuka had been helping him along through the dark ally-ways. God, they could hear the enemy everywhere looking for them.  
  
"Almost there," she'd whispered to him. Her words had slowly grown difficult to understand, sounding thick and far away. "Just hold on." That was when it happened. The gunshot sounding through the air, the sudden rigidity of his partner's body, and the feeling of something warm oozing onto his skin. He heard her cry, sharp and clear through everything else, through the pain and slow-coming unconsciousness. Asuka fell. She hit the ground, and didn't move. Yohji had heard the approaching footsteps, and with reflexes he hadn't known he still had, with a strength he never knew existed, he turned upon the approaching guard. He'd grabbed the man's wrist, twisted it around breaking it in the process, and used the man's own hand, his own firearm, and shot him in the head. Suddenly, the door had burst open, and in filed countless policemen to take hold of the situation. The strength and power suddenly disappeared, and Yohji collapsed beside his fallen friend.  
  
He'd woken up in a hospital, beside her in the clean, white, sterile room. She was sleeping, and looked like an angel. A beautiful, blue-haired angel.  
  
"We made it, Asuka," he whispered. A young man clad in hospital greens entered the room.  
  
"Ah! Mr. Kudou, it's nice to see you've awaken," he chirped enthusiastically. Yohji stared at him. "Well, you've been asleep for almost a day now, but that's understandable, considering the damage you've-"  
  
"Asuka." The doctor quirked an eyebrow. Yohji rolled his eyes and pointed at the girl. "How is she? What's wrong with her?" The doctor pushed his wire-frame glasses up on his nose.  
  
"I really shouldn't tell you. I can't jeopardize doctor-patient confidentiality…"  
  
"Doc, if you don't tell me, you're going to be a patient." Yohji's voice was laced with danger. This was NOT a time to fuck with the great Kudou. The young man faltered, obviously intimidated by this man before him.  
  
"Ms. Morase… sustained a bullet-wound straight through the chest. It punctured a lung and came within millimeters of her heart. She's borderline comatose, but in otherwise good condition." He paused to look at the young detective, and the frown that had creased his brow. "Is there anything I can get you…?"  
  
"No." The doctor stalled only a moment before turning and hurrying out of the room.  
  
They had kicked Yohji out of the hospital later that week, despite his protest ("I want to stay with her!" "You can come during visiting hours!"). Every single day, he was at that hospital from open to close, leaving reluctantly every night. He talked to her every time he was there, telling her how much he missed her, how much he couldn't stand not seeing her eyes, not hearing her voice… How much he loved her. On the first day of the third week, he'd walked into the hospital room and was greeted with an armful of Asuka. It turned out she had woken up the night before, fully recovered. The hospital wanted to keep her longer, but she refused, and walked out with Yohji holding her tightly. He proposed to her that night.  
  
"Asuka, I almost lost you in there. I won't lose you again. Marry me." How her eyes sparkled right then! And how happy he'd felt when she'd said yes. And how happy he was now that she was his forever.  
  
"Yohji?"  
  
He looked at her, those beautiful eyes transfixed on the stars and the moonlight reflecting in the canals.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Was it worth it?" Yohji tilted her chin up.  
  
"Every second."  
  
  
  
The crowd erupted into cheer, enough noise to wake the dead and kill them again. The buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the game, and Ken's hands still tightly clung to the soccer ball clenched to his body. In a rush of heat and ecstatic cries, Ken was surrounded and picked up off the ground by his teammates. He laughed loudly, whooping with sheer joy. He'd just completely won the game. Him. Ken Hidaka. Kase would have loved to see this. His best friend had suddenly been struck sick with a horrible flu and couldn't get out of bed, much less come to support him at his game. He seemed so upset about it, too… As soon as he got cleaned up, Ken would have to stop by a flower shop and pick something up for him. Ken was set down, and the team ran across the field to shake the other team's hands. Ken hurried through and ran straight for the showers. Partying could wait. He had to see Kase.  
  
"Oh, Ken, you shouldn't have…" The brunette flashed his friend a smile as he set the sweet-smelling ensemble down beside the bed before taking a seat beside the man.  
  
"It's the least I can do for you since you couldn't make it to my game," Ken explained. "We won, by the way." Kase grinned widely.  
  
"I knew you would. No one gets anything by you, Ken. I just wish I could have been there." 'You don't know how much I wish I'd been there, Ken,' he thought with a spiteful tone. Today was supposed to be the day he ended that little bastard's career, and life at that. If he hadn't gotten sick, he finally would have put an end to his 'best friend'. He just couldn't stand it anymore. Ken had everything. He had fame, success, fans, and people to fawn over him, to attend to his every whim. Kase hated it. He hated him. He hated the fact that… he couldn't have it. Couldn't have what Ken had, couldn't have Ken. There was a thin line between love and hate, and he had crossed it. He just couldn't stand how perfect the boy was, and how oblivious he was to that fact.  
  
"So how're you feeling today, Kase?" The older man was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Ken's sweet voice riddled with concern for him. Damn him.  
  
"Better," he lied. "You're a big help, Ken. I can't thank you enough." He turned as a violent cough racked his body. He felt Ken's arms circling around him, holding him to comfort him. Goddamn it, why did he have to care so much?! Those arms didn't leave, even after the fierce hacking had subsided.  
  
"Kase…" Ken whispered. "God, I hate seeing you like this." He pulled his arms away from his friend and sat back. "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?"  
  
"No. I'll be fine. Go on out and celebrate, Ken." 'Get drunk and play in traffic, maybe…' He felt a cool hand brush his bangs away from his forehead.  
  
"I'll be back to check on you later, buddy." Kase didn't turn at the feeling of the warm body moving away, or the bed lifting from the relief of his weight, or even at the sound of the door quietly clicking shut. Silence filled the room after Ken's absence. Kase cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for the first chapter! I think I made Kase a little too bi- polar in this. Then again, that's kind of how he struck me in the show. Sweet and kind-natured one minute, desperately trying to kill Ken the next. I dunno. Tell me what you think! Questions, comments, and flames are happily accepted. Note, however, that flames will be used to roast marshmallows over, and leftovers will be stored to fuel further projects. ^- ^ Keep an eye out for chapter 2, coming soon!  
  
Miko-chan 


	2. Meetings

What If?  
  
Chapter 2- Meetings  
  
  
  
  
  
Ran yawned with great enthusiasm at the table. He glanced at the newspaper before him, his eyes half open and not really readying the typing on the pages. He absently brought his mug to his lips, only to find that it was empty. With a frown and a sigh, he forced himself up, trudged over to the coffee maker, and poured himself another cup, not bothering to dilute it with sugar or cream. Lord knew he needed the caffeine if he was going to open for Momoe-san.  
  
"Good morning!" Hazy amethyst eyes glanced at the blue-haired girl tripping into the kitchen, all smiles. She stopped to give her brother a kiss on the cheek and then went for the fridge, pulling out an apple which she wasted no time biting in to. Ran stared at her.  
  
"How do you do this?!" The girl blinked and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"How do I do what?"  
  
"Mornings!" Ran growled, tossing the paper aside as he downed the rest of his morning inspiration. Aya giggled and shook her head.  
  
"Because life is too wonderful to pass up a single moment of it," she explained cheerfully. "I wouldn't sleep if I didn't have to!" She laughed again at her brother's teasingly disgusted look. He yawned again and glanced at the clock hanging above the doorframe.  
  
"Oh! Cripes, I'm going to be late!" He grabbed his keys and kissed Aya on her head before running out the door. She followed him to the porch and called out a "Have a nice day! And say hi to Momoe-san for me!" before he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Ran licked his lips in intense concentration as he carefully placed the last rose inside the vase. He stepped back to look at his arrangement. Perfect, as always. Maybe he was too into this, with his meticulous planning and need for precision. It gave him something to do. He heard the bell sound, signifying that someone had just entered the store.  
  
"Irrashaimase," he called out the customary greeting. Violet eyes glanced up to see- a man. No, a boy. He couldn't be any more than 17 years old, wearing an authentic-looking J-League jersey and khaki shorts. It was rare to see a male in the store, let alone someone so young. "Can I help you…?"  
  
"Hn? Oh, I'm just looking," the boy answered, chocolate eyes glancing about at all the pretty flowers. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "My best friend is sick. Really sick. I try to find things to cheer him up, and I was just passing by, so…" Ran nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well…" He walked to a shelf on the far wall and pulled down an arrangement of lavender, gentian, and a couple pieces of high john set together. "I'd personally recommend this piece," he said as he handed the flowers to the boy. "All three of these types of flowers are supposed to have healing properties, if you believe in that kind of thing…"  
  
Ken smiled. This guy really knew what he was talking about. "Thanks. A lot. I'll take them." The redhead nodded with a polite smile and took them up to the register. He punched in a couple numbers, when he stopped. Ken blinked, wondering if there was something wrong.  
  
"You know what?" the pale-skinned man began. "Take them. Go ahead, they're on me." Ken blinked again, this time, his eyes housing a blunt suspicion. "Look, I know how hard it is to care for someone when they're sick. So go on and take those to him, and wish him the best for me."  
  
Ran watched a wide smile spread across the boy's features, and returned the smile in kind.  
  
"Thank you so much!" he gushed, glowing with appreciation. He reached out and shook the redhead's hand enthusiastically before turning and hurrying out to deliver the flowers. Ran chuckled to himself. It felt so good to make people smile; he couldn't imagine a life without it.  
  
  
  
Ken walked across the soft grass of the park in silence, his hands in his pockets, his features set deep in thought. Kase had been asleep when he'd arrived, so he'd simply put the flowers nearby and left, heavy- hearted. Without even noticing, he'd brought himself to the park. He and Kase used to hang out here all the time, playing soccer or just walking around it they wanted to talk. He heard a cry nearby, followed by a falling sound, and two voices laughing and giggling madly. Ken followed the gleeful sound to two boys out on the soccer field, a tangle of limbs, but laughing as if it were the funniest thing. Brown eyes slowly glanced downward where a soccer ball lay at his feet where it stopped after running away from its owners. He reached down and picked up the ball. The two boys finally managed to pull apart, and the younger of the two, a blonde with intense blue eyes, ran down the hill to retrieve the escaped ball.  
  
"Hi!" he chirped, blonde hair tousled and cheeks flushed from the accident. Ken looked at him, at his sparkling eyes, so full of life, at his chest heaving, rising and falling in struggle to catch his breath. The J- Leaguer shook his head to clear his mind of the thoughts that were beginning to stream in…  
  
"Hi," he finally answered. "I take it this is yours…?" He held out the ball. The blonde youth smiled again and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks," he said as he gently reached out and took it. "I'm Mamoru. Mamoru Takatori." He paused to point back at the boy who was picking himself up of the ground, brushing the grass and dirt from his clothes. "And that's my brother, Hirofumi."  
  
"Ken Hidaka," the brunette responded, offering his hand. Mamoru took it lightly, with a boyish grin.  
  
"I've heard that name before somewhere, I think…" Ken stifled a laugh. The boy before him shrugged. "Ne, do you want to play with us?" A smirk rose to Ken's lips. He was never one to turn down an invitation to play a game of soccer.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Great!" Mamoru grabbed hold of Ken's hand and tugged him up the hill with a childish urgency. "Oi! Hiro'! We've got another player!"  
  
"Wait a second," Hirofumi started. "Who gets him? The numbers are uneven now, Mamo-chan." The blonde's brow creased in thought. Ken cleared his throat.  
  
"Um, if it's okay, I'll play against the two of you," he offered. Both brothers raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Ne, Mamoru, I think he thinks he could beat us." The older passed a wily look to his little brother.  
  
"I say we teach our new friend a thing or two!"  
  
  
  
The entire estate echoed with the laughter of three muddy, exhausted, but utterly elated boys as they nearly collapsed inside.  
  
"I- I still can't- believe-" Mamoru tried to speak, his words separated by loud sniggers. "Believe we lost!" A fresh wave of laughter washed over the boys, Hirofumi leading the way to the den.  
  
"Yeah, really!" The older Takatori demanded with feigned indignity. "Why didn't you tell us you were a professional?" Ken finally gulped down enough air to answer.  
  
"You never asked!" Completely worn out from hours of running around out there, all three caved in, dropping onto the dark carpet. They all thanked their lucky stars it wasn't white or any other fair shade. With a sigh, Hirofumi sat up.  
  
"I call dibs on the shower first," he announced. "You two can fight over who gets it next or drag your butts upstairs, but…" he looked at the flight of steps which, from this point of exhaustion, seemed to go on forever. "Somehow, I don't think you'd want to." With that said, Hirofumi disappeared into the hallway to the extensive marble washroom. Ken looked at Mamoru, unblinking, finally having caught his breath.  
  
"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay…?" he asked hesitantly. Mamoru flashed an assuring smile at the soccer player.  
  
"I'm positive," he responded. "Tou-san wouldn't mind. I don't think he'd even notice." Ken chuckled, and a silence befell them. It was comfortable enough, but… there was something in the air. A presence of familiarity beyond having known one another for less than a whole day. "Mamoru?"  
  
"Ken?" they asked at the same time. The two shared a lighthearted laugh. "You go first."  
  
"Um… Does it feel to you like… I dunno, we…"  
  
"Met before?" the blonde finished. "I have that uncanny feeling, too…" Another laugh filled the room before both boys fell backward, too bushed to talk anymore. Oddly enough, there was no need for words after that point.  
  
  
  
Ran let out a sigh of gratification. He'd made it through the day, and could now get back home to his sanctuary and to his sister. He wiped the damp cloth across the counter, making sure all the clippings and scraps were gone. He heard the door chime jingle and choked back a groan. He quickly prayed whoever it was didn't want a big order.  
  
"Irrashaimase," he celled out, his back still turned to the door.  
  
"Give me your biggest, gaudiest, flashiest ensemble!" Ran turned at the sound of that voice- another man. Yes, a man this time, not like the brown-haired boy that had come in this morning and not left his mind since. This was someone older than him, but still rather young by the looks of it. He had shoulder length hair the colour of honey, and jade-green eyes that shone with something along the lines of mischief.  
  
"U- Un…" Ran thought quickly, and made his way to the back. He walked out a few moments later, holding a large vase full of brightly coloured exotic flowers. Those jade eyes lit up.  
  
"Perfect!" He exclaimed. "She'll love them!" Yohji clapped his hands together. "Ring them up, my good man!" The redheaded boy carted the load over to the register and began working out the cost. There was something strange about this man…  
  
"Might I ask… what they are for?" Yohji blinked. Suddenly, his face beamed with proud smile.  
  
"My wife," he declared proudly. "We just got back from our honeymoon, and I figured I might as well get her a welcome home gift!" the honeyed man chuckled at his clever idea. Ran smiled.  
  
"That's very thoughtful of you. Um, that'll be $44. 87." Long arms reached inside a hauntingly familiar black jacket and produced a well- supplied wallet. He pulled out a fifty, placing it in the florist's pale hand.  
  
"Keep the change, kid." Ran cringed. Kid?! What arrogance! He couldn't be more than three years his senior! 'God… calling me 'kid' just because he's married. Lousy big-shot…'  
  
"Thank you," Ran replied, all smiles outside. The man picked up the vase and walked out, whistling a tune to himself. Ran blinked.  
  
"I know that song…" Ran frowned softly as he closed up the last of the shop. He'd definitely had a strange day. One thing for sure, though, he was now a firm believer of déjà vu.  
  
  
  
I think the familiarity of the tune was supposed to have some significance upon the story, but I found when I read it over a couple days later, I couldn't figure it out for the life of me. Sorry 'bout that, for all you curious folks out there. My stories tend to have details in them that aren't exactly relevant, but they're still nice to read, right? Right??? *silence* …. Anyway, you won't have to wait for chapter 3. I wrote it the same day I finished this one. I'm such an overachiever!  
  
Kourui 


	3. Developements

What If?  
  
Chapter 3- Developements  
  
  
  
  
  
Yohji lit up a cigarette and took a long, relaxing drag, the smoke swirling out of his mouth like a surrealistic serpent. He looked at the large man behind the desk who had a dark frown on his face for more than the reason one of his men was smoking inside, and inside his office at that.  
  
"And?" Kudou fought a smile as his superior fumed.  
  
"AND?!" he screamed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'AND'?!" Yohji took his time with another drawn out puff.  
  
"What I mean…" Exhale. "Is what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"I want you to get your lazy little ass out of this office and start doing what I pay you to do and INVESTIGATE!" The corners of Yohji's mouth twitched slightly with amusement. He dropped the cigarette in an empty soda can on the edge of the chief's desk.  
  
"What evidence is there so far?" the honey-haired man asked, his voice laced with sheer boredom he was sure would infuriate his boss further. Indeed, it did. The red-faced man took a few breaths before asking. 'Damn that cocky jack-ass!' he thought. "Nothing, yet. That's why you should investigate it, so we have some!" Yohji turned and shrugged before walking out of the office.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I'll get around to it."  
  
Chyokan was absolutely burning with frustration.  
  
"I swear to God, if that man wasn't so good at what he does, I'd kill him."  
  
  
  
Green eyes stole a glimpse of the training camp in which he stood. Nothing but boys and young men running around. He shuddered involuntarily, knowing he'd never comprehend how they could do that without taking some sort of break with a nubile young woman to keep them company. A much older man in a coach's uniform began walking over to the trench coat-clad investigator. Kudou blinked. 'Yeah, please, take your sweet-ass time. I've got nothing better to do, honestly.'  
  
"Hi," the man said, smiling. Yohji didn't answer. "Is there something I can do for you, Mr…?"  
  
"I'm looking for Hidaka Ken." The coach looked truly shocked, and a little confused. He turned and cupped his hands together.  
  
"YO! HIDAKA!" Yohji let his gaze wander out into the stadium where, a bit into the distance, he saw a young man with red hair slide underneath someone and kick the ball with an incredible force right towards the goalie. The brunette in front of the posts caught the ball like was nothing, rolled, then sat up, smiling. He had to admit, he was impressed. The boy had talent, not to mention looks. The boy picked himself up, quickly high-fiving someone presumably on his team before jogging over to his coach's location.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, a bit out of breath.  
  
"This man is here to see you." The elder of the two leaned down to his student and whispered into his ear. "Good luck getting any information on why, though." Yohji rolled his eyes. My god, he wasn't deaf! The old man trotted off, leaving the two alone. Ken reached out to a bench and grabbed a towel, beginning to dry/wipe himself off.  
  
"Hidaka Ken?"  
  
"That's me!"  
  
"I've got a couple questions to ask you…" 'This is ridiculous,' he thought. There's no way a sweet kid like this could be betting on his own games. Someone all smiles like he was? It was just fucking preposterous. What a waste of time. Time he could be spending with Asuka… After all, she was all alone at home. After her injuries a month ago, she'd had to take a leave of absence. He ran a hand through his wavy hair and looked at the still-smiling boy. "Where were you on the twenty-seventh of June?"  
  
  
  
"Ken? What's wrong?" Kase pushed himself up into a sitting position as he saw the brunette enter the apartment, a fresh bouquet of flowers in hand. The lovely yellow roses were set down, but Ken didn't speak. His features were deep set in anger, though. But there was something more… "Ken?"  
  
"Gambling." Kase blinked. "Someone accused me of illegally betting on my games!" he shouted, his fists clenched tightly by his side. "Me, Kase! Why the hell would ANYONE point a finger at me for something like that?!" Ken could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, half from anger, half from sheer shock and pain that he could be blamed for such a thing. Anyone who knew him knew that soccer was his life. It was the only thing he had, and he'd never do anything to jeopardize or compromise his career. Even so, someone had…  
  
"Oh, Ken…" Kase felt a pang of guilt wash through him. 'Arg… I don't know why I should feel sorry for him. He deserved it. I would've been able to nail him last Saturday if I hadn't been sick! He would've gotten disbanded, and then, I would have killed him.' God, the guilty feeling wouldn't go away. '…I AM RIGHT! What I'm doing is right! ……….. But how can something so right feel so horribly wrong?'  
  
"I'm not, Kase… I never…" Kase reached up and pulled the distraught boy into his arms. God, everything was so confusing right now. He couldn't shake this guilty feeling. He felt bad about dishing Ken what he truly deserved. It just wasn't fair.  
  
"It's not fair…" Kase mumbled, quickly realizing he'd spoken aloud. "You don't deserve that kind of punishment, Ken. It'll pass, and everything will be okay again." He gently stroked the seventeen-year-old's hair, feeling just like he did back in the day, when they had truly been the best of friends. Before Ken had ruined everything by becoming so goddamn perfect… He heard the boy sniffle and take in a deep, raggedy breath.  
  
"God, Kase…" he whispered. "What would I do without you?"  
  
  
  
Hirofumi sighed heavily at the pouting, whining boy before him. Sometimes, just sometimes, Mamoru could be too much.  
  
"Look, Mamo-chan, you can complain all you want, but nothing's going to change!"  
  
"But why do you have to go?!"  
  
"Because Tou-san needs me to help him out with a business venture! Besides that, I'm sure he doesn't enjoy being alone that much," Hirofumi explained. "And another thing, Masafumi's not the only one who's got to work. I'm going to be a partner someday, and I need to start getting some good first-hand experience in!" Mamoru continued frowning.  
  
"So you're just going to leave me here all by myself in this huge mansion?!" Mamoru turned away for a moment, running his hands through downy soft locks. He finally turned back to face his brother, his blue eyes sharp and glaring. "Fine. Go. It's not the first time I've been left alone. See if I care!" the blonde hissed venomously.  
  
"MAMORU!" The younger boy visibly flinched and drew back from the harsh voice. Hirofumi immediately regretted screaming, and stepped forward, gingerly pulling the boy into his arms. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to yell." His little brother flung his arms around his waist, clinging tightly to him.  
  
"I don't want to be alone," he whispered into Hirofumi's chest.  
  
"Hey, come on, little brother. It's okay. Why don't you invite that Ken guy over again? He seemed like a nice guy…" Mamoru muttered something that sounded vaguely like an agreement or at least a confirmation of some kind. "Well, you could always tag along to the labs with Masafumi…" Mamoru stepped back and lifted his head, sticking his tongue out.  
  
"I don't think so! I don't want to know what he does down there. Truth be told, he's my brother, but the guy kind of creeps me out…" Hirofumi laughed loudly, shaking his head.  
  
"Out of the mouths of babes," he commented, chuckles subsiding. "Eh, you're a smart kid." The elder sibling lightly noogied his brother and picked up the briefcase that had been set on the table. "You're gonna be okay, Mamo-chan. Hey, I'll tell you what. Come on down to the airport with me. I can give you some extra cash, and you can take a cab home. It'll give us another half hour together." Mamoru smiled gratefully and nodded. A sly grin rose to the elder's lips, and he gently whapped Mamoru's back. "TAG! You're it!" With that, the two took off, racing through the house, outside, and finally into the limousine waiting outside.  
  
Mamoru watched with a bit of remorse as flight 276 took off into the air. Now it was just him and the maids that came around periodically. Oh joy. He clenched his fist around the wad of money in his shorts pocket. There was more than enough there to pay for the cab ride home, make a few stops and load up on junk food. Even so, the day was still rather young, and the weather was beautiful. With a smile on his face, the genki youth walked out of the terminal and out onto the sidewalk.  
  
About two hours and five miles later, the youngest Takatori was nearly home. The blonde walked along happily, biting periodically at the chocolate & vanilla swirled ice cream cone he held, nearly gone. With a youthfully enthusiastic grin, he shoved the last of the cone into his mouth, a bit of the ice cream gushing out, dribbling down his chin. As he brought his finger up to wipe it away, he spotted a familiar figure across the street.  
  
"Ken-kun!" he called out. It seemed the goalie hadn't heard him, because he simply kept on walking, his usually bright brown eyes transfixed on the ground. Mamoru quickly glanced about and dashed across the street when no cars were barreling toward him. He ran up behind his friend and leapt onto his back. "HI!"  
  
Ken stumbled forward, nearly falling from the sudden attack. At first, his mind panicked. 'I'm getting' mugged!' he'd thought with a start. It took a moment for the voice to register as that of the young boy he'd met a few days ago.  
  
"Ma- Mamoru?!" he spouted, trying to look behind him at the sudden growth on his shoulders. The blonde laughed and hopped down, azure eyes gleaming with youthful exuberance. Ken blinked a few times and shook his head, pulling his gaze away from those eyes… "What're you doing here?" he asked absently.  
  
"Just walking home," Mamoru answered. "I didn't think I'd run into you. I'm real glad I didn't take that cab!" Sapphire depths washed over Ken. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. He could feel it, see it in the boy's coffee-coloured eyes… "What about you, Ken-kun? What brings you out here all by your lonesome?" For a moment, there was silence. Ken shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"No reason," he lied. "I needed to get out, move around a little." Mamoru nodded. He wished Ken would look at him, even briefly, but his eyes kept on everything but the boy in front of him. He knew there was no point in pressing the matter. If he did that, Ken would never open up about it. Suddenly, an idea flashed through his mind.  
  
"Ne, Ken-kun," he began. Finally, some solace. Those large russet eyes met his own as he talked. "Um, are you doing anything tonight…?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"You wanna stay at my place?" Silence answered him. "Well, the thing is, my whole family is gone… Tou-san and Hirofumi, the one you met, they're off in Ido on business, Ka-san's in America visiting her cousin, and my other brother…" Mamoru paused. Just where was Masafumi??? "My other brother is kind of… gone. I'm not quite sure where," he said with a nervous laugh. "I'm all by myself in that house, and I'll tell you- it gets pretty lonely up there. What do you say? We can stay up all night and eat junk and play video-games until our minds turn to mush!"  
  
Ken couldn't help but laugh. This kid was so damn energetic! So full of life. He sighed and ran a hand through dark brown locks, his hair simply falling back into place afterward. He looked at Mamoru, as if trying to read him. "You know what?" He smiled. "That sounds great."  
  
The blonde adolescent absolutely beamed. He wouldn't have to be alone in that creepy, huge old house! He could actually have some company. They could do whatever they wanted, too, and get away with it. The prospect was utterly delicious.  
  
Ken had to admit, he felt a little better when he was around this young boy who was bursting with liveliness. So much like himself… A flash of colour caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He turned to look, and was a tad surprised to find himself standing outside the Koneko no Sumu Ie. Sure enough, the redheaded florist was busy at work inside, moving flowers from this place to that, and dealing with the few customers inside making their final purchases. He suddenly remembered he'd never come back to properly reward the guy for his kindness like he'd intended to after the display of selfless generosity a few days ago.  
  
"Eto, Mamoru-kun…" he began. "Do you mind if I step inside for a second…?"  
  
"Of course not! I'll come, too!" The two walked into the shop with a jingle of the door-chime.  
  
"Irrashaimase," the deep voice greeted them disjointedly before he finally looked up from the register. It was obvious he recognized Ken from the other day, because a kindly smile graced his features. "Hi." Ken waved in response. Mamoru looked between the two, one thin brow arched. "How's your friend?"  
  
"He's getting better, thank God," Ken answered, having missed his companion's bemused expression. Long fingers delicately traced the outline of a smart arrangement of delphinium, freesia, and cattleya. "I wanted to get you something to thank you for giving me the flowers, but, uh… I've been busy." Well, it was true, only in the worst sense…  
  
Ran smiled again. Such a caring, altruistic boy he was. "There's no need to thank me. I didn't charge you because I felt for your cause, not because I wanted you to pay me back somehow. Money's not important to me." He stepped out from behind the register and produced a slender, white- skinned arm. "I'm Ran, Ran Fujimiya." The brunette took it gingerly.  
  
"Hidaka Ken, and this is my friend Mamoru." The latter of the two waved animatedly from behind Ken.  
  
"Mamoru Takatori," he corrected, giving his full name. Ran's eyes widened a little.  
  
"Wait a second… Takatori?" The blonde nodded. "And Hidaka? I'm surrounded by famous people!" the botanist exclaimed. Both boys flushed with the compliment.  
  
"Well, not really famous, per se…"  
  
"It's just my dad, really, because of business…"  
  
"I'm still pretty small-time, even though I'm in the J-League…"  
  
"I'm just the youngest, I don't even work for him yet…"  
  
Ran burst out laughing, unable to contain himself any longer at the rush of overtly over-modest babbling both guys were spewing out. The door chimed again, and three pairs of eyes flickered over to the door, where a pair of young girls were walking in, chattering excitedly about something under hushed tones. One of them glanced at Ran and turned back to her friend. The other girl blushed and both burst into high-pitched giggles. Ran groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Duty calls…" he mumbled. Brown and blue eyes looked with sympathy and unspoken condolences to the florist, who turned to greet them with the best smile he could muster up under such a situation. Mamoru glanced at Ken, and was answered with a nod. They both made a silent escape, sending their hope and best wishes to Ran…  
  
  
  
"Tadaima," Yohji called out into the house, hanging his coat up by the door. A head of blue hair poked out from the kitchen, smiling sweetly at the sight of her husband, even as he ran a weary hand through his hair.  
  
"Hey, baby," she called out. "How was work?" Yohji grumbled under his breath, making his way to the kitchen. There, he was welcomed by the smell of niku dango and maabo-tofu and Asuka… He grinned tiredly as he snaked his arms around her waist, holding her close.  
  
"You have no idea how much I wish I'd been the one to get the bullet in the chest instead of the side," he murmured into her hair. She smelled of the flower's he'd bought her the other day. A light, bubbling laughter responded to the comment.  
  
"Oh, really?" she asked lightheartedly. "Why's that, exactly?" Yohji groaned and released his wife as he leaned back against the table.  
  
"The case-in-progress Chyokan has me working on," he complained openly. "I had to interrogate a 17-year-old soccer player about illegally gambling on his own games. Do you know what it's like sitting there with a seventeen-year-old, asking him questions that bring him to the brink of tears because some schmuck accused him of cheating?" Yohji queried. Asuka smiled understandingly at him and tenderly ran a hand through his honeyed hair.  
  
"I know, Yohji. I used to have to do that, too. Oh, by the way, I called Chyokan today. I'm going back to work in a couple days." Yohji sputtered and choked, coughing a few times before he looked incredulously up at his spouse.  
  
"You're WHAT?!" he demanded. Asuka winced at the scream, but looked him square in the eye again.  
  
"I.am.going.back.to.work." Yohji frowned. "Baby, I love you, but I'm going crazy just sitting here at home! I don't just want to, I need to go back." Her husband was most unimpressed by her argument. "Stop looking at me like that. It's been a month, Yo-tan, and I am in prefect working condition." She paused to allow a sly smile onto her face. "You've field- tested me, you know."  
  
Yohji sighed. He knew there would be no winning the battle this time. She would go back to the firm if she had to kill someone herself just to investigate. He delicately took her hand in his own.  
  
"You're lucky I love you, Asuka," he said, bending to kiss the soft skin. A warm feeling washed through them both at her answer.  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
  
  
Um, title holds true to this chapter. Just trying to introduce the characters as they are with these untainted personalities. I didn't like this chapter. Seemed like a waste of space. What do you think?  
  
Kourui 


	4. Crushes and Cruel Intentions

What If?  
  
Chapter 4- Crushes and Cruel Intentions  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken set down the game pad on the bed beside him, rotating his sore wrists. He found out that he absolutely sucked at Puzzle Fighter, Pocket Fighter, Chu Chu Rocket, King of Fighters '94 (the best one!) and a few other games he couldn't remember playing. He flopped backward onto Mamoru's king-sized bed in his king-sized room. He really hadn't taken the time to notice how fucking*HUGE* this place was the last time he'd been inside. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him why he was so tired; it was 3:08 in the morning. The floor was littered with empty chip bags, soda bottles, pocky boxes, and various other items they'd consumed earlier in the evening. He was amazed at the amount of junk this kid went through on what seemed to be a regular basis. Yet, somehow, he was still thin and incredibly active and healthy. He leaned up and saw Mamoru leaning forward to switch off his game system and wide-screen television. What surprised Ken the most about this incredible young'un was the fact that such a privileged life had not spoiled him. Not one tiny bit. He was grateful. He felt the bed falter down a bit more as the blonde collapsed back beside him.  
  
"You really suck at video games."  
  
"You really suck at soccer." Ken paused. "Baka."  
  
"Loser." A smile rose to Ken's lips. It felt so good to just get out and go nuts every once in a while. Being with Mamoru had nearly made him forget about the whole catastrophe with that detective (what was his name? Kuto? No, Kudou!) and Kase. Kase… Surely he wouldn't have been able to get through half of this crap if he hadn't had Kase by his side, rooting him on. He knew Kase would always be there for him, but recently, the older man had just seemed so distant, so far away…  
  
Mamoru turned his head to look at the person beside him. Ken seemed totally lost in thought. He really wished the J-Leaguer would talk to him about it. He wanted to help him. Ever since they'd met, he had been feeling strangely drawn to him, almost as if their meeting was fated; written in the stars, as it were. He'd never made that many friends in his surprisingly sheltered life, so he couldn't remember if this was the way it was supposed to happen… Oh well. He shrugged the thoughts away and rolled over, clambering on top of his comrade.  
  
"Keeee-eeeeen," he called, waving a hand in front of the eyes staring off into space. Ken blinked once, twice, and finally focused on the hand, then Mamoru. "You looked a little, um, dead." He chuckled.  
  
It was at this moment Ken realized Mamoru was laid out on top of him. The weight wasn't much, really. It was actually quite pleasant. A little too much so. Ken felt a blush flash across his cheeks and quickly maneuvered himself out from underneath the genki youth without pushing him away; a movement that he could execute without rousing any sort of suspicion.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, grateful for his long bangs to hide his lightly stained cheeks. He could sense a pair of eyes on him, and fought the urge to turn around. A gentle, warm hand placed itself on the goalie's shoulder, willing him to turn and face his friend.  
  
"Ken-kun," he whispered. "What's bothering you?" Ken couldn't hold back any longer. He turned to face those cobalt eyes, and all of the words he'd been longing to say all day, to tell to someone - anyone, came spilling out as if they would never have another chance to be spoken. He told Mamoru about Kase, about how he could feel them growing apart and how much it hurt to see him in pain. He told him about Kudou and being charged with gambling on his games. He wasn't sure how long he talked. All he was aware of were Mamoru's arms around him, holding and comforting him like a small child who'd just woken from a nightmare and was seeking solace in his mother's embrace. Even after silence had befallen the chocolate-haired boy, Mamoru continued to grasp Ken, clinging tightly to him as if he'd done this a million times before.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine, Ken-kun," he told him. "I'm sure Kase's just distant because he's sick. He'll get better soon, and you two are going to be right back to normal. And I'm sure that detective guy is going to find the lousy sonofabitch who dragged your name into the mud." There was such a strong resolve in his voice, like he would enforce everything he promised. 'Anything to stop the bad ones,' he thought. "Are you going to be okay, Ken?" he asked delicately. When there was no answer, he glanced down at the boy in his lap. A smile lit up his face. Ken had fallen fast asleep. Mamoru, careful not to disturb his sleeping companion, slipped out from beneath him, and tenderly placed a pillow under the sleeping Ken. 'God, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps.' Mamoru paused. He looked at Ken for a long time, memorizing his features, feeling an odd wave of nostalgia flow through him. Slowly, hesitantly, and for reasons beyond him, the blonde bent over and placed a soft, fleeting kiss on the older boy's lips.  
  
"Be all right, Ken…"  
  
  
  
A gratifying smile rose to the lips of Detective Asuka Kudou as she flipped through the pages in her case file. Name: Takatori Reiji. Suspected of money laundering, murder, and other such underground illegalities. Possible accomplices: Son, Takatori Masafumi, scientist, and son Takatori Hirofumi, businessman for family company. What a case to come back to! Asuka couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. She had been waiting far too long it seemed to get back to what she does best: prying around in other people's business. Or detecting, if you wanted to be all politically correct about it. She wondered briefly how Yohji would react when he found out about it. Ideas of his over-protective response flitted through her mind as she made her way to the computer labs for research.  
  
Yohji yawned with express boredom as he walked down the street. He knew he should probably be researching the case, looking for clues to trace down the guy who'd willfully and rather wrongfully accused that poor Hidaka kid, but he just couldn't focus on that right now. His thoughts wandered back to Asuka, who had come to work unexpected and almost a week earlier than they'd anticipated. He couldn't help but worry about her a little bit. She was his wife, after all. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one paper & tobacco cylinder out and placing it between his lips. He pawed through his pockets until he found a lighter and struck it. Nothing. He struck it again. Same. Shit.  
  
Ran bowed one last time in thanks to Momoe-san who'd generously offered to take over the store to let him go home early to his sister. He'd do something special for her one of these days. As he turned to go, a familiar sight took hold of his attention. The honey-haired man with the sunglasses was standing right on the corner of the street, toying with a lighter, cursing every now and again. After a moment of ponderance, Ran walked toward him, producing a lighter out of his own pocket. He stuck it and held it up for the frustrated man. He looked surprised at first, but then bent and lit his cancer-stick.  
  
"Thanks, kid," he said after his first gratifying drag. Ran's eyebrow twitched. He'd done it again! "I didn't take you as the smoking type," he commented.  
  
"I'm not." The blonde cocked his head to the side. "Anymore. I quit a long time ago." Jade eyes looked slyly at him.  
  
"Then why do you still carry a lighter…?" The redhead opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He seemed to think for a while before finally speaking.  
  
"I'm always prepared," he said quietly. Yohji guffawed at the answer, and was in turn shot a contemptuous death glare, which Ran didn't exactly do often. Something about this man… It seemed he was going out of his was to be condescending and teasing and rude, and… He could go on for days at this rate, and he didn't even know his name. Like he'd been reading his mind, the taller, older man extended his hand.  
  
"I'm Yohji," he offered. After much hesitation, the other reached a pale hand forward.  
  
"Ran." Yohji raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Orchid?" Ran nodded. Yohji's jade eyes glinted teasingly. "You allow yourself to go by such a girly name?" Amethyst eyes shot daggers at the mocking older man, a gesture totally uncharacteristic of generally sweet- natured Ran. He sighed and lowered his gaze, feeling awkward looking at someone like that. Oh, well, at least it was merely playful teasing.  
  
"How did the flowers work out?" He caught the wide grin.  
  
"Like a charm."  
  
Both boys smiled and shared the comfortable smile. Ran was glad he'd been able to make someone else's life a little bit happier. Even if that person was this egotistical bum. Amethyst eyes blinked as he realized that there was something in front of them. He focused on the item close up, and saw that it was a cigarette. He traced it back to its source, which was Yohji.  
  
"I said I quit."  
  
"Social smoking," he said. "It doesn't count." Ran stood, still hesitant. "If you don't want it, I won't press it on you." As he started to draw his hand away, however, the redheaded florist reached out and grabbed it, taking the cigarette from his grasp. He placed the cylinder between his lips, and obliged himself with a light. He took a long, slow drag, letting it out as slowly as he'd taken it, his entire face taking on a euphoric appearance. A perfect honey eyebrow arched. Ran saw it out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I quit for Aya-chan," he explained, not even realizing the older man had no clue what he was talking about. "I got into it after the accident, but stopped just for her." Yohji was intrigued. This young man seemed to be quite an enigma, one he wouldn't particularly mind getting to know. He grinned.  
  
"I won't tell." The two shared a warm, knowing smile, both feeling oddly as if they had before…  
  
  
  
  
  
Perfect. It was so goddamn perfect; he couldn't believe he'd never come up with it beforehand. Poison water and accusations were small potatoes compared to this! Kase let out a maniacal laugh, followed by a series of rough coughs. Well, shit. 'If it weren't for this flu,' he thought with spite immeasurable. 'Hmph. Doesn't matter. This will be worth the wait.' It truly was a flawless plan. He could exact revenge and have a little fun on the side… What was that kid's name again? He'd heard Ken mention him a few times, and it wasn't a J-Leaguer, he knew them all. This kid must be something a bit more special. Definitely an 'M' name… "MAMORU!" he cried aloud. Without wasting another second, Kase snatched up a pencil and a piece of paper, hastily writing down details as they flowed into his mind, not wanting to forget a single one. This would be it; the final plan. It would work. He would watch Ken as he writhed in agony, slowly being dragged down to hell where he belonged. He grinned, adding in little details to the scheme. He might as well entertain himself for a while before ending the goalie's life. A sadistic grin spread across his face as the sound of pencil scratching on paper filled the otherwise silent room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm. This is the shortest chapter by far. It seems kind of uneventful to me, but I wrote it anyway. Is it just me, or am I making Ken a tad too emotional? My beta-er's seem to be enjoying it enough, so I must be doing something right. What do you think?  
  
Kourui 


	5. Break

What If?  
  
Chapter 5- Break  
  
Asuka stood outside of the intimidating Takatori estate, the cold iron gates placed before a large welcoming mansion, pure and white, much unlike its owner. Making sure there were no guards in sight, she scaled the gates via a helpful maple tree nearby. She landed silently, on all fours like a cat, and straightened, taking a cautious glance at her surroundings. The eldest son would be gone now. According to sources, he would be in the family laboratories across town for the whole day, and would not return until deep into the night, if he returned at all. The father and his son were still in Ido, conferring with a manufacturing company, working on buying them out. Legal enough, it seemed, but that was Chin's job to investigate. The firm had wanted to keep Asuka close by for evaluation purposes, to make sure she was ready to take work back on. The detective slipped stealthily through the grounds, closing the gap between her and the giant house just waiting to be sucked dry of  
incriminating evidence. She pulled herself up close to the pallid side of the house, slowly moving forward. `Let's see...' she thought, remembering the directions she'd been given on how to find the trick opening into the house. `Third window... Second half...' She pushed on the piece of glass, and like a little door, it swung open easily. A frown creased her brow. This would be a tight fit...  
  
After much struggling and some loud curses she thought would get her caught for certain, Asuka had managed to get inside. It was dark, whatever room she was in, so she allowed herself to stay put until her eyes adjusted to the dim light. She couldn't help herself as a smug grin rose to her lips. All she had to do here was get some authenticated indicting evidence, anything that could incriminate Reiji beyond reasonable doubt. Sounded simple enough. He had to have *something* there that could lock him and his sons away forever and then some. Eyes finally attuned to the low light, Asuka began making her way through the room, finding a door, and warily stepping out into the rest of the house.  
  
She deduced that she must be in the basement, because the rooms down here were all a bit dark and bare of windows. Either that or... She sniffed the air, nose crinkling cutely from the strong smell of chemicals in the atmosphere. `Not the basement, the dark room.' "Hmm..." She sifted through numbers of files and glimpsed at a deal of pictures hanging on lines. General pictures, mostly, a few disturbingly normal family pictures, mostly of the middle son and a much younger boy assumed to be the youngest son. When she was about to turn, she saw something that stole her attention. It was the corner of a file sticking out from underneath a towel, like it had been menially hidden. She pulled it out, opened it, and gasped. "What the hell?!" There were series of pictures of children, young children. The same pictures again, only this time... this time, they were no longer children, but twisted copies, warped and barely human-looking. Asuka flipped the file shut again, unable to look  
at these... these things any longer. She read the cover- Masafumi project. This in itself was enough to lock the bastard away for two times his lifespan, so she carefully tucked it safely inside her coat. With a revolted sigh, she exited the dark room with its chemical-filled air and vile secrets of human experimentation and torture. She found a set of stairs and silently climbed them, happy to be out of the basement and into the ground floor where there was light.  
  
"Nothing here," the investigator observed after a quick run-about. The ground floor merely consisted of a den, a lavish bathroom, an indoor swimming pool, a kitchen, a dining room, and other components of a completely normal living place. The next step was up, so up she went. "Now, if I was the goddamn king of a place like this, where would I live?" she wondered aloud. On the far end of the hall was a large, foreboding door of blackened oak that stood out from the pale ashen colour of the hallway. "Bingo." Asuka swiftly made her way down the hall, a grin on her face. Upon almost reaching the door, however, a pair of voices stopped her. Fear shot through her. There wasn't supposed to be anyone in the house!!! It had to be the youngest Takatori. Curiosity overcame her common sense which was screaming at her to hide, and she pressed her ear against the door.  
  
"...as well as I could with that on my mind."  
  
"Ken-kun..."  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru... I just.. thank you. For listening to me last night. It helped, really it did. I didn't mean to go on like that so long."  
  
"You needed to. No one can keep all that pent up inside them, Ken."  
  
Asuka smiled. Despite the sick bastards that kid had to live with, he was still sweet and thoughtful of other people. There was hope for this world yet. The blue-haired woman crept down to the end of the hall with little concern. The two voices sounded like they weren't going anywhere soon. The large black door was locked. Typical. She pulled out her pics and, five minutes and much lost patience later, the lock snapped open, allowing the investigator to slip inside.  
  
The room was exactly what she'd imagined it would be like: dark, with cold-looking furnishings, an unfeeling, utilitarian room that only a heartless, emotionless, unfeeling bastard like Takatori could possibly live in. "What a predictable jack-ass." Heaving a heavy sigh, Asuka walked over to the nearest fixture, which happened to be an obsidian desk. After pawing through and finding nothing but regular letters, mail, and a few bills, she moved on. She was still searching a half an hour later when she heard the footsteps walking away down the hall and the shutting of the massive front door. She was still searching three hours later, after she'd practically turned the room upside-down (then right-side-up again to ward suspicion), and had nothing - absolutely NOTHING to show for it. With an exasperated cry let out for the express reason she knew no one would hear it - the house was empty, she collapsed back onto one of the socially-detached leather couches. It felt as  
uncomfortable as it looked, but right now, she just needed some place to sit before she took her aggressions out on the room and completely trashed the place. That would be bad. With another growl, she raised her fist and punched into the hard leather sofa, making a crunching sound. She blinked, wondering since when leather couches crunched. With a tad of effort, she pulled the cushion out of place and found a zipper on the bottom of it. Upon opening, she found the source of the odd-placed sound. Hidden inside of the pad was a set of papers, some sort of contract. Asuka started giggling as she read the pristine handwriting that had jotted down explicit details and threats to a big business company head that if he didn't pay some ungodly amount of money, he and his family would die by his hand. `I'd better get fucking promoted for this!' Slipping the papers into her coat along with the sickening science file, the indigo-haired woman placed the cushion back in place and made  
her hasty escape, grinning all the way.  
  
He was awake. Damn those birds and the pale sunshine streaming in through the large windows. Ken held in a groan, refusing to admit defeat, but he knew it was too late. The morning had claimed him in its gentle rays and wasn't going to let him fall back asleep. The first thing Ken noticed before he even opened his eyes was the warm body curled up against his, and the arms encircling him. He managed a smile, finding the boy's close proximity not unpleasant in the least. He felt rather nice there, and smelled faintly of mangos and papaya, sweet and clean. Pleasing images filled his mind before he felt the youth in his arms stirring, a mumbled sound escaping him, and memories of the night before flitted back to him.  
  
"'Morning, Ken-kun," Mamoru said, his words still slurred together by drowsiness. Through his hazy, dropped eyes, he cold faintly see the concerned frown on his friend's face. "Ken...?" He quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked right into those brown eyes. "... How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Not good, but... I guess I slept as well as I could with that on my mind." Blue eyes softened, sympathetic for the other's pain.  
  
"Ken-kun..."  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru... I just.. Thank you. For listening to me last night. It helped, really it did. I didn't mean to go on like that so long." That ever-present youthful, boyish grin rose to the lad's face. That smile which lit rooms and could melt ice if it wanted to...  
  
"You needed to. No one can keep all that pent up inside them, Ken." A comfortable silence filled the room as the duo shared a soft, pleasant moment. "I know exactly what you need," Mamoru began, his features lighting up with the spark of a sudden idea. "You need a distraction! I'm going to take you out today, and make you forget all about your troubles! Guarantee or no money back!" Ken quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you mean guarantee or double the money back?" Mamoru playfully pushed him, a feigned look of shock on his face.  
  
"Well, isn't someone getting greedy?!" Laughter rang out through the room, and Ken had to admit: spending the whole day with this boy who made him feel like all his problems were already over was an appealing prospect. "Well, what do you say?" Ken smiled softly.  
  
"You got a deal."  
  
"Great!" Mamoru beamed. "Hmm, you didn't bring a change of clothes, did you?" Ken shook his head, mouth busy with a yawn. "My brother should have stuff that fits you. Just go right through there-" he pointed to a door on the far side of the room. "- and feel free to go through his stuff. Don't worry, I do it all the time. There's nothing there to scare you away." Ken grinned and chuckled at the comment and walked off, unable to shake this good feeling inside of him. Then again, he didn't really want to.  
  
Half an hour later, both boys had dressed in a comfortable attire of shorts and t-shirts, and headed out the door.  
  
"So where exactly are we going, Mamoru?" the older boy asked. The genki blonde shrugged and grinned nonchalantly, his eyes holding a hint of something that spoke of mischief in their azure depths.  
  
"Wherever the wind takes us."  
  
"Surprise!" Ran jerked his head up from the book he'd engrossed himself in since there were no customers, and was greeted with the sight of his younger sister. She was standing before him with a huge smile and a large basket full of unidentifiable things topped with a red & white-checkered blanket.  
  
"Aya! What are you doing here?!" the redhead called out as he dropped his book, standing up to greet the girl with a lingering hug. He couldn't help but return her enthusiastic, jubilant smile with one of his own.  
  
"I was getting lonely at home all by myself, so I put together a basket so we could go for a picnic!" she explained, adding a giggle on the end for emphasis. Ran simply stared at her in astonishment. Sometimes it surprised him just how selfless and caring his sister was, and how close he had come to losing her forever. He'd give the world for her. He had to at least try to get off of work to be with her. The boy turned to find Momoe-san, and did... face-to-face with him. Stumbling back from the sudden surprise, Ran gawked at her until she spoke.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for, child? Go on." She ushered him away with urgent hand motions. Ran's face took on a look of doubt, even as he busied himself with untying his apron.  
  
"Are you sure, Momoe-san...?"  
  
"I may be old, but I can still handle a flower shop. Go on now, don't keep that lovely little girl waiting for you." Momoe accentuated her point by taking the apron and pushing the pair out the door. Aya, happy enough, looped her arm around her brother's, and set out for the park.  
  
"It was such a nice day, and I figured you weren't happy being stuck inside, I mean, I know I wasn't, so I came up with this idea. Bet you're glad, aren't you?" Ran grinned widely.  
  
"Aya-chan, you know I'm glad to get any excuse to spend some time with you." The young girl beamed at the compliment, an absolute radiance surrounding her that put even the brilliant sun to absolute shame. Ran reached over and tousled her hair, laughing at her playful whine and mock anger. It wasn't long before Aya had led them to a little spot on the edge of the park, surrounded by trees on one side, and daylight on the other. "Where... did you find this place...?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I just happened upon it one day, and though to myself, `gee, wouldn't Ran like it here?', so here we are!" the blue-haired girl chirped as she set out the blanket. "You do like it here, don't you?" Ran looked at her quickly, noticing the tremble in her voice and the searching look in her eyes. God, she worked so hard to make him happy. Didn't she realize that simply being there was enough happiness to last him forever?  
  
"Of course I do, Aya! You always pick the greatest spots. Besides," he added with a kindly, almost fatherly smile, "You know I'm always happy when I can be with you." The two shared a tender moment. "It's insane, we both live in the same house and barely ever see each other."  
  
"I know! You and that job. You know you don't really need it." Ran smirked.  
  
"Yes, but how can I buy you pretty things without some extra pocket money?" Aya stuck out her tongue.  
  
"You spoil me."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Hey!" The two laughed together, their voices creating a beautiful melody against the light, warm air around them.  
  
Yohji walked along the woodland trail, a scowl set on his rugged features. Asuka had gone to do some snooping at the Takatori residence. He should be mad, or at least upset a bit. If not for the fact that she was even doing it, than the fact that she was doing it ALONE. But no. Instead of feeling upset, instead of feeling neglected, instead of feeling worried, he was riddled with absolute jealousy! Why did she, who hadn't been working any longer than he had, get such a sweet job when he was stuck tailing some 17 year old KID?! It just wasn't fair! Sometimes he really thought it was a mass conspiracy against him that the office had set up or something. They were all a bunch of evil sadists. Well, he'd show them. He'd do this case with a smile, just to show them he was above them.  
  
"God, I'm an idiot," he muttered. He heaved a self-piteous sigh as he walked along the peaceful forest trail, surrounded by sounds of nature and fresh, clean air. It was decidedly time for a cigarette. As he struck the lighter, though, he was forced to pause by a familiar sound. He'd heard that deep-voiced laugh somewhere before... Poking through the trees to the side of the trail, he smirked at who was sitting there on the grass.  
  
Ken leapt in the way of the soccer ball barreling toward him, stopping it in its tracks. The slight sting in his chest felt good; it told him he'd done his job. With a grunt, he stood up, holding the ball triumphantly in his hands. He gazed at the panting boy before him through chocolate locks matted to his face and neck. His clothes clung tightly to his body from the sweat and water they'd been pouring on themselves to keep from overheating. Mamoru straightened, his face flushed from the excursion, his chest rising and falling with rapid breath, just like when they had met. The same feeling washed through the goalie as that first time... He forced it away as he brushed long brown bangs from his face and smiled out to the blonde.  
  
"You're too good, Ken-kun!" he exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath. His hands flew to his side where a stitch was building up. "I can't get anything past you!" Ken dropped the ball to the ground and, dribbling it between his feet, took off toward the goal on the other side. "No fair, Ken! Hey, come back!" Mamoru sprinted after the older boy, who had already made it down to the other side and scored.  
  
"I win!" he cried victoriously, right before Mamoru tackled him to the ground. Both boys simply lay there, gasping for air in a tangle of limbs and giggles. After many minutes, the laughter subsided, and the pair remained still trying to replenish their bodies' depleted oxygen sources. Once again, Ken found the weight of the Takatori boy rather comforting as he lay on top of him, the strong, youthful heart pounding, the warm breath against his skin... "You're really out of shape, you know."  
  
"Bite me." Truth be told, the thought wasn't entirely unappealing... Ken smacked himself mentally. How had this kid gotten under his skin like that?! He was sweet and attentive and soft (in more way than one...), and just like Kase when they'd first met. `Kase... What's happening to me...? To you...?' Ken bit back a wistful sigh. No! He was out here today to enjoy himself, not to think of all his petty little tribulations! Ken smiled with resolve and pulled himself up, then Mamoru with him.  
  
"What now?" the brunette asked.  
  
"I'm about ready to go back to bed..."  
  
"We just got up four hours ago!" Ken exclaimed. "Remember? We slept until two o'clock?!" Mamoru laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Oh yeah." Brown eyes rolled at the boy, the elder of the two shaking his head. Ken reached out and took the blonde's hand in his own.  
  
"Come on. Let's go for a walk and cool off." Mamoru nodded, but didn't say anything. Ken couldn't help but wonder if the dark red on his cheek was from their game or their touch...  
  
The sky was an easel streaked with hues of pink, blue and purple. Dying rays of sunlight danced through the lush emerald trees as a light breeze caused the branches to sway, adding to the lovely little ballet. It was a perfect slow-setting sunset. Aya and Ran lay side-by-side, staring up at the vibrant clouds leisurely floating across the broad expanse of powder-blue sky.  
  
"That one looks like a bunny." Aya pointed up to a large formation directly overhead. Ran chuckled.  
  
"They all look like bunnies to you, Aya." They settled back into silence, enjoying the moment. For a split second, they were children again, brother and sister laying out at the campsite their parents used to take them to once every summer. The stars would come out, dotting themselves across the sky, and the two siblings would stare at them for hours, identifying different constellations ("See that one? That's ursa minor, the bear cub." "That doesn't look like a bear! It looks like a bunny!" "They all look like bunnies to you, Aya-chan."). It was so utterly peaceful at that moment, in that spot, like the two had been placed there so no one could disturb the beautiful tranquility. Almost no one.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Ran jerked his head up and, with a cry, managed to roll out of the way before the soccer ball smashed into the exact spot he'd been laying. Aya jumped up in surprise, staring wide-eyed at the scene. Ran was shaking, panting as two familiar figures came running his way.  
  
"Geez, I'm sorry! I didn't see anyone there!" Ken spouted, making sure there were no injuries other than life cut short five minutes by the sudden surprise.  
  
"Are you okay???" Ran glanced behind the brunette whose face was still riddled with worry, to the younger boy he'd met the day before, his face a bit more amused...  
  
"U- un. I'm fine."  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Everyone turned at the sound of a fifth intrusive voice. The tall man was standing at the tree-line, a cigarette dangling out of the corner of his mouth, bemused expression set on his features. He bent over at the waist, picking up the absconded ball.  
  
"Nothing," Ran answered, still a bit shakily. "Just a couple friends trying to shorten my life span by giving me a heart-attack." Ken suddenly recognized the honeyed man as the detective that had questioned him the other day.  
  
"So what is this, are you following me now?" Yohji quirked an eyebrow. The kid sure looked more than upset to see him there... He raised his arms in a gesture of good faith.  
  
"Hey, kid, don't think like that. I'm on your side for this." He paused, waiting to see if the auburn-haired boy was going to trust him. Those deep brown eyes softened, accepting his answer as true. "Besides, I was just out for a walk. I saw red over here, and then heard a scream." Ken blushed, and Ran glared.  
  
"Please don't call me that." Aya blinked, surrounded by all of these strangers that seemed to know one another somehow. She cast a pleading look to her brother, who caught on to her discomfort. "Yohji-kun, this is my sister Aya. Aya, detective Kudou Yohji." Long, slender fingers pointed to the two boys near himself. "This is Ken, who I'm assuming you know by that comment... and this is Mamoru." The latter of the two nodded politely.  
  
"Takatori Mamoru, yoroshiku!" `Takatori...? Aw, geez, Asuka' gonna flip to hear this. Both of our cases hanging out together...' Yohji grinned at the thought.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, kid." Mamoru glared. Why did everyone get so upset when he called them that?!  
  
"Well, now that we've all been introduced," Aya-chan chirped happily. "If you want, have a seat! We've still got plenty of snacks and things left over. I went a little overboard packing it up." As the sun faded beyond the horizon, the park was blanketed in beautiful darkness, the night bringing together five so very different people under its strangely protective shelter, as if so many times before.  
  
Well, this makes up for last chapter. This is the longest I've written, not to mention one of my better ones. Just a little note to throw in here regarding the picnic scene: When I first started writing this (I didn't decide to-the story started writing itself, I was just the one doing the typing), I got an image in my head of how all four Weiss members could meet, and for some reason, a sunset picnic came to mind. It was a beautiful picture. I'd like to draw it someday. Maybe someone out there would, too...?  
  
Kourui  
  
PS. For any of those who're interested, I went and wrote an Escaflowne fic, called "Fly". It's kinda neat, albeit a bit disturbing. And it's all about... Celena. If you're feeling adventurous, give it a shot. 


	6. Flowers

What If?  
  
Chapter 6- Flowers  
  
The sky was still pale with the yellow and orange streaks brought on by the recently risen sun. The only sounds on the streets at such an early hour were the birds twittering in the trees, the crickets chirping in the grass, and the sound of sneakers on the pavement as a lone figure walked along on the empty sidewalk. In even less than an hour, these sidewalks would be packed with people hustling and bustling to get where they're going, but right now, they were peaceful and serene. Ken was thankful for this. He loved mornings, absolutely loved them. His favourite part of the day was right as the sun was rising, peeking up over the end of the world to grace the land with it's brilliance, almost as if it were putting on this grand show just for him. Kase had told him something once.  
  
`There was this interview on t.v. last night with this person who was, like, over a hundred. They talked to a whole bunch of these old people, and they all had one thing in common.'  
  
`Oh yeah, Kase? And what's that?'  
  
`They all had something to get up in the morning for.'  
  
Ken smiled at the memory. Kase was always making him smile, always brightening his spirits when he hadn't known they could get any higher. He and Mamoru were so very much alike. Mamoru. Ken couldn't even think of the name without that warm sensation washing through him. He'd tried ignoring it, but it just wouldn't go away. Late at night, as the young athlete lay awake in his bed, riddled by too many things in his mind to even consider sleep, he'd come to terms with his inevitable attraction to the blonde boy he'd met less than a week ago. And to think- they were going to be together the whole day again! Last night before everyone had gone their separate ways from the park, Aya-chan had said something about the flower shop, and Mamoru had been the first to generously offer his help.  
  
"I don't know much about flowers," he'd said shyly, "but I know what looks good together." Ken still wondered if he'd simply imagined that meaningful glance in his direction... Well, he couldn't in good conscience leave the two to work alone.  
  
"I can help out, too, if you need it."  
  
"Would you?" Ran smiled widely. "It's always just Momoe-san and myself and those awful, giggling school-girls," he'd added with a hint of disgust. Yohji had laughed and shook his head.  
  
"If I weren't married, I'd take you up on that offer in a second. What's wrong with being surrounded by hot babes all day?"  
  
"These girls can be scary," the redhead had explained. Yohji had just shaken his head again, not understanding what the downside to girls fawning all over you could be. He'd also been the first to leave, claiming the "old ball & chain" would have his head and the rest of him if he didn't show up for dinner. Even though he was the only one who hadn't opted to offer help, he promised he'd stop by and bother them a bit. He'd walked away after promising Ken really quickly that he'd get to the bottom of things and clear his name for sure. Ken liked that.  
  
The soccer-star popped himself back to present day and time, and spotted a familiar tuft of bright red hair. The botanist was too busy with unlocking the front door / gate to notice the approaching boy's presence.  
  
"'Morning, Ran," Ken called out. The lock on the gate finally snapped open, and the door was opened in a flash. Finally, Ran turned to him, smile on face.  
  
"Good morning! I didn't expect to see you here so soon!" His surprise was genuine. "Hell, I don't even like being here this early! Mornings are NOT my forte. Just ask Aya-chan. She's the one who has to get me up every morning." Ken chuckled lightheartedly at how easily this man instigated a pleasant conversation, and how easy it was to talk to him.  
  
"Ah, not me. I love mornings. They're beautiful, so full of promise for the rest of the day. When I look at a sunrise, it makes me wonder if my day is going to be as beautiful at the end as it was in the beginning. Kind of makes you put everything into a positive perspective." The flame-haired boy nodded in appreciation for such an outlook, almost wishing he could share it.  
  
"How poetic..." Two sets of eyes cambered to find the source of the unexpected voice standing behind them, azure eyes peering back at chocolate and plum-coloured ones. Ken immediately lightened and smiled at the compliment. Ran blinked.  
  
"Wow... this will be the first time in months I've actually had someone to help me open shop... I can't thank you guys enough for this, really."  
  
"It's our pleasure, I'm sure," the magnate's son piped optimistically. `God, they're BOTH morning people!' Ran groaned mentally. This was going to be a long day. At least he had some people to help lighten the load, and it would be a pleasant change to have people to talk to and keep him company.  
  
"Right, then," he started, leading the duo inside. "I'll show you everything you need to know."  
  
"Irrashaimase!" The door-chime jingled for what had to be the five billionth time that day! Ken would never have expected one simple flower shop to ever be so busy! And yet here it was, barely two o'clock in the afternoon, and the Koneko no Sumu Ie had raked in at least sixty customers, all of them female. The girls all lingered as long as they could, giggling and squealing at the cute bishounen working there. Or, trying to work there. Neither newcomer realized how hard it could be to try and operate a flower shop when there were thirty girls obsequiously making passes at you and all-in-all getting in your way. Around two thirty, Momoe-san came out and told the girls the boys were going on their breaks. With many groans and protests, the flower store emptied in minutes. Ran smiled gratefully at the old woman, who nodded hear head before returning to her rocker and kitty.  
  
"This has definitely been an experience," Mamoru mumbled as he ran a hand through his frayed straw-coloured hair. "Do you deal with this alone every day?"  
  
"It's usually not this bad," Ran sighed. "Ravenous wolves, that's what they are. They're simply disguised as girls..." A few jocular sniggers escaped the boys' mouths. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna use this time to call Aya-chan and see what she's up to."  
  
"We can fix things up in here," Ken volunteered. Ran gave a weary nod and disappeared into the back room. Another thing Ken had learned that day- schoolgirls hard-pressed for a date or even attention from one of the guys working here caused quite a mess. In silence, the two teenagers began cleaning up. Ken couldn't help but steal a glance at his co-worker, who had a placid, satisfied smile on his face. As if feeling the eyes on him, Mamoru looked up, catching Ken's gaze in his own.  
  
"What?" Ken jerked his eyes from those azure depths, feeling a blush threaten his cheeks. He quickly busied himself with wiping trimmings from the counter.  
  
"It's nothing..." he lied. "It was just... your smile. You looked so serene..." Mamoru set down his cloth and leaned back against the counter, framed by flowers. `God, he's beautiful.'  
  
"I like it here," he admitted. "I don't get this kind of feeling at home. I mean, I have practically free reign of the house and the entire estate, I mean, I live there, but... It's lonely. And there's a lot of negativity there. I don't like it. But here...  
  
"Here, I can just hang out and be myself. I don't have standards to live up to. I don't have to be the perfect student or the perfect son or the perfect brother. I don't have to think about `making the family name proud' or any of that crap." He paused, not sure if he was piling too much onto the other boy, but no, Ken was listening intently beside him. He smiled inwardly. Ken was always so attentive, so concerned about him. He felt himself flush ever so delicately under that intense gaze of his... "A- and here, I can just... be." He turned to Ken, his eyes open, sparkling with such hope and life and beauty all at once. "I've always wanted to live like this, you know. Happy and free, without a care in the world." Ken was staring at him with a look in his beautiful eyes that the younger boy had never seen before. He looked amazed and touched and his eyes held that nameless *something* else in them that was uniquely Ken, and... `God, he's beautiful.' Maybe it was because of  
their too-close proximity. Maybe it was because of the horribly romantic setting, amidst the sweetheart roses and lily-of-the-valley. Or maybe it was because the two felt what was lying dormant in each of their hearts. Whatever the reason, Ken took that little step forward, twining his arm around Mamoru's waist which he used to pull the lad to him, and kissed him.  
  
God, he tasted so good... Soft and tender and sweet and... Mamoru. The blonde let out a quiet, nearly inaudible mew as he wrapped his arms around the athlete, standing on tiptoes to bring himself closer. Ken was a better kisser than he'd allowed himself to imagine on those sleepless nights inside that huge, lonely mansion, left alone with naught but his thoughts... Suddenly, and without warning, Ken pushed away from the intimate embrace, smacking back into the counter. His cheeks were flushed a deep crimson, and his chest heaved with the combination of surprise at what he'd done and breath lost as a result of it.  
  
"I- I- I'm sorry!" he blurted out. `Now he's going to tell me that I'm a pervert and a sicko and he's going to tell me to stay away or he'll call the cops and he'll never want to see me again...' After an uncomfortably awkward moment of silence, Ken slowly looked back up. There was pain in those delicate cerulean eyes, and a pang of guilt shot through the older boy.  
  
"Why?" Ken blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you sorry...?" For once in a long time, Ken was absolutely speechless. Was it possible that... he didn't think him a sicko or a pervert? Could he possibly feel... well, feel the same way he had been feeling since he'd first seen the genki youth out on that soccer field?  
  
"I..." Blue eyes stared at him intently, waiting for the rejecting answer he was so sure would come. `I didn't mean to. I'm not like that. Don't expect it to happen again.' He forced himself not to look away, not to cower and hide from the truth. Whatever Ken's answer was, he had to take it. "I... The truth is, I... I like you, Mamoru... You may think I'm a horrible person, but... I won't lie to you.  
  
"Ever since I was little, my parents had told me that it wasn't natural and that it was wrong... But, God, Mamoru, I... It feels so right with you." Ken's heart fell with every passing second of thundering silence. The athlete couldn't even bring himself to look at the object of his affections, who had yet to say a word. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ken saw a movement coming toward him. Forced to look up, he turned and began backing away from the slowly approaching boy, bluntly frightened for his safety... The true Hidaka Ken style kicked in, and he caught his ankle on the corner of a bag of peat moss. Stumbling back, long arms shot out to grab the nearest thing to keep steady. The nearest thing merely happened to be Mamoru. The pair fell with an unceremonious thump, the indicative crash of a vase filled with roses, and a few slightly pained grunts. For the fourth time since they'd met, Ken found himself lying beneath his blonde crush, blushing madly and feeling absolutely  
flustered.  
  
"Ken! Daijobu ka?!" Wincing, the brunette nodded. He was doing fine, as long as fine meant a throbbing pain on the back of your head and stars spinning above your eyes. And speaking of eyes... Mamoru stared own at his friend beneath him, open concern written across every feature. He was close enough that Ken could feel his warm breath on his face, their noses almost touching.  
  
"Ma- Mamoru, I just want you to know that even if you don't-" The sentence was left forever unfinished as soft lips touched to his own, finding them something better to concentrate on. Ken was in absolute heaven. The world melted away, and all that remained were the sweet flowers and them.  
  
A telltale jingle from the door-chimes ripped the two out of their makeshift euphoria.  
  
"I- Irrashaimase!" Mamoru called out. Two sets of eyes turned from their precarious positions on the floor, the coffee-coloured set beneath widening.  
  
"KASE!" Dull brown eyes stared at the scene layed out before him with a glimmer of amusement hidden behind them.  
  
"Did I... come at a bad time, Ken?" The young manager stood, grinning at the show played out for him. Both boys immediately jumped up, flustered and blushing furiously, hands busying themselves with brushing off aprons, and eyes darting about everywhere but any of the people in the room.  
  
"No, of course not, Kase... I'm just surprised to see you here." Ken fiddled with the apron strings, an old nervous habit of his. "You didn't tell me you were well again."  
  
"You didn't ask." Ken visibly flinched at the frosty tone held in his best friend's voice. Kase walked nonchalantly over to a small display of Sunflowers and Queen Anne's Lace, gently tracing his fingers over the soft yellow petals, then the tiny white buds. "You also didn't tell me you got a job. What happened to practice?"  
  
"I have off today..." Ken answered slowly. "And I'm just here to help out a friend." Kase turned on him, a less-than-pleased expression written across his features.  
  
"I though that's what you were supposed to be doing with me," he hissed. Ken hung his head in ignominy. He felt a fist lightly tap it up and was forced to look up at Kase's face, which just happened to be smiling. "Hey, at least I'm better, right Ken?" Almost immediately, the tone in the room lightened, along with Ken's heart. Kase was so understanding, so quick to forgive him, no matter what he'd done...  
  
"How'd I get a friend like you, Kase?" Kase simply shrugged in response. His eyes fell past the brown-haired boy to the young blonde standing solitaire an uncomfortable in the back.  
  
"You must be Mamoru," Kase called out. The boy jerked his head up and stared at the tall man. "I've heard so much about you."  
  
"And I, you," Mamoru answered softly, stepping forward to meet Kase's extended hand. He had a firm grip and... something else. Something didn't feel right coming from the older man. His touch was possessive, cold. `I'm out of my mind,' the flaxen teen thought. `Maybe I'm allergic to these flowers or something...'  
  
So this little kid was Mamoru. Kase smiled. `God, it's too simple. Ken always did have good taste in friends. This one is so trusting, so innocent to the wicked ways of the world. He won't even see it coming.' Kase shook his hand. A gentle grip, hesitating and yielding. Perfect. Absofuckinglutely perfect. He wouldn't fight much, and eventually would completely give up and surrender, which would make it much easier on Kase's part. Tying up a struggling person was tougher than it looked, and he didn't want to have to knock the child out. `Soon, so very soon... Three days, little Mamoru, and you're going to make my dreams come true.'  
  
Well, that's it for part 6. I'm finally getting somewhere with Ken & Omi, considering this is a shounen-ai and all. So, um, yeah. It's really late, so I'm gonna get some sleep. Mmm... Sleep... Stay tuned for part seven, same bat-time, same bat-channel.  
  
Kourui 


	7. Win and Lose

What If?  
  
Chapter 7- Win and Lose  
  
The room was silent, save for the soft tremulous breath and the quiet rustling of clothing providing undertones to the gentle moans flittering through the room as two figures moved with one another in the dark night. Mamoru moaned lowly, his knee delicately brushing between Ken's legs in a manner more erotic than suggestive. Ken arched his neck upward, his hand rising to the blonde's neck, pulling him closer as their tongues stroked each other's heatedly, hungrily. Mamoru was pressed deliciously against Ken's chest, rising and falling rapidly with passion. The kiss ended, and lips moved along a tanned, muscular neck, eliciting a moan from the athlete.  
  
"Mamoru...." Ken groaned breathlessly. It hadn't been the plan to turn the sleepover into an all-night make-out session. Not at first, anyway. They had begun the evening with some video games (which Mamoru had beat him mercilessly at), some order-out dinner, and a movie. It had to be the movie that did them in. Ken had never seen or heard of it before, but it was an old American film called Scent of a Woman. What was the man's name? Al something-or-other. The blind one. Whoever he was, he'd done such a beautiful job. It was a quite endearing story, Ken had to admit. Finding how to love again after so many years of solitude, it seemed so... familiar. Afterward, the two had just stared into one another's eyes for what seemed an eternity. Slowly, ever so slowly, Mamoru had shifted forward, falling to meet Ken's lips. One thing had led to another, and now they were, well...  
  
"Nn....." Azure eyes opened and rose to meet chocolate ones, both pairs drooped and clouded with desire, their hot breath mingling as they struggled to catch lost and stolen breath. Mamoru could feel the flush on his cheeks he was certain rivaled and surpassed the crimson blush painted across his boyfriend's. He grinned. "You're incredible..." Russet eyes twinkled with mischief, and Mamoru soon found himself pinned beneath the soccer-player, bodies grinding together on the oversized bed. Lips were captured again, both pairs immediately opening for the other, tongues clashing together fervently. Hands were everywhere, holding onto each other desperately, possessively. The nagging need for oxygen was the ruling force that broke the kiss, Mamoru and Ken gasping for air. Ken smiled sweetly upon the tensed, hard body beneath him.  
  
"And you're beautiful." Another kiss, short, sweet, and pungent. It was decided: tonight would be a very, very good night.  
  
"And you're beautiful." There was the sound of a kiss. Asuka felt herself gag, knowing if she heard much more of this, she was going to absolutely puke.  
  
"Why did I even put a bug in the damn kid's room?!" she growled aloud, feeling frustrated and annoyed and a bit disgusted all at once.  
  
"Because you're such a wonderful overachiever," a deep voice answered. Asuka turned, greeted by the sight of her husband, standing in the doorway with a bottle and two glasses in hand, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Either that or you're a secretive yaoi fan." He paused. "I like the first explanation better." The tall, honeyed man sauntered over to her, filled up a glass, and handed it to her. "You're working too hard."  
  
"You're slacking off too much," she countered. "What are you doing for that Hidaka kid?" Yohji pouted with feigned indignity.  
  
"Hey, he's safe for now. I don't need to prove him innocent when there's nothing to make him look guilty." Yohji fell silent, listening for a moment to the whispered moans of ecstasy emanating from the radio transmitter. He wrinkled his nose in aversion and turned the dial to `off'. "I'm not sure how you can sit there and listen to two guys make out." Asuka quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Since when are you mister anti-gay?"  
  
"I'm not," he defended quickly. "I'm more disappointed than anything. Those two don't know what they're missing." To accentuate his point, Yohji leaned down and kissed his wife tenderly before taking a sip of his chardonnay.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I was hoping this Mamoru kid would spill something about his father. Nothing has come out at all. Either he's really hiding it, or he has no idea what his pop does for a living." Asuka sighed and downed her drink. "I just hope Chin had a better time getting evidence at that conference than I am sitting here listening to horny teenagers suck face." She barely caught the sly grin on her spouse's visage.  
  
"Jealous...?" Asuka stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Don't kid me."  
  
"Hey, don't use that thing unless you mean it." The blue-haired woman immediately retracted her tongue.  
  
"Not on you," she began. "You're such a slacker. If you worked half as hard at your job as you did as you do with me, you'd be the best investigator in Japan." Yohji winked.  
  
"I am the best investigator in Japan." He turned to leave, stalling only a moment. "Have fun with work, sugar."  
  
"I'll kill you one of these days, Kudou."  
  
"Love you, too." Asuka glared at Yohji's back as he disappeared, probably to the bedroom. Well, if he thought she was going to go traipsing after him, he was gravely mistaken! The detective sighed and switched the transmitter back on, and was once more greeted by the sound of rustling clothes and low moans.  
  
"Jesus, kids today have way too much stamina..." Asuka stood and walked over to the window. The moon was dull, a simple sliver in the sky. In a matter of days, there would be nothing; blackness broken only by the stars painted across the heavens. In a matter of days, Takatori Reiji would return to Tokyo, and he would meet his downfall. She couldn't help but grin. It felt good, knowing that she was helping to bring down the biggest crime lord in Japan. Not to mention his whacked sons. Even so, she couldn't help but feel a little for the youngest one. How could a kid grow up with a family like his? Surrounded by evil from his very birth... It was a miracle. She hoped it wouldn't devastate the boy too much when such a family was jerked away from him and placed, deservingly, in jail. With a yawn, Asuka Kudou plodded out of the study and headed towards the bedroom. Maybe she would visit her husband for a while...  
  
Morning light flooded the room without warning, washing over pale skin and mussed red hair. The gentle face flinched and rolled over to escape the hated light.  
  
"Wake up, Ran-nii!" Aya called. "It's such a beautiful morning, don't you want to get up and enjoy it???" Ran felt himself grow queasy at the bright bubbliness of his little sister so bloody early.  
  
"No," was the mumbled reply. Aya pouted and yanked the blankets from the bed. Ran jumped at the sudden loss, curling up around himself. "Go `way, Aya! `S too early..."  
  
"Nonsense! I have your coffee heating up, I've got breakfast made, the newspaper laid out for you, and even fresh flowers on the table. Well, those were from you, but they're all there just waiting for you!" In spite of the horrid morning he was going to have to face, Ran couldn't fight the smile that rose to his lips. How could one person have so much cheer, so much life in her?  
  
"Fine, awright, I'm getting' up." The redhead rolled over and landed on the floor with an unceremonious *THUMP!*. "Ite!" He could hear Aya-chan struggling to hold back a laugh. She failed. Giggles burst out into the otherwise quiet room, and Ran stood, rubbing his now-sore hip, giving his imouto-chan the get-out-of-my-room-now-or-die look.  
  
"Hurry and come down before anything gets too cold. I made strawberry pancakes today, and you'd better eat every one of them," she chirped as she tripped out of the room. Half-asleep, half-dead, Ran dressed and slinked down the stairs to the kitchen. His senses were immediately attacked by the pungent smell of hot, fresh strawberries, French vanilla roast, and the Sweet William, Camellia and Hibiscus flowers centred at the table.  
  
"Aya-chan, you spoil me." The indigo-haired girl winked from the stove, and answered, "I know."  
  
"I'm coming to work with you today," she announced as she piled pancakes onto her brother's plate. "And don't try to tell me no. I have nothing else to do today, and I'm not gonna stay home all alone." As if to accentuate her point, she set a heart-shaped biscuit down next to Ran's cakes, flashing him her sweetest smile. He crumbled.  
  
"Fine, you can help out at the shop. It'll be nice to have you there." He paused. "You can help scare away those schoolgirls."  
  
"Ran!" He laughed, his sister son joining in as they ate.  
  
"Ken-kun wa kawaii yo!" The redhead winced as a young blonde girl screamed right by his ear, pointing right at the J-Leaguer. She pushed her way through the crowd and stopped before the brunette. "Do you want to get some ice cream with my friends and me on your break?" Blue eyes glared at the girl, unnoticed from behind the large mum display Mamoru was working on.  
  
"Ano... well, that is, I..."  
  
"Ken-kun's busy," Mamoru piped up. He stared emptily at the girl, his azure eyes unusually dull. "He's got practice after his shift, ne Ken?" The brunette nodded.  
  
"Precisely. I've got a game coming up." Well, at least he wasn't lying about that. He had a game in less than a week. The girl looked sorely disappointed, but perked up again.  
  
"I... We'll be there to cheer you on, Ken-kun!" she twittered before turning and bounding off to her friends, pigtails bouncing behind her. The boys watched her as she said something to her friends, looked back at Ken, then burst into giggles and blushes. Mamoru and Ken rolled their eyes at the girls and returned to work.  
  
"Minna-san! The store is closing for lunch! Please make your final purchases!" Aya-chan's voice rang out over the boisterous noise in the shop. Ten minutes and almost twenty purchases later, Aya locked the door and switched the sign to `Closed'. Everyone let out a grateful sigh. "Man, you guys are popular!" The boys groaned. "Well, I'm going to clean up a bit. You all go out and have some lunch."  
  
"You don't honestly believe I'm going to leave you to clean up by yourself, Aya, do you?" Ran was incredulous. He picked up a broom and, with an authoritative nod, set to work sweeping up. Mamoru looked to Ken, placid smile on his face.  
  
"Hungry?" Ken grinned.  
  
"I'm starved. Being hounded really takes a lot out of a person." He glanced over at Ran & Aya, backs turned to them, already deep in conversation and oblivious to the world. Ken slipped his arms around Mamoru's waist, leaning in close. "I know this nice little Italian restaurant on the corner of Fifth and Loft..." Mamoru giggled and blushed softly.  
  
"It sounds great. What're we waiting for? Let's go!" He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and was nearly out the door when they heard the phone right. Aya-chan and Ran both went for it at the same time. Aya-chan grabbed it with one hand, using the other to playfully fight away her brother.  
  
"Koneko no Sumu Ie, moshi-moshi? ... Un, hold on a second." She placed her hand over the receiver and turned to Ken. "It's for you, Ken-kun." The athlete looked at Mamoru.  
  
"Go on ahead without me. I'll be out in a minute." The blonde nodded and stepped out of the door, disappearing from sight. Ken took the phone, and Aya and Ran went back to their work.  
  
"This is Hidaka."  
  
"Ken? Thank god it's you! Are you all right???" Ken blinked. It was Kase on the other line. He sounded frantic and out of breath... something was wrong.  
  
"Kase? What's going on? Of course I'm all right. Why do you ask?"  
  
"There's a note. It was addressed to you, but there was no return, so I opened it, and god, I'm so glad you're okay," the hysterical man spurted out.  
  
"Note? Kase, what's happening?! Calm down and tell me!"  
  
"Someone is after you, Ken. This letter, it was under the door. It had your name on it, nothing else. I was suspicious, so I opened it. I was so scared, I called you right away."  
  
"What did it say...?" Ken was starting to feel very nervous. This was not going to be good, if it could get Kase to the point of psychosis.  
  
"It says: What is yours will be mine, but what is mine will not be yours. You will receive instructions." There was silence.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm so relieved to hear your voice. I was so scared..." Ken chewed on his thoughts for a moment.  
  
"I'll be right over, Kase. Stay there, and don't touch that note again."  
  
"Please be careful, Ken." Both hung up. Ken turned and saw the concern written across Aya and Ran's faces, but didn't want to try and explain everything.  
  
"I've got to go," was all he said. He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the shop, worry written all over his face. He reached his bike and was about to hop on and speed the hell off, when he noticed it: a white envelope resting on the seat. Dread filled the brunette as he slowly reached out and opened it. Shaky hands unfolded the pristine white paper. Ken felt the world disappear as he read the words over and over again, they just wouldn't compute in his brain. No, no, it had to be a lie. It couldn't be right. `What is yours is mine. Mamoru sends his regards." The bottom of the paper was splattered with a few drops of blood, still fresh and...  
  
"Oh, god..." He could feel his stomach churning, convulsing with the fear and disbelief and shock of it all. Inside the envelope was an all too familiar silver hoop. Reluctantly, his eyes moved back to the paper to read the rest of the message. `I will contact you with instructions. If you wish your friend to live, you will follow them precisely. If you attempt to contact the police, he will suffer greatly. Act wisely.'  
  
Ken was numb, absolutely numb. He inattentively folded the paper and returned it to the envelope before securing it in his jacket. He climbed onto his bike, started it, and peeled out toward his apartment, his actions mechanical and unfeeling. Exactly the way he felt inside. Deadened. Someone had Mamoru, and that same person was threatening him harm if Ken didn't cooperate. The questions consumed him, and the world melted around him, leaving him alone with but one thought. Why?  
  
Kase stood outside the flower shop. It was a little after noon, so the boys must be closing up and heading out. He flipped open his phone and punched in the number to the shop. Taking a deep breath, he waited for the answer.  
  
"Koneko no Sumu Ie, moshi-moshi?" The girl that answered had a beautiful voice... He could see her through a window. She had a face to match the beautiful sound. He almost lost himself, and he couldn't let that happen. He sucked in a sharp breath.  
  
"Hidaka Ken, please!" he nearly whispered, hushed, urgent, and frenetic.  
  
"Un, hold on a second."  
  
"This is Hidaka."  
  
"Ken? Thank god it's you! Are you all right???" The older man made his voice as frightened as he could. Apparently, he was a better actor than he'd thought. Ken answered, his own voice wracked with worry.  
  
"Kase? What's going on? Of course I'm all right. Why do you ask?" It was almost too easy. He spotted his blonde target stepping outside. Shit, he had to hurry it up.  
  
"There's a note. It was addressed to you, but there was no return, so I opened it, and god, I'm so glad you're okay," he lied. There was a brief pause.  
  
"Note? Kase, what's happening?! Calm down and tell me!" Kase took another false, shuddering deep breath, to `collect himself.' Too easy...  
  
"Someone is after you, Ken. This letter, it was under the door. It had your name on it, nothing else. I was suspicious, so I opened it. I was so scared, I called you right away." He started walking, silently as to not give away his position to either Mamoru or Ken. A hand reached into the pocket, to the short-range dart gun concealed there. Carefully, Kase aimed it, tailing his slow-moving target with unerring precision as he walked down the street. After much hesitation, Ken spoke again, his lovely voice hushed with the sudden shock.  
  
"What did it say...?" Kase fired the gun. The dart seared through the air silently, embedding itself into the arm of the young blonde. He didn't even have time to cry out before the dart's potent poison set to work, and the youth fell unconsciously to the ground.  
  
"It says: What is yours will be mine, but what is mine will not be yours. You will receive instructions." Kase hurried across the street and pulled the second note out of his pocket, the one he'd written ahead of time. He liberated the dart from soft flesh, a few drops of blood splattering onto the white paper. He grinned, and pulled the earring from Mamoru's ear, dropping it into the packet. `A perfect touch,' he thought before sealing the envelope. Kase fought back a grunt that would have given him away as he heaved Mamoru's form over his shoulders. God, dead weight was horrible to cart around...  
  
"What does that mean?" Ken asked hesitantly.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm so relieved to hear your voice. I was so scared..." Cold, heartless eyes rolled at the cheesy dialogue their owner was spilling out. Kase grinned as he placed the envelope carefully on his friend's bike, then stepped inside his own car, throwing Mamoru carelessly in the back.  
  
"I'll be right over, Kase. Stay there, and don't touch that note again."  
  
"Please be careful, Ken." Kase turned his cell phone off, turned the key in the ignition, and sped off like a bat out of hell. When he felt he was safely out of harm's way, he began laughing. A mad, uncontrollable laughter. He had done it. The first step to Hidaka Ken's timely demise was finished with harrowing ease. He would enjoy playing with Ken for a while. And the goalie would never suspect anything until...  
  
"Too late, Ken. It's too late."  
  
Cue the angst and the scary music. You know, I came upon a realization recently. I tend to dislike angsty fics, but look at what I'm writing! I'm such a hypocrite... At least I'm doing a decent job, I think. What do you think?  
  
Kourui  
  
PS. As far as the flowers go, all three convey messages of perfection and beauty. It seemed appropriate for a house with two Fujimiya's... 


	8. False Friend

What If?  
Chapter 8- False Friend  
  
  
  
  
  
At the sound of a sharp rapping on the door, Kase stood and hurried over to it, throwing his frantic expression on, on the way. He jerked the door open and found himself standing there with an armful of Ken. The boy was frenetic, sobbing and trembling uncontrollably even when Kase wrapped his arms comfortingly about the smaller form.  
"Ken…?" he began.  
"Mamoru… He's got Mamoru…" Kase bit back a grin against his best friend's hair as he pulled him closer.  
"Oh god, Ken… I'm sorry…" 'Sorry I didn't do this sooner.' "But how? Wasn't he with you the whole day?" He could feel the younger boy shake his head against his chest.  
"Lunch break, when… when you called. I told him to go ahead, that I'd catch up, and then… then…" His voice broke and was totally lost to him. Kase helped him over to his couch, his arms never leaving the comfortable embrace he had the J-Leaguer in. Ken's hand raised up, a white envelope clutched in his fingers. Kase took it, even though he already knew what was in there. He'll he'd written it!  
"What is it…?" he asked as he opened it. His eyes skimmed over the typed letters. It wouldn't have done at all to handwrite it. Ken would have realized immediately realized who it was, and all would have been for naught. "Oh, no," he whispered in mock horror.  
"I couldn't protect him, Kase… I couldn't do anything…" Ken could feel his friend's strong fingers gently stroking his hair, that soft voice whispering gentle nonsensical words to him. "I…"  
"Shh, Ken," Kase murmured. Ken fit so very well in his arms… If only things had been different, if only… "We've got to call the police." This caused a reaction. Ken jerked up, his eyes wide and bleak from tears, but full of fear and determinations, as well.  
"Are you nuts?! Didn't you see what the note said?! If I call the cops, something bad is going to happen to Mamoru!" Kase chewed on this. 'Good… Ken isn't going to take a chance on this one. Everything is going according to plan…' At that very moment, something changed on Ken's face. The worry written across his features was suddenly replaced with something of an epiphany. "Yohji… I can call Yohji!" Kase quirked an eyebrow.  
"Who's Yohji?"  
"Detective Kudou Yohji, the one who came to me about those accusations!" Kase flinched internally. This was NOT good. The little bastard actually knew a detective, someone who could bust him wide open! How to deter him, how to deter him…  
"Didn't you just say something bad will happen to Mamoru if you call the cops?" Ken shook his head, chocolate locks flying about him.  
"This guy is a professional! He can find Mamoru without this guy even knowing he's being researched! I know it! Oh, Kase, he's the only one who could help me…" And with that, Ken subsided into tears once more. The older boy ran his fingers through Ken's hair soothingly, clenching his teeth as he did so. He hadn't counted a detective in as a factor of the equation. This would make things difficult. It wasn't as if Kase had no experience dodging the law or lying, but still… He didn't want to take chances with this, his last hope of giving Ken what he truly deserves…  
"All right."  
  
  
  
Yohji paced across the room for the nth time since he'd arrived about half an hour ago. Jade eyes glanced to the pair on the couch, Ken sitting with his eyes transfixed to the floor, and the older man called Kase with his arms around the other in a comforting gesture. This kid just couldn't seem to catch a break. He ran a slender hand through long honey-coloured hair and stopped, looking at both boys on the couch.  
"Let me get this straight. You-" he pointed at Kase "-came over to visit, but instead of finding Ken here, you found a note under the door threatening Ken." The older nodded. "And you-" he pointed at Ken "-got his-" pointed to Kase "-call about the note, and when you got outside to rush over, there was another note in which this mysterious person claimed to have Mamoru. Right?"  
"Basically," Ken answered. His lovely tenor voice, usually so boisterous and happy, was now laden think with worry, pain, and exhaustion. It was enough to break a man's heart. The detective fumbled through his pockets and produced a pack of cigarettes.  
"Do you mind if I…?" the brunette shook his head, and Yohji lit the stick, taking a slow, long, relaxing drag. This was some case, he had to admit. "And you've received no other information or contact from this mystery stalker?" Another shake of the boy's head. Well, shit. He didn't have very much information to work with, but something inside told him not to share that fact with his client. Nor should he begin inquisitions… The poor kid was under enough stress and crap as it was…  
"Tell you what, kid," Yohji started. "I can start by bugging the phone line. If you like, I can install a hidden security camera inside the apartment as well." He paused, taking another hit of his cigarette. "All I can promise you is that I will be at your beck and call. If you think you're in immediate danger, or if this creep tries to contact you, I'll be right there to nail his ass." Ken allowed himself a small, grateful smile, which lightened Yohji's own worry.  
"Thank you," the young athlete whispered. "I'd like that." The honeyed man nodded.  
"Where are your phones?"  
  
Another half-hour later, both phones in the apartment were bugged, and a mini-camera had been placed on the inside of the door. It would record anyone coming in and anyone coming out. Simply put, no one would be sneaking around without getting caught on Candid Camera©.  
"Thank you so much, Yohji…" Chocolate eyes looked wearily into deep jade ones, staring sympathetically back.  
"Get some rest, Ken. I'll take care of everything, so don't you worry. The great Kudou Yohji is at your service." He bowed low, a wide, reassuring grin on his face as he stepped out of the door. As soon as it slicked shut, Kase turned to his friend.  
"Do you want me to stay with you?" Ken shook his head. "Ken, really. This is going to be tough. Are you certain-?"  
"Kase," he interrupted, "I just… want to be alone now. Go on home and get some rest yourself." He felt a strong hand squeeze his shoulder, but didn't look up to meet the gaze he knew was there.  
"I'll call you." Kase received no confirmation as he let his hand slide from the sullen boy's motionless form. 'Wallow, then, you bastard. This is what you deserve.' The older turned sharply and walked out. Slowly, numbly, Ken walked into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He thought his eyes had run dry, but the warm wetness that streaked down his face told him otherwise. He curled up against himself and cried.  
  
  
  
It was dark, so very, very dark. And the silence… Mamoru cried out into the emptiness, but there was no answer. There hadn't been ever since he'd woken. He had no idea how long it had been, no idea what time it was, where he was, what was going on… The last thing he remembered was Ken telling him to go ahead without him, the warm sunlight on his skin, and then nothing. The world had disappeared in a split second, and when he'd come to, he was surrounded by darkness induced by a blindfold. His wrists and ankles had been bound tightly to a chair, this much he could tell. Everything else remained a terrifying mystery. Just as he was about to scream again into his surroundings, he heard the sound of a door opening in the distance.  
"Who's there???" he demanded. An easy chuckle answered him, filling his ears with the disturbing sound.  
"That's not important," a deep voice spoke. "The only thing you need to concern yourself with is doing everything I tell you." Mamoru snorted.  
"Why should I do that?"  
"Because if you don't…" There was a whooshing sound, followed by a sharp slap that sent Mamoru's head snapping to the side under the force of the blow. Suddenly the voice was very close, breath hot and angry against his ear. "…I will have to do bad things to you." He couldn't help it, but his breathing sped up. He was scared, as much as he didn't want to show it. That, and that slap had hurt. _Really_ hurt. The blonde listened intently as he heard retreating footsteps, then the sound of something being turned on. "Hello, Ken," the voice crooned. Why was this person calling Ken? What was going on?!  
"Wha… Who is this?!" Kase grinned widely.  
"Irrelevant. I told you I would contact you with instructions, as I am doing. And just for your information, that bugging device you installed will do little to no good against me. I might even have to punish Mamoru for your disobedience."  
"NO! Please, just don't hurt him!" Kase strode over to his captive, grinning maniacally.  
"Should have considered that before, Ken." He grabbed a handful of flaxen hair, jerking the boy's head back. A pained scream ripped through the air.  
"MAMORU!!!"  
"He's got a lovely neck, doesn't he, Ken? I wonder how much it bleeds…" Kase heard a sob on the other line.  
"Oh, god… please don't, please… What do you want me to do…?" 'There's my obedient little Ken,' Kase thought with a wicked grin.  
"You will throw the game tomorrow. I want your team to lose by at least three goals." Considering it was a soccer game, three was a BIG number. He waited for Ken's reaction.  
"… All right. Just don't hurt Mamoru, please… I'll do it…"  
"Then he lives for another day. Good choice, Ken." He hung up the special bug-scrambler phone a friend had found on the black market for him and looked down at the boy who's head was still wrenched back, exposing that long, slender neck. He bent down and traced his tongue along its gentle curves, holding back a chuckle at the revolted shudder that swept through his prisoner.  
"Why are you doing this?" he whispered. Kase stood straight and released the boy.  
"I'm just giving Ken what he deserves. He's earned every bit of what I'm giving him."  
"How?" The older paused, then frowned.  
"You talk too much. Don't make me gag you."  
Mamoru swallowed his pride and his courage, and pressed on. "How?"  
"He turned his back on me!" came the hissed reply, venomous and full of hatred. "He took and took and never gave back! He got success and fame and was content to leave me in the dust, standing in his goddamn shadow like some faithful dog!"  
"You're jealous." Mamoru was met with another viscous slap, and then he felt something being pulled and tightened around his mouth.  
"I'll take it off when you learn to watch your own mouth." Mamoru heard diminishing footsteps once more, and the tell-tale sound of a door slamming told him that he was once again alone in the mystery room. The bonds around his wrists were too tight, and he could feel the muscle beneath throbbing with pain that would explode when he was free of them. If he ever was free of them…  
  
  
  
Through the black of night, a creature darker than the moonless shadows made his way through the front door of his mansion after the week-long business trip in Ido, followed closely by his second son. The trip had been a success. He now owned Gomaku Manufacturers, and with that came a safe place to store his smuggled and illegal goods. Hirofumi dropped his briefcase and coat onto the table in the hallway with an emphatic *thump*.  
"So this is what you do for a living, is it, father?" Reiji met his son's piercing gaze with a dangerous one.  
"You knew that. Don't act so surprised," he growled. "If you try to back out now, I will assure you that you will die." Hirofumi couldn't decide what was more disturbing- the fact that his father had just threatened his life, or the nonchalant way he'd done it. Albeit, his father spoke the truth. Little Mamoru was the only one who remained in the dark about his father's true occupation. Even their mother knew. She highly disapproved, but wasn't about to turn her back on one of the most dangerous men in all of Japan. Hirofumi had known since the time he was kidnapped those eight years ago. He'd also learned that he wasn't the initial target, that they were really after Mamoru. After that, he'd kept an extra-watchful eye on the boy, making it clear to his family that nothing was to happen to his little brother. He hadn't even had to add a threat to his demand; his point was made loud and clear. Surprisingly, his wish had also been respected. Over the years, there had been threats and elaborate plans, but none that were acted out after a death-promising glare from the middle son. He loved Mamoru, the only person in his family he felt anything but subordination to. He merely prayed he'd be able to save Mamoru from the life that would inevitably claim that innocence, that purity that set him apart from everyone else.  
"Of course I wouldn't. Do you think I'm stupid? I am your son, after all. And… blood is thicker than water." Reiji smiled, as best as a cold-hearted, murdering, fuckhead of a human could.  
"I'm glad to hear that," he said detachedly, before turning to climb the stairs to his chambers. "Just make sure you remember that in the future." Those were the last words uttered from the old man before he disappeared into the shadows, melting, his form distorting, twisting in the blackness. 'How disgustingly poetic,' Hirofumi thought on his way to the kitchen. The very same kitchen he and Mamoru had absolutely trashed in their failed attempt to make breakfast for themselves. They'd come up with some pretty good things, but nothing that could be classified breakfast, or even real food, for that matter. He felt a smile rise to his lips at the fond memory, but felt a twinge of pain inside him. He loved Mamoru, but knew… he knew that they would never really bond. They couldn't. How can something so pure coincide with something so twisted and ugly? He would save Mamoru, no matter what. Even if it meant… Even if it meant his own life! With a determined nod, the young businessman hurried up the stairs to the room on the opposite side of the stairs from his own. He knocked on the door.  
"Mamoru..?" There was only silence to answer him. "Mamo-chan, you awake?" He turned the knob, relieved to find the door unlocked, and pushed the heavy door inward to the room. He stepped gingerly inside, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. "Mamoru?" The room was empty, devoid of life. Not to mention cold… But where was his little brother?! It wasn't like Mamoru to leave without a note or calling his cell phone to leave a message, especially if he knew his nii-chan was going to be returning home. Maybe… just maybe he was at that Ken-kid's place… Yes, that was it. That had to be it, because…  
"If anything is wrong with my brother, may God have mercy on his soul."  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that a lot of people hate Hirofumi for what he did to poor lil' Omi-chan in the show, and they're probably going to be a bit incised by me writing him in as one of the good-guys. Something I think many people fail to realize is Hirofumi was Omi's only relative that truly cared for him (other than Ouka, who remains unheard of in this story). Yes, he worked him over pretty good, but he was trying to get him to turn on his friends, to come back to him. Selfish, yes, but he simply wanted his brother back. He just went about it the wrong way. Anyway, I'm rambling now. Just thought I'd expound upon that a bit. Let me hear your thoughts on it, ne?  
  
Kourui 


	9. Captive

What If?  
  
Chapter 9- Captive  
  
  
  
  
  
Ran frowned heavily at the pathetic sight before him. Those russet eyes that had always been so full of life were staring out the window, into the rain, dead to the world. Ken was hardly a person anymore, simply a shell, moving with mechanical functions put forth by a mechanical mind. Unfeeling. It was a frightening concept to him, not being able to feel anything but despair… He was grateful for the rain, though. It was keeping the ravenous schoolgirls away; the dark clouds hanging overhead as they dropped sheet after sheet of unending rain were incredibly foreboding. It seemed like it was just himself and Aya today. Ken wasn't really there…  
  
The redhead had been shocked to see him waiting at the door of the shop, standing under the awning, his brown eyes seeming as dark as the clouded early morning. Aya had tried to convince him to go home and rest, but Ken wouldn't have it. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, especially after…  
  
He'd told them about the call and the instructions. He didn't dare tell anyone else, and wouldn't have told those two if Aya hadn't pressed so hard for him to explain what was wrong. He had thrown the game that would have assured his team a place in the championships a few days ago. Mamoru had not been released. Ran knew he'd gotten more calls, more 'instructions', but he refused to speak about any more than what he already had. Ran had understood and left the boy to his ministrations, but looking at him now… It hurt. He wanted so much to make the pain go away for everyone, to make everything right again, but in the long run, he and Aya were helpless. Yohji was the only one who could help, and Lord knew, he was giving it his all. The blonde may have seemed like a jokester or a nuisance, or even an annoyance at times, but he had his heart in the right place. Feeling a little guilty, he recalled a conversation he'd eavesdropped on…  
  
"Listen, Ken. I have some bad news." There was a whimper. "The kidnapper- stalker- whatever the hell this bastard is- he's got a scrambler."  
  
"What does that mean?" Ken's voice sounded so weak, so tired…  
  
"It means we can't hear your conversations. There's no way we can record this guy and match vocal identities with anyone."  
  
"…Oh."  
  
"And you're sure you can't recognize his voice?"  
  
"No. He's using some sort of distorter." A sigh, the sound of a lighter being flicked.  
  
"All I can offer you right now is a tracer. To get it to work, you'll have to keep him talking for at least a minute. It may not sound like it, but that's a lot of time, Ken. Especially if he ever finds out."  
  
"Okay." The silence that followed was horribly unsettling. It seemed for a moment the quiet would never end. Then, Yohji spoke again.  
  
"What did he ask for this time?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't think I can't tell, Ken. What doe he want this time?" There was another long hesitation. Not a silence, just a vocal pause.  
  
"He told me to rob the Hanyuu National Bank. He said if he doesn't see the story plastered all over the news in three days, he'll start sending Mamoru back to me in pieces." Ran felt himself gag in the hall behind the store by the back room. What kind of sick bastard would do such a thing?!  
  
"Hmph. I'll talk to my associates, and work something out with the bank. We may very well be able to stage something realistic enough to make the news." The redhead smiled satisfactorally. The guy who had Mamoru was going to get a pleasant little trick played on his sorry ass.  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
Ran had, had to high-tail it out of there, and nearly got caught listening in on their discussion, but it was worth it, knowing even a little bit more about what his friend was having to face.  
  
Ken hadn't even heard the footsteps approaching, nor had he heard the gentle, deep voice whispering his name. He did, however, jump when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. His head snapped around, somnolent chocolate- coloured eyes widened with surprise.  
  
"W- what?" he asked, flustered.  
  
"I said go home, Ken. You're not acting productively." He stopped, amethyst eyes glancing back to the old woman on her rocking chair, holding that infernal cat of hers. "Momoe-san says you're fired." He was relieved beyond words to see that tiny smile creep onto Ken's face.  
  
"Momoe-san doesn't even know my name," he countered lightly. Ran shrugged.  
  
"That's beside the point. She said to fire the new guy, and, well, you're the only new guy left." He grinned. "Really. Don't you believe me?" Ken shook his head, that small smile remaining on his lips. For this, Ran was grateful. The unperturbed moment was untimely broken by the shrill ringing of a phone, ended on its second ring by Aya.  
  
"Koneko no Sumu Ie, moshi-moshi!" she piped. "Un! Uh huh… Uh huh. Yosh'!" Aya looked up from the phone, eyes on Ken. "Kase says to get your ass out of the store and get some bloody damn sleep!" Ran's eyes shot wide.  
  
"AYA!" The girl pouted and batted her eyes.  
  
"What??? It's what he said, Ran-nii…" The disapproving look in those violet eyes did not change nor did they lessen. Aya giggled nervously. Ken sighed, bringing the attention back on himself.  
  
"Tell Kase I'm going…" he sighed dejectedly and with defeat, running a hand through thick chocolate locks. "And you can tell him to shove it, too."  
  
"KEN!"  
  
"Hello? Kase? Ken says you can shove it."  
  
"AYA!!!!!" Ken couldn't help himself, despite the pressure and mental exhaustion. He laughed. Boisterously, raucously, he laughed. His laughter only came to him harder and louder when Aya winced and aimed the phone away from her ear, fluent curses and profanities directed playfully at Ken screaming out from the phone. Ran rushed forward and snatched the receiver away, clicking the 'off' button emphatically. A good-natured contemptuous glare followed Ken out of the shop, into the rain, onto his bike, and down the street until the J-Leaguer was no longer in sight. Then, that amethyst gaze turned onto their sister.  
  
"You…" he began mischievously, "Need to get your mouth washed out." Aya gasped and frowned with feigned indignity.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! You'll have to catch me, first!" With that, the young girl took off, running to the back of the shop, then out into the pouring rain, where Ran tackled her to the ground. The water splashed everywhere, and they were both soaked within seconds, but it didn't matter to either as rain unsuccessfully drowned out the sounds of laughter emanating from the two.  
  
  
  
Yohji frowned in intense concentration directed at the work spread across the table, the 'evidence' gathered so far. If it could be called that, the useless scraps he had managed to collect. 'All right,' he thought. 'Whoever this person is, he seriously has it out to get Ken. Possible motives are revenge, infatuation / stalking, jealousy… That's a good start. This guy's obviously messed up in the head. He seems to be trying to test how far Ken will go, but also seems to know his boundaries. Rule out strangers or anyone in the limelight. This person knows Ken pretty well. Start with close friends or fans.'  
  
"Oh, god, please let this not be another obsession thing," he moaned aloud. He would absolutely scream if he'd been chasing down some sickly obsessed fangirl named… Marlene or Gertrude, or something like that. He pulled a few files closer to him. A couple family members, cousins or something, but Yohji had ruled them out almost instantly. Ken wasn't very close with anyone in his family save his parents. So Chihara, Yun, and Rika are definitely out of the picture." He picked up the files and dropped them aside on a chair. "That leaves a couple close friends on the circuit and a few serious enemies from opposing teams." A growl escaped his lips, and it was all he could do not to sweep his arm across the table and destroy the whole fucking case. It was so frustrating, the whole thing. And he hated working with so little. The kid was seventeen goddamn years old! What could he possibly have done to deserve something like this?! And that Takatori kid… First, he gets kidnapped (and there was no telling what the sicko that had him was doing…), and by the time he gets free, the rest of his family will probably have been busted by Asuka. She was very efficient when she chose to be, and this was a time she chose to be. Yohji wanted so much to help Ken, to make the poor teenagers problems go away. This was something no one so young should ever have to deal with.  
  
"Enough brooding," he snapped at himself. Time to get serious. He reached for a folder belonging to some guy who'd held a serious grudge ever since he'd lost to Ken, then gotten his ass kicked by the brunette's friends when he started a bar brawl, but stopped when another file caught his attention. Kochiro Kase. For a while, he didn't move, lost in thought. Maybe… "Maybe it'd be a good idea to talk things once-over with this Kase fellow…" Yohji slid the file over and opened it.  
  
In a room across the moderately sized house, Asuka Kudou sat, reorganizing her information with a stern grimace on her usually lovely features. She would have to go back to the estate and gather more evidence. "Not enough," Chyokan had told her. They had all they needed to lock Takatori and Hirofumi away for twice their lives, but not Masafumi. She had dropped the file containing the lab pictures somewhere between the estate and the office. Asuka punched the table. Hard. And regretted it as the throbbing ache quickly set in over the sharp pain from impact. She would have to sneak back into that foreboding mansion with it's dark rooms with shadows waiting to eat you alive, and those horrible pictures of his 'test subjects' that were anything but human any longer. She remembered the 'children' she'd amidst the pictures. Kids, for god's sake.  
  
Masafumi was going down.  
  
Asuka pulled up a piece of paper and began to plan her route out. She would have to employ every trick and tactic she knew, maybe even some new ones. It had been easy to get around with just the youngest in the house, but now that the father was back, security would be a bitch to bypass. Not only that, but she had two more, very dangerous, people to avoid. It was going to be tough, she didn't doubt that for a second, but it had to be done.  
  
"I'm so getting my ass promoted for this," she mused aloud. "One way or another." Yohji was going to have a royal hissy fit over this.  
  
  
  
Mamoru licked his lips, dry and chapped from going so long without anything to moisten them. The gag had finally been let down, but for a specific reason. The last number in the phone was dialed, and the blonde could feel the cold plastic against the side of his head.  
  
"You know what to say," the voice spoke. "If you deviate or try to tell him what's happening, you will regret it." After two rings, Mamoru heard the familiar voice of his big brother answer.  
  
"Takatori, moshi-moshi."  
  
"Nii-chan!" Mamoru chirped with feigned gaiety. "You're back!"  
  
"Mamoru! Thank god, I was worried sick! Of course I'm back, you knew that I would be! Where are you?!" Mamoru bit his lip and forced himself to keep going. Otherwise, who knew what would happen to him or anyone else, for that matter?  
  
"I'm at Ken's place," he lied. "I forgot you were coming home. Sorry. You know how easily I forget stuff like this." Hirofumi didn't answer. Mamoru never forgot anything, let alone the day his own brother would be coming back home to him. Something was out of place; the whole situation reeked of foul play.  
  
"Give me directions, Mamo-chan. I'll come pick you up. Father has been worried, too." Azure eyes twinkled suddenly from behind the blindfold that hid them. YES! Hirofumi caught on! How to tell him…. There had to be a way… The boy smiled.  
  
"Geez, Hiro'," he forcibly laughed. "You make it sound like we haven't seen each other in eight years!" The laughter faded, and only silence remained. 'Come on, Hiro'! Don't let me down now, PLEASE!' After what seemed an eternity, an easy chuckle broke the leaden quiet.  
  
"Right, Mamo-chan," he answered. "I'll be sure to hold things over here for you. When are you coming home?" He felt a warm presence near his ear, and heard that deep voice whisper to him.  
  
"Tell him you'll call him with an update later."  
  
"Ne, nii-chan? I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back. I'm a little tied up at the moment-" he choked back a hiss as he felt something sharp digging into his side. That was too close, and his captor had caught that one. "But I'll give you a call when I have some free time." Another sharp pain pulsed through him as the blade pierced the skin of his waist threateningly.  
  
"Sure thing, Mamo-chan. Talk to you later." Kase ripped the phone away from the boy and pulled his knife free, the blade lightly coated with the crimson hue of blood.  
  
"That was very, very stupid, Mamoru. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were trying to tell him something."  
  
"Who are you?" was all Mamoru said. His side hurt a little, but it was a shallow wound, and the blood would clot and scab it over soon enough. A rueful snigger answered him. "Fine. You know, if you're going to keep me, shouldn't you at least feed me and let me take a shower or something? I really need one, especially after being in this musty… wherever we are."  
  
"You think I owe you anything?" the snide voice asked.  
  
"There is a certain diplomacy to abducting people, yes."  
  
"You speak as if from experience." Mamoru opened his mouth to speak, then shut it quickly. If he said anything of his brother's own kidnapping, whoever had him might realize the depth of what he'd said over the phone. "Any preference?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want to eat, don't you? I'm not such an overtly cruel man." Mamoru snorted, and was met with a fwap to the head. Not a smack, or a real hit. More of a… tease.  
  
"… Unagi and pork fried rice."  
  
"An interesting combination." There was a pause. Mamoru then felt a pair of hands on his, still tied to the back of the chair. "If I cut these ropes, are you going to try anything funny?" The blonde boy didn't answer. He wasn't certain he'd heard correctly. Was this guy going to let him go?! He felt a tugging on his bonds, then a snapping sound, and his hands were free. They fell to his side, blood rushing back into them painfully. He rubbed his sore wrists, willing the pain to subside. "If you reach for the blindfold, I'll not hesitate to kill you," the voice instructed. Mamoru felt the rope around his ankles release. He wondered…  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I told you, I'm not an evil person. I don't enjoy bringing you discomfort. You haven't done anything terribly wrong."  
  
"And what has Ken done?" The air immediately stiffened, tensed around the two figures.  
  
"I told you before." Kase watched Mamoru rise, his face scrunching up in pain as he finally stretched his cramped limbs. "When you hear the door close, you can take the blindfold off and give your eyes a break," he offered. "But, when I come back, you'll have to put it back on again." He stalled for a moment. "I'm trusting you, Mamoru."  
  
The boy listened to the retreating footsteps, and snatched the cloth from his face at the tell-tale click of the door shutting. What the hell was going on?! His captor who, only days before had been hissing at him and striking him, was now this soft, gentle, kind person who didn't want his prisoner in discomfort. It was like he was two people instead of just one. Azure eyes blinked in the dim light, taking in their surroundings. They were a bit sore from many days of disuse, and he was grateful for the low lighting. It seemed to be a basement of some sort, or maybe a lower level of a factory, he wasn't sure.  
  
There was a glass of water standing on a desk nearby, and Mamoru threw himself at it, gulping it down greedily. The cold liquid felt so good as it flowed down his throat. Cold. It had just recently been placed there. For him? It seemed so. This situation was getting strange. The blonde wished he could speak to Ken, even if for just a few seconds to tell him that he was okay, and to hang in there… Azure eyes came to rest upon a phone with a large device on the mouthpiece that Mamoru recognized as a distorter. He had found one when he was eleven inside the house, and hadn't questioned what it was there for. He simply used it to make some prank phone calls. He and Hirofumi had laughed for so long after the last person, who'd started screaming at them in some foreign language. It sounded like Greek. Or maybe Italian. Something about 'putana' or something.  
  
The youth shook his head at the sidetracked thoughts. Even if he called Ken, the boy would probably freak out at the rather un-Mamoruish voice that would be trying to communicate with him. About twenty minutes later, he heard his captor's voice outside the door, telling him to replace the blindfold. He did. The door opened, and immediately, Mamoru was attacked by a viscous onslaught of delicious smells. Having the blindfold on, he was at a bit of a disadvantage. Until, that is, a pair of strong hands came to his aid, helping him direct the food to his mouth. There was something oddly familiar in that strong, possessive grip…  
  
"I want to talk to Ken," Mamoru tried, showing up all his bravado, though he was nearly shaking with fear.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to tell him I'm okay." He thought quickly, assessing the situation, trying to warp it to his advantage. "He'd probably be more inclined to do what you tell him to if he knows that doing it is really keeping me safe." That comment hit paydirt. After dinner, or lunch, whatever it was (Mamoru wasn't sure. He'd lost all track of time days ago.), his captor led him over to the phone and removed the distorter before punching Ken's number in.  
  
"Hidaka." God, Ken's voice was ragged, exhausted, but it was the sweetest sound Mamoru had heard since his abduction.  
  
"Hello, Ken."  
  
"Mamoru?! MAMORU!!! Thank God! Are you all right?! Where are you?! Has that bastard hurt you?! I swear to god, if he has, when I find him, I'll-"  
  
"Ken! I'm okay. I'm okay." There was a rush of relieved breath, and he could hear Ken choke up on the other line. "He's not hurting me, Ken. He's the one who is letting me call you."  
  
"Mamoru, stay on the line as long as you can. Yohji put a tracer on the line. If we can stay connected for a minute, we can find you and get you to safety." The blonde's heart leapt into his throat. Safe. One minute. He could do this. "God, Mamoru, it's so good to hear your voice…"  
  
"Yours, too, Ken. Everything's going to be okay, Ken."  
  
"Say goodbye, Mamoru," Kase directed. 'No!' the boy thought. 'No, no, no, no! Not yet! Just thirty more seconds!'  
  
"C- Can't I have just a little more time? Please?" he pleaded. Kase looked at the phone, making sure he was quiet enough not to be heard, lest Ken recognize his voice.  
  
"No. You've said what you wanted to."  
  
"Mamoru? What's going on?"  
  
"Ken, I've got to say goodbye…"  
  
"NO! Not yet, Mamoru! Fifteen seconds more! Stall, please! Somehow! I can't loose you this time!" Ten seconds left.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken…" Eight seconds. There was a scratching sound, and the cold, ruthless distorted voice that haunted Ken's nightmares and every waking moment spoke.  
  
"Goodbye, Ken." Three seconds. Click. Three more seconds, and Mamoru would be safe, and Ken would be free. Three seconds. Three seconds. The phone rang again. Ken stared at it blankly, unmoving. He wasn't sure he still could…  
  
Kase waited patiently as the phone continued to ring. Cold, brown eyes looked at the stilled form of Mamoru, sitting once again in the chair he'd been bound to for days. Only this time, it was of his own free will, and he wasn't attached. His head was drooped down, touching his chest. It seemed as if he'd collapsed and fallen asleep. Good. The ringing finally ended, and a few seconds passed in silence until the voice on the other end spoke.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ken, it's me."  
  
"K… Kase…" He couldn't hold it back any longer. The tears came, spilling out as sobs racked his already worn body.  
  
"Ken? Ken, calm down! Don't get hysterical! You're stronger than this! Tell me what happened!" Kase grinned and leaned back, not really listening to his 'friend's' words as the J-Leaguer spilled his heart out on the events that had just taken place. "Oh, Ken. At least he's okay, right? Thank God for that. We'll find a way to get him back, Ken. I promise you. Yeah. I'm always here for you, Ken. You should know that by know." 'Gullible fuck.' "I'll be right over. Don't argue with me, I don't care what you say. You need someone with you for this. Bye." He switched his cell phone off and regarded Mamoru for an instant before setting off on his way.  
  
Mamoru couldn't breathe. He felt as if he'd had a vice put around his chest, and it was being constricted more and more every second. The sudden realization had hit him when his captor had started speaking to Ken in that soft, friendly voice. This guy was two people, had been leading a double- life for who knew how long. A single, solitary tear streamed down the blonde's face, one whispered word uttering through the murky silence.  
  
"Kase…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm… I like this one. It came out very well, if you ask me. What do you think? Hey, is it just me, or does it seem whenever I'm ending a paragraph with Aya-chan & Ran, they're laughing? Ack… Sorry 'bout the redundancy of that. Please forgive me! Anyway, I think things are lining themselves up for the finish. Time to throw in the twists and turns… Chapter 10, coming soon! Enjoy!  
  
Kourui 


	10. Progress and Failure

What If?  
  
Chapter 10- Progress and Failure  
  
  
  
  
  
"…Police as of yet have no suspects as to the identity of the person who robbed Hanyuu National bank last night. Investigations are underway, and the police are simply thankful that no one was hurt. According to sources, this hit was without a doubt done by a professional. All security cameras were taken offline, and there seems to be no trail left by the culprit. Stay tuned to news seven for further updates as-" Yohji pushed the off button, a satisfied smile on his visage. It had been an immaculate hit, made especially simple with bank personnel in the background helping them: setting the cameras to switch off, then washing away all traces of the 'robbery'. The Partners were most impressed when they found the close-to ¥8,000,000 in notes and precious gems from the safe-deposit boxes on their meeting table this morning. They had agreed to play along with the staged robbery of their bank, for the reason they knew their money would never really be gone. Yohji had talked to a few of them before Chyokan had, and told them it was to save a life. This really opened them up for Chyokan, who was probably patting his fat back right now at how great he was. Yohji sniffed disdainfully.  
  
He had visited Ken the night before to tell him of their success. And had found himself face-to-face with that Kochiro character. He looked a bit upset that the honey-haired detective had dared to disturb their time. Something about that guy was starting to bug him… He had pulled Ken into his bedroom to talk to him in private, but couldn't shake the instinctive feeling they were being monitored.  
  
"Mamoru called me," he'd said sullenly, russet eyes fixed to the ground. Yohji had done a double take.  
  
"What?! How???"  
  
"He said… he said the guy let him. He's okay, Yohji. He's okay. He doesn't know where he is, though." A long, heavy pause hung in the air. "Three seconds."  
  
"Eh?" the honeyed man asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"If I could have kept the line going for three more seconds, we could've traced it." Yohji's heart went out to the agonized teen seated before him. He placed a slender hand on the now-frail shoulder, squeezing gently, reassuringly. No more words were exchanged. None were needed.  
  
"Call me if he contacts you again," the detective called over his shoulder as he turned to leave. "Either Mamoru or our mystery kidnapper." Ken nodded and followed the older man out of the room, where Kase immediately pulled him into a warm embrace. Yohji could feel a pair of eyes trying in vain to sear a hole through him by way of death-glare. He smirked.  
  
  
  
The bell on the door jingled, and two pairs of eyes (one set blue, one set violet) glanced up.  
  
"Irrashaimase," two voiced called out in unison. The dirty-blonde made a face.  
  
"That was nauseatingly cute," he murmured, putting a hand over his stomach. He couldn't help but smile when Ran glared at him and stuck his tongue out. Aya giggled. "Did you catch the news?"  
  
"Someone robbed the Hanyuu National Bank…" Yohji's grin grew wider. "……"  
  
Aya gasped. "Was it you, Yohji-kun?!" The older man held a finger to his smirking mouth.  
  
"Don't tell. It's a secret." Ran gaped in sheer and utter surprise. Aya giggled furiously at the irony.  
  
"You- you did WHAT?!" Ran bellowed over Aya-chan's giggling. "I can't believe this! How did you ever manage to pull it off?! I can't believe you were actually serious when you told Ken-" the redhead caught himself too late. The detective's smile faltered for an instant when he realized he'd been eavesdropped on. "I'm sorry, Yohji," the younger man began. "I was just walking by, and I heard voices… I'm just as worried about Ken as you are. As the rest of us are." He felt a hand squeeze his, and turned his violet gaze onto Aya, who was smiling comfortingly at him.  
  
"Well, too late to chastise you for it now," Yohji sighed. "Just give me your soul as repentance, and we'll call it a day." Green eyes twinkled playfully at the florist, who cast one last fleeting glance at his sister.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Kudou, but it's already taken." Aya smiled endearingly at her brother, tightening the grip on his hand lovingly. She turned her own gaze onto the chestnut-haired man.  
  
"Well? Come on, let's have some details!" she demanded. "Don't hold out on us now, Yohji-kun!" Yohji grinned and waved them off, away from the prying ears of the public who just might overhear. When everyone had situated themselves in the back room, he began.  
  
"Well," he said in his most supercilious voice, "It was no easy feat, but of course, nothing is too challenging for the great Kudou Yohji." A snort and snigger ripped through the air. Green eye glared at a certain redhead who was violently trying not to laugh. He was failing. A deep, rich chortling filled the air of the back room, and pale alabaster cheeks flushed a crimson that rivaled their owner's hair.  
  
"I- I'm sorry-" He tried in the gulps of air he gasped between cackles to apologize, but the words just would not come to him. Yohji cleared his throat loudly, and Ran finally managed to subside his amusement.  
  
"AS I was saying," the honeyed man growled. "We gained permission from the bank Partners, so they didn't think they had a real robbery on their hands. Then, we talked a few of the night janitors and a security guard into helping us out for twenty percent of the profits."  
  
"Wow," Aya breathed. "Well, they'd be fools to turn down the cops." Jade eyes twinkled. "They… did know you were cops… right?"  
  
"Let's just say they have the thanks of the thirteenth precinct, and pink slips from the Partners. We did that bank a favour, I think."  
  
"Do the local police know?"  
  
"Nope," Yohji answered proudly. "We tricked everyone. Oh, don't give me that look, Ran. We left so many red-herrings for the cops to find that they'll never catch on until it's safe for the Partners to claim the money as secure," he added. The redhead didn't look very convinced, but he let the issue drop.  
  
"How's Ken…?" Ran tested.  
  
"Exhausted. Frenetic. In the midst of a breakdown. Mamoru managed to get a hold of him, though, and that helped, I think. I just wish there was more I could do for him."  
  
"You're doing all you can, Yohji-kun," Aya spoke softly, her eyes reflecting with honesty and sincerity. "And that's enough." There was a comfortable silence that spread through the room, filling it and its occupants.  
  
"As long as there's hope…" Ran started. He never finished that sentence. He never needed to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru nursed the drink in his hands in complete silence. Kase had been talking to him, trying to keep him company. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the gesture to keep his sanity from being held and being alone so much, but… Frankly, ever since the blonde had realized who he was dealing with, he'd been shifting moods like a pregnant woman at 9 months. At first, there had been this heart-wrenching sorrow. It had hurt so much to think that someone who Ken loved so much, someone who had pretended to care so much for him for… (Who knew how long? Months? Years? Ever???) …could betray him like this. Indeed, Mamoru had been so distraught, he'd cried himself into sleep.  
  
When he awoke, the sorrow had disappeared. The only thing he'd felt then was anger and hatred. How DARE Kase turn his back on Ken like that?! If the older man had been there right then, Mamoru would have ripped him limb from limb, or at least he liked to think he would. He seethed in a murderous rage for hours, wishing there was something there to take aggressions out on besides the chair. He didn't want to lose a place to sit, truth be told, he didn't want to sit on the cold, hard floor…  
  
Eventually, the ire and fury died down and replaced itself with stark confusion, which was at the state he remained at now in the dark, with the blindfold over his eyes, listening to Kase's voice hold conversation with him.  
  
"So how is your side doing today?" Mamoru was jilted from his musings at the question pertaining to the injury the man had given him the day before when Mamoru had been talking with his brother, giving him secret clues that were just a tad bit too obvious. His hand went subconsciously to his side, and the shallow wound beneath the rumpled tee shirt.  
  
"It's fine," he answered honestly. He'd been grateful it was a shallow wound. He'd inspected it a bit when Kase had led him to the bathroom earlier, when the blonde was between moods. He'd been able to take a shower, which had felt WONDERFUL. After, he'd found a fresh set of clothes waiting for him. There was just so much he didn't understand about his captor. Kase was like an onion, he'd determined, with layer upon layer upon layer, and no matter how much you peeled, there was always something else there to block your way from finding out what's really underneath it all. Okay, maybe it wasn't a great analogy, but it was the best explanation Mamoru could give himself before he drove himself mad with unanswered and unanswerable questions.  
  
"I'm glad," the voice said. "I didn't want to hurt you, but I can't have you giving away information like that. Just play along and do what you're told, and you won't get hurt."  
  
"Aa." An insistent pause hung in the air until Mamoru finally asked the question that had been nagging him for so long. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"All of this. Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? When you first kidnapped me, you threatened my life, hit me, you even…" The sentence trailed off. Mamoru thought it be best to leave out the lick. He shuddered. "And all of a sudden, you started… you know, treating me like someone that wasn't being forcibly held and used to wreak havoc against someone else." He couldn't hide the disdain and spite in his voice with that last comment. He was less than pleased at being a tool for hurting one he cared about. He heard the rustling of clothes, which sounded like the older man was shrugging.  
  
"I don't know. There was no reason to be uncivil toward you. You haven't really done anything to deserve it." Truth be told, Kase felt almost guilty about using the young boy as a pawn in his revenge scheme, but it was necessary. There was no one else he could use that would instill such a fear and worry of well-being in the goalie. The brown-haired man downed the last of his drink and stood, watching Mamoru lift his head to follow the sound. The kid's senses were getting a little sharper, he noticed. From somewhere far away, the sound of a phone ringing drifted into the basement or room or whatever they were in. "I have to get that," he announced quickly. "Feel free to help yourself to any of the drinks or things down here."  
  
Mamoru listened to the hurried footsteps until he heard the door shutting in the distance. Immediately after, he ripped the cloth from his eyes, azure orbs sparkling with hope. He hadn't heard the door lock. The boy raced to up the flight of stairs and, swallowing his apprehensions, placed his hand on the knob. It turned. His heart leapt into his throat as the door swung open slowly, and silently by the grace of God. He could hear Kase's voice faintly in the distance. He seemed to be in an office building of some sort or another. Only, it didn't appear to be in use, nor had it been for quite some time, he could tell that much. He had no clue where he was, and it didn't matter. He slinked away soundlessly until he found an open window. Yes, using a door would be too risky. Kase might see it from the corner of his eye, or it could squeak… too much could and probably would go wrong. Instead, the blonde youth slipped his young, slender form between the frame and the pane, falling about ten feet before hitting solid ground. The sun was shining gently in the early morning sky. Sunlight. He was free. If this had been a game, or frankly any other situation, he would have laughed, whooped and hollered at his victory. Somehow, that didn't seem a good idea at the time. He did what any other even semi-intelligent person did at a time like this.  
  
He ran like hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hirofumi punched the red bag hanging from the ceiling with fervor unbeknownst to him before. Someone had his brother. Someone had his goddamn little brother! The one person in this whole fucked up world that had ever meant anything to him! And there was nothing he could do to help him. Sure, he could follow in his father's footsteps and have a price put on Mamoru's safe returning, and add a bonus for the head of his captor, but he was disgusted enough that he had been pressured into his 'family business', and refused to take such unnecessary measures. He wondered briefly if his father would give a damn that his youngest son had been abducted. 'Probably not, the sick fuck. He'd most likely thank the guy for doing what he couldn't eight years ago.'  
  
Hirofumi struck the punching bag again, anger and frustration gaining him a second wind. After another thirty minutes or so of this intense body- wracking workout, the man collapsed onto the matted floor, his breath arriving to him in short, shallow gasps. 'Mamoru…' His father had always wanted the middle child to be more like him. Now seemed the perfect time to start.  
  
The young man plodded to his room and stepped into the shower, wondering how to go about tricking his father into lending him the sources he needed to find this bastard. He couldn't come right out and say, 'Hey, pop, Mamo-chan's been kidnapped. You know, the kid you hate? Yeah, well I want him back. Can I get a list of your best bounty hunters? Hey, thanks!' He chuckled at the thought, though it was a rueful laugh. A sigh escaped him as he felt the water running over him, relaxing and tantalizing at the same time. Who could he possibly want to find that his father would allow him use of his own hunters…? An idea seeped into his head, causing him to smile. It was at that instant he remembered something Mamoru had done a while back.  
  
The blonde lad had been holding a book to his head, and a glass of water to the book. Hirofumi had merely regarded the odd display for a few minutes before finally speaking.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, kiddo?!" Mamoru had jumped at that, nearly upsetting the water and dropping the book. He had wasted no time in blushing furiously, even before he answered.  
  
"I'm… learning by osmosis," he admitted shyly. "I heard one of my friends say something about it…" Hirofumi had laughed for hours after that. Even now, he still chuckled at the fond memory he shared with his younger sibling. Precious moments like that were few and far-between now that they had grown up a little more. The young man heaved a sigh, stepping out of the shower. After he got dressed, it would be time to put his plan into action and pray for Mamoru's sake that it worked.  
  
Thick smoke from the thick cigar floated about in the air, refusing to dissipate. It was like some sort of man-made fog, inconsistent and flawed, with some patches being thinner and less foreboding than others. Hirofumi hid a sneer at the foul smell emanating from said cigar placed between his father's fingers. It was all he could do not to slap the damn thing from the monster's hand, not to mention a few other things…  
  
"And why should I lend you Farfellow?" the burly, much-older man asked as if the question was a burden to him.  
  
"I need to find someone," Hirofumi answered through clenched teeth. "A former associate of mine who has skipped out on a payment." Reiji Takatori sat in his big, overstuffed leather chair, taking minor little puffs from the imported Cubano cigar in his large hand. He knew damn well his son was lying to him, and the thought of killing him for such insubordination passed through his mind more than once since the young man had entered his office. He wanted something, or more importantly, someone. Someone he felt he couldn't reveal to his own father. Reiji snorted. If this boy hadn't been his own flesh and blood, he would have lost it with him a long time ago. Hell, the only thing that kept his cousin, or 'little brother,' as he knew him, alive was Kikuno. And if he didn't love the cheating little bitch, he would have killed her when he found out she'd fucked his brother. But, alas, Shuuichi had that little accident a few years back. Too many people disregard the signs that say 'beware of ice', and frankly, no winter road was icier than Reiji's heart at that time.  
  
"You can't have Farfellow." 'I probably should hand over that psychotic freak,' he thought amusedly. 'It'd teach this brat a thing or two or twenty.' "But I'll give you Sonomi. Don't give me that look because she's a girl. She's efficient. You are dismissed." Hirofumi looked like he was about to object, but changed his mind. 'Smart move.' His son walked curtly out of the room, his body held tensely, as if surging with anger or indignity at being denied like that. Reiji chuckled callously, taking another puff of his cigar. Why couldn't that boy be more like Masafumi?  
  
  
  
  
  
Asuka slipped through the darkness with ease and grace she never knew she really possessed. She had gotten into the house with little to no problem. It was getting past security that had nearly gotten her. She couldn't use the maple she'd climbed last time. There just so happened to be a viscous-looking guard standing on the other side. She's had to fall back and regroup, and come up with her own strategy. Circling the complex stealthily, she'd come upon a very weak spot in the foundation of the wall, and managed to pull away a hole big enough to fit through. She'd nearly run right into three different guards trying to get to the trick window. Luckily, they'd been to engrossed in some conversation to give a damn about their jobs.  
  
'Thank god for the lazy slackers,' she'd thought before wiggling into the dark room that waited to swallow her up. From there, into the actual dark room for photo development, she'd been slipping around things she hadn't even realized would have been in her way. Her subconscious was getting better than she thought. After exiting the dark room, she found herself once again at the stairs. Instead of climbing them, this time, she kept going to the other side, where she found another door. The blue-haired detective listened for a good five minutes for any sounds of life, and was relieved to hear none. She slowly, quietly opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Holy fucking shit…" It was a laboratory. A laboratory full of grotesque, horrible images, experiments that looked as if they'd gone awry. Only, deep down inside, Asuka knew they hadn't. This cruelty was for real. "Oh god…" On the far side of the lab stood a large LCD tank with a young girl in it. Or, the remnants of a young girl. It was nearly impossible to tell what she really was anymore. Asuka felt as if she were going to throw up. Or scream. Or both. So lost in thought was the young detective that she never heard the door open, nor the body walking up behind her. Heck, she'd barely felt the prick in her arm, or the poison circulating through her blood. As her knees gave out on her, and she fell to the floor, she did manage to hear a voice saying something to her.  
  
Masafumi grinned as he watched the pretty young woman sink to her knees, then fall onto her back. "Congratulations," he said as her eyelids drooped shut. "You're my new test subject."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm, bet you didn't see that one coming. I'm so horrible. I'm treating my dear sweet Ken-chan so badly, not to mention Omittchi and poor Asuka… Okay, I'm being a monster to everyone. I hope I'm not making the angst-stuff overbearing… I don't write many angst's, so I don't know when I've laid it on too thick. What do you think?  
  
Kourui 


	11. Truth

What If?  
  
Chapter 11- Truth  
  
  
  
  
  
He was gone. Kase's eyes swept over the empty room, though it was useless. Even if he were looking for something, his vision was too clouded over with rage and a deep fear settling in his gut. What if Mamoru had seen him during his escape? What if he knew? He would get to Ken and Yohji and everything would be for naught. He couldn't let that happen. He had to get to Ken, and fast before Mamoru did. Kase bolted out of the door, and made a be-line for his car. He stopped momentarily to check his watch. It was just shy of eight o'clock in the morning. If Mamoru had left during the phone call, then the kid couldn't have gotten very far. With a little luck, he'd find him on the way to Ken's.  
  
"Yeah right," he whispered as he stepped inside his vehicle. He gunned the engine once, twice, and sped off. The kid only had about ten or twenty minutes on him, and he was walking, anyway. It was a good thirty- minute drive to Ken's apartment, so there was absolutely no need to worry about getting to Ken first. Kase was absolutely safe. Unless the kid had gotten smart and hitchhiked.  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
He sped up.  
  
  
  
Ken was wrenched from his sleep by the sound of a loud rapping on his door. The boy groaned and turned over, willing whoever it was to go away and leave him to his sleep, however restless it may be. The incessant knocking did not show signs of fading. Ken frowned and rolled over.  
  
"Go 'way!!!" he called out in his most menacing voice which, being early morning, was not very menacing.  
  
"Ken! Get your lazy butt up and open the door!" It was Kase. This much registered itself in Ken's mind. The brunette groaned and groped around his nightstand for his alarm clock, then dragged it to him. Lifeless chocolate eyes stared at the clock for a long time. Then, "What are you doing here at 8:30 in the morning, man?!" The knocking started again, and Ken finally got up with a defeated whimper. He dragged himself over to the door and unlocked it, nearly getting knocked back by its sudden opening. Kase looked like he was a little out of breath, and extremely stressed. 'Join the club, buddy,' he thought before turning and flopping back into his bed.  
  
"Good morning to you, too, sunshine," Kase muttered. Ken moaned something that could have been a reply. It was hard to tell. Finally, the immobile blob named Ken turned over, sleep-deprived russet eyes looking toward his friend. Not at him, almost… through him. Kase shifted nervously.  
  
"What're you doin' here so early…?" 'Shit,' Kase cursed internally. 'I didn't think about that…'  
  
"Just… a feeling I had. You know, like I needed to be here with you." Kase never ceased to amaze himself with what a good liar he was. Cold brown eyes glanced over the younger boy's form. It would be so easy to kill him, right here, right now… But no, there would be too much possibly evidence left behind… "Let me make you some coffee, Ken."  
  
Ken waved his friend off, face once again buried in the pillows. God, he was exhausted. He hadn't meant to be cranky with his best friend, but it was justifiable. The stress was getting to be just too damn much. It helped having Ran and Aya and Yohji there helping him out wherever they could. He was still surprised Yohji had managed to pull off that bank stunt. Having Kase there to guide him along had been the biggest help. It seemed he knew exactly what was wrong all the time. The brunette smirked, thinking of a line from a song out of Violinist of Hameln. 'Sore ga Kizuna no Tsuyosa- This is the Strength of our Bond'. Ken frowned.  
  
"Depressing song…" he mumbled. The smell of hot, fresh vanilla roast flitted across the apartment, beckoning to the goalie crashed out on the other side of the complex. "Damn…" He forced himself up from the warm security of his bed, walking toward cold, heavy reality. He was going to have to face another day without Mamoru, without knowing how he was. Inside the kitchen stood Kase, holding out a steaming mug to his younger friend, a smile on his face.  
  
"Drink it. You'll feel better afterward," the older commanded. Ken obliged, taking in a large gulp of the hot, creamy liquid tasting faintly of cinnamon along with the vanilla. Kase must've added it.  
  
"Thank you Kase, I… I'd be lost without you." There was a long moment of silence that befell the two, wrapping them up in its intangible embrace. Ken opened his mouth to speak, when a sharp knocking on his door interrupted. "Cripes, why am I so popular this morning?!" He set down his mug and turned to walk away, when something made him stall. What was that look that just crossed Kase's face? It was almost like… fear. The J-Leaguer shook his head, russet wisps flying about prior to trudging to the door. He really needed more sleep… His slender hand had barely turned the knob when the door was knocked fully open under force of the visitor's fierce pounding. Chocolate eyes widened, and breath stilled. It couldn't be. It was… Widened, breathless azure eyes stare into his chocolate ones, and a single word floated through the air, more a wish than a whisper…  
  
"… Mamoru……"  
  
  
  
The frown did not leave his face as Sonomi bowed once more in apology. The frown had not dissipated for the entire duration of Sonomi's story- no, Sonomi's excuse.  
  
"So, in other words, you failed." Her dark eyes flinched from the veil of dark hair that lay over them.  
  
"Yes," she answered softly. 'This,' Hirofumi thought, 'is what you get when you send a woman to do a man's job…' "I managed to track his location to an old office building about 30 minutes out of town, but when I arrived, there was no one to be found. I am sorry."  
  
"I don't want your apologies or excuses," the young businessman hissed. "I want my brother back! And you seem to lack the ability to do so." He paused, walking around her once, looking her over in thought. "You are of no more use to me."  
  
Sonomi started. She knew what this meant. She had never failed before for this specific reason. "You wouldn't…" she tested. Her employer glared darkly.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?!" Sonomi's heart pounded in her chest. She knew what happened to spies and trackers when they failed the Takatori's. Frankly, she wasn't ready to die.  
  
"I have never failed your father before," she commented. "I will not fail you. Give me one more chance, some more time, and I will find him." Dark navy eyes cast a sidelong glance at her young employer, silently praying he take up her last-ditch effort to save her life… He seemed to be thinking, and hard, too.  
  
"… One. More. Chance. If you don't deliver my brother to me in twenty- four hours, you will not live to regret it."  
  
"Thank you for this opportunity," she said before disappearing from his sight. Hirofumi sighed and flopped down into his office chair, hand rubbing at his temples. Mamoru was still gone. Whoever had him must have been a genius. He grinned sadistically as he thought of all the ways he could see just how big the guy's brain really was… In one day, he would have his little brother back by his side where he belonged. In one day, he would have his little brother's kidnapper in his clutches, where he belonged, too.  
  
  
  
The lithe young body leapt out of the vehicle barely before it had even come to a stop.  
  
"Thank you so much for the ride!" he called out before turning away, sprinting from the vehicle and its owner. It had taken him a long time to find someone willing to pick up a kid and drive him back to the city. Then, the guy had gotten lost. Twice. It was almost enough to make Mamoru scream. His boyfriend's LIFE was in danger, for crying out loud! Long legs threw themselves up the stairs three at a time, up to the third floor of the complex, then slid to a stop outside of room 23B. Ken's apartment. He raised his fist and began pounding on the door. It didn't take long for it to be answered. The door flew open under his ministrations, giving way to the best thing those blue eyes had ever seen.  
  
"… Mamoru……"  
  
"Ken…" The two immediately fell forward, into each other's arms, holding one other tightly as if one would disappear if the other let go. The brunette was almost incredulous. 'I must still be sleeping… Yes, Kase came by, but when I fell onto the bed, I went back to sleep. That must be it… I'm dreaming…' "Ken?" Mamoru whispered, relaxing a bit from the embrace. "I have to talk to you. Ken, open your eyes."  
  
"No. If I do, you'll disappear. You always disappear, right when I dream I'm about to get you back again." Mamoru smiled and gently stroked his boyfriend's face. Finally, those russet eyes opened, taking in the sight he'd been longing to see for almost a week with such vehemence that it was almost heartbreaking. "God, I can't believe it's really you. How did you get away? So many questions… Come in, come in!" He shepherded the younger boy inside, shutting the door behind him. "I hope you don't mind, but Kase is here. He stopped by just a little while ago to check in on me."  
  
Mamoru froze. Kase. Here. In Ken's apartment. Oh God. The tall, older brunette stepped into sight, his eyes dark and watching Mamoru with curiosity. 'He doesn't know that I know…' Mamoru realized. 'I can't come right out and say it, or something might happen to Ken…' A tension filled the air for a split-second that seemed to last an eternity until finally, the silence was once more shattered.  
  
"Mamoru, it's so good to see you safe," Kase lied. He waited with watchful eyes at the blonde's reaction. The boy smiled, though it looked a little strained. 'He… he doesn't know. Perfect.' "You two sit, I'll go get you some coffee, Mamoru." Ken nodded his appreciation and led Mamoru to the couch.  
  
"How did you-? When-? God, so many questions." He paused as he tried to collect himself. With a deep breath, he continued. "Did he hurt you?" The tone in the goalie's voice spoke promises of torturous pain if the answer was yes. He saw the blonde shift a bit under that gaze.  
  
"Not much. When he did hurt me, he always patched it up and apologized." Ken's face relaxed at that.  
  
"How did you get away???"  
  
"He… he left the door unlocked. I guess he just forgot. Maybe he didn't think I'd try to escape." Mamoru stood. "Where's your phone? I think we should call Yohji over here as soon as possible."  
  
"Sure…" Ken retrieved the phone from his bedroom and punched in the detective's number. "Yohji? It's Ken. We need you over here. Mamoru's back. Yes. Thank you. We'll be waiting." He dropped the phone unceremoniously onto the sofa. For a long time, there was nothing but silence as chocolate eyes stared into azure ones with a longing and relief that was indescribable through words. The moment was shattered by the reappearance of Kase, holding a steaming mug in his hands.  
  
"French vanilla roast," he announced, a smile on his face. "Hot out of the pot." Mamoru hesitated, but took the mug. If he'd refused, it would have roused suspicions. He couldn't let on, not yet. It wasn't safe. Instead, he nursed the warm porcelain mug and sat down on the couch again, Ken taking a possessively close position beside him. Kase fought back the angered frown and flopped into a chair across from the youth, waiting impatiently for him to take a drink. Mamoru's azure eyes flashed with distrust for a split-second at the eager expression on his former captor's face…  
  
"So tell us what happened," Ken urged. Azure eyes looked to their addresser uneasily.  
  
"What happened when?" he asked quietly. "There's a lot to tell… maybe we should wait for Yohji-kun."  
  
"Why?" Kase spoke up, almost challenging the boy to spill everything he knew, testing the waters, as it were. 'Because you'd do something bad to Ken or to me, you sick bastard,' the blonde had wanted to say, but he bit his tongue.  
  
"I'm not ready to talk about it…" 'It's not safe yet…' He took a sip of coffee. Kase's eyes glistened with glee barely concealed. Cerulean eyes shot wide at the taste of Seraphime hidden beneath the coffee. He'd learned to detect the powerful sleep agent's taste no matter how it was disguised, and found it rather pungent now. He spit the coffee out and rose angrily, throwing the rest of it onto Kase.  
  
"You bastard!" he screamed. "Trying to poison me into silence now?! You stay the hell away from us both!"  
  
"Mamoru! What's gotten into you?!" Ken demanded, starting for his best friend. Small, but incredibly strong hands grabbed the soccer player, holding him back.  
  
"Don't go near him, Ken! He's the stalker!!!" For a moment, the entire world stopped as the sudden realization kicked in on everyone. "Kase is the one who kidnapped me and forced you to do all those things! That's right, I knew! You gave yourself away after you called Ken on your cell phone, as the 'normal' you. As if such a thing existed," the youth spat venomously. Intense brown eyes stared incredulously, disbelievingly at the coffee-covered man.  
  
"Ka… Kase… It… It's not true… Tell me he's wrong…" With a sudden burst of speed that was completely unforeseeable, Kase leapt up and grabbed Mamoru's form, pulling out a gun and pressing it to the boy's temple.  
  
"Fuck, Ken. You weren't supposed to find out yet," he whined. "That ruins everything. No, maybe it's better this way." He paused to smile maniacally, a horrible twist of features that could hardly be called a smile. "Isn't it funny, Ken?! All these years, you've been getting it all… Getting EVERYTHING that I wanted, and now… Now, I have everything you want. Life's a bitch, ne, Ken?!" Brown eyes watched in shock and incredulity at the scene displayed before him: his supposed best friend holding a gun to his boyfriend, spewing out words full of hate and danger, and odium and…  
  
"Oh, God, Kase… why?" was all he could manage at the piteous sight. His entire body, his mind, everything was numb. It was like that time when the team was playing in America and decided to go to Wisconsin, and Ken had fallen through a patch of thin ice. Only this time, there was no one to pull him back out of the water.  
  
"Why. You want to know why." Kase's voice was disturbingly, frighteningly calm as he spoke. "I'll tell you, Ken. We started things out together. But as time progressed, we digressed. You started wandering away from me. You left me, you abandoned me, Ken! Sure, you were still around, but you changed. You turned your back on me and took everything from me that should have been mine.  
  
"I could have been famous, Ken, but I stepped down. You thought I was sick the day of J-League tryouts? Nope! I faked it, because I knew that it would come down to you or me, and I didn't want to take the chance from you. I could have had it, but I gave it to you. And you got selfish. You took, and took, and you never gave back. The money, the fans, the love, you took it all and never allowed any of it to shine into the limelight where I stood for you.  
  
"I loved you, Ken. Did you know that? Did you ever stop to notice it?! No! You were too wrapped up in you to notice anything. Stupid, naïve you. I even told you once. Do you remember that night in Brazil? In the hotel room? You were drunk from too much tequila at the local bar. I'd had to practically drag you back." He paused, laughing a bit at the memory. "You couldn't get over how disgusting it was that they put a worm in their alcohol. Tito couldn't get over how disgusting it was the Japanese drank rotten rice. Do you remember when we got there, we talked for hours, and you asked me why I didn't have a girlfriend? A great guy like me, you said. And I told you, there was only one person in my life I could ever truly care for. And I'd kissed you, Ken. But once again, you hadn't noticed."  
  
"Oh, God… Kase, I was drunk, I passed out… I never knew…" His eyes deviated, flickering to Mamoru who looked so scared, yet.. strangely intrigued by the story.  
  
"But love wasn't enough. Love never gets anyone's attention. Kindness, caring, they never get a person anywhere. Does anyone know about Suzie Paxton, a nurse during the Second World War, who gave her life defending her medical outpost? No. They know about Hitler and Mussolini, and all the atrocities they committed. So you see? Those who do horrible things are noticed, are remembered. So I took all my love for you, and I flipped it over. I started hating you, and you know what? You STILL didn't notice! It still wasn't enough!  
  
"I had so many plans on how to get rid of you, how to bring about your downfall. They were perfect, so many of them. Hey, Ken. I was the one who called the cops and told them you had been accepting bribes. They would have believed it, too, if I hadn't been sick that one day. I was going to put poison in your water, and it would've looked like you were losing on purpose. But the flu saved you, Ken. That's when I came up with this idea. It's not over, Ken. I'll see you suffer yet. I'll make you hurt like the way you hurt me!" A tear slid down the older man's face as he tightened his grip on Mamoru and his gun. Without warning, the front door of the apartment crashed open, a very infuriated Yohji standing in the doorway, his .45 aimed right at Kase's head.  
  
"Yohji!" Mamoru cried from his entrapped position.  
  
"Fuck me!" Kase growled. "How many guests are you expecting today, Ken?!"  
  
"Put the gun down, Kochiro, and nobody will get hurt," Yohji instructed calmly, his voice betraying the furious expression on his face.  
  
"Ha! Good one, Kudou," he snided. "The second I put this gun down, I'm getting a bullet in the brain. Don't think for a second I don't know what you're planning to do. I can see it in your eyes." His tone of voice was mocking, teasing, simply because he knew he could. God, Yohji wanted so badly to kill him.  
  
"Kase, please," Ken's voice began, sounding anemic and tired. "Please, let's talk this out, I'm sure we can-"  
  
"The time for words has long since passed, my dear Ken. Long since passed. Kudou, you put down that gun, or Mamoru here gets a really nasty looking hole in his pretty little head."  
  
"You won't kill him," the honeyed man stated. "Not only is he your ticket out of here a living, free man, but he's done nothing to you, save splashing coffee all over that horrible suit of yours. You're not going to hurt him at all." He saw that doubt that flashed across the man's eyes, and grinned internally. That tactic always worked. Those darkened eyes narrowed and angled the gun, firing a shot right through the magnate's son's shoulder. A pained scream ripped through the air as blood splattered on crème-coloured carpet.  
  
"MAMORU!" Ken screeched. "Kase, don't hurt him! Please!!" Blood oozed out of the wound, down the front of Mamoru's green t-shirt, turning the fabric a strange shade of.. dark. That was the only way to describe it. Golden skin paled in a mixture of shock, pain, and slow loss of blood.  
  
"Would you like to reconsider, Kudou…?"  
  
"You son of a bitch."  
  
"Hey, do I insult your mother? Step aside, detective. I don't want to have to damage him any further, but if you don't move, the other shoulder goes as well." Yohji wavered, unsure of what to do. If he moved, the bastard got away. If he didn't, Mamoru would probably die.  
  
"Yohji-kun… stay… put…" Jade eyes captured pained, but determined ocean-blue ones. The boy flashed him a weak, pained smile.  
  
"No one asked for your opinion, little one. Move it, Kudou, or I knock out the other arm. If I get ambitious, I could even try the abdomen. But that would make it hard for him to walk. Not to mention agonizingly painful."  
  
"Shit…"After much thought, the honeyed man slowly pulled away from the doorframe, allowing ample room for passage.  
  
"Kase… wait." All eyes were instantly on Ken who was intently looking at his former best friend, eyes pleading and begging. "Don't do this. It's not too late to sort everything out, it really isn't, we can-"  
  
"No, Ken," the older man interrupted. "It is too late." Kase couldn't hide the remorse and longing in his eyes that somehow reached his voice as well. Gun in one hand, a bleeding, semi-struggling Mamoru in the other, the brunette made his was outside and into the lot and his car, where he tossed his captive carelessly in and sped off.  
  
As soon as Kase and Mamoru had disappeared, Ken's entire body gave out on him. He sagged forward, Yohji barely catching him before he kissed the blood-splattered carpet. Violent sobs racked his body, and Yohji couldn't help but wonder how one person could lose so much of his life, so much of what he thought- knew- to be true in one instant. He dropped his gun and held the shaking boy tightly to him. 'Kase will die for this,' he decided right then and there. 'Yeah. He's gonna die. Nice. And slow.'  
  
  
  
*Blinks* Wow. This was one of my longer chapters. I noticed, as I read over it, that it is rather devoid of Ran, Aya, and Asuka-y goodness. Next chapter will focus on them, mainly. I promise. But right now, it's nearing 2:00 am, so I'm going to get some MUCH needed sleep. Chapter 12 to come soon! Geez, this is getting long. I really have to finish this up, and soon.  
  
Kourui 


	12. Kill

What If?  
  
Chapter 12- Kill  
  
  
  
  
  
Pale fingers sifted through the dark locks of the sleeping form half on his lap as violet eyes fixed themselves on the man pacing back and forth across the room. Yohji and Ken had arrived about 30 minutes ago, the latter distressed, pale, his face streaked with tears and his body still visibly trembling. Ran had ushered them quickly inside and led them to the basement, away from prying eyes and ears (just in case), where Ken had almost instantaneously fallen asleep. No, it was more like he passed out. Since then, hushed voices had been discussing and explaining the current situation. Aya remained silent the whole time, just shaking her head minutely as information presented itself. Only after silence fell did she finally speak.  
  
"I just can't believe it was Kase… He was always calling to check in on Ken, going out of his way to make him smile…"  
  
"What can I say?" Yohji asked with a sigh. "It's a sordid story if I've ever seen one." A hand raked through a mass of honey-blonde hair before rummage around inside the brown trench coat for cigarettes. Ignoring the disapproving glance thrown by a pair of indigo eyes, the detective tossed one white cylinder to the redhead situated on the couch, who deftly caught it in his free hand.  
  
"Ran-nii!" the girl chided, but was silenced by her brother's gaze.  
  
"Aya-chan," he began softly, "desperate times call for desperate measures. If I don't smoke this, I'm going to have a brain aneurism." Yohji chocked back a snigger at just how calmly and detachedly he had said that. The young girl pouted, but did not object further.  
  
"Poor Mamoru-kun. Yohji-kun, how are we going to get him back?" The elder took a slow, long drag of his cigarette, eyebrows knotted in thought and concentration. He exhaled deeply, smoke spiraling about him as it rose to the ceiling and disappeared like some sort of surrealistic fleeting hope. It made Aya shiver.  
  
"I don't know," he answered honestly. "We had an agent go into service as a tracker for the family. Sonomi Kouga. I got a message on my cell from the department that told me of what she found at that old business building. Too late, though, isn't it?" A gentle hand touched the man's arm, causing him to look down, his eyes meeting with Aya's.  
  
"Don't lose hope, Yohji. Hope is all that's left right now…" 'She really is a good kid,' he thought, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smile. "I'm sure that we're going to get through this." Her eyes fell on Ken's stationary form. "All of us. Mamoru-kun, too." Yohji tousled the young girl's hair, as hard as that may have been with her hair in those braids.  
  
"You're a good kid, Aya." There it was again, that damn glare!!! "Ran, do you think you'll be okay with Ken staying here…?" The redhead nodded, his slender ringers still stroking through the chocolate-coloured hair of the boy on his lap.  
  
"Yes. He needs to rest, and I'm not about to wake him and make him leave. Besides…" A pause. "I think he'll be safer here than anywhere else. The Kase fellow doesn't know anything about me or where I live, whereas he knows about you and Ken."  
  
"Good thinking, nii-chan! Ken-kun is more than welcome to stay here." Yohji flashed the two a grateful grin.  
  
"Thanks, you guys. I'm going to head out and start looking," he told them as he backtracked and started out. "Take care of Ken, ne? He needs to at least try and take it easy. Y'know, get some R&R." Two nods followed him as he walked up the stairs and disappeared from sight. A few seconds later, a telltale sound of the door shutting told them he was gone. Aya looked to her brother, who still hadn't moved in fear of unsettling the boy using him for a pillow.  
  
"Can I get you anything, Ran-nii?" she asked sweetly. At least she managed a smile out of the weary boy. The worry he had for everyone was written all over his face and as easy to read as a book. She could always tell what he was feeling. He never made any attempts to mask his emotion, and even if he did, his eyes betrayed him, those violet orbs speaking endlessly with his feelings.  
  
"No, Aya-chan. Thank you, though." His little sister paused for a moment, blue eyes looking over him with scrutiny before she smiled gently.  
  
"A cup of Earl Grey tea and two naproxins, it is. Be back in a few minutes." It never ceased to amaze the fiery-haired florist how his sister could glance at him and know everything he was thinking, feeling, and needing in an instant. He was grateful for her. Ken gently stirred in his lap, snuggling a bit closer, then falling still once more. Ran didn't even bother to fight the smile that rose to his lips as he resumed caressing the younger boy's hair soothingly. It was a feeling he could get used to…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hirofumi wiped the blood from his hands on a nearby towel. He turned his harsh gaze onto the security guard standing nearby.  
  
"Dispose of the body and have this room cleaned up, will you?" Without waiting for a response, he stepped out of the office, leaving the man to his task as he made his was to his quarters.  
  
The young businessman flopped onto his oversized bed brusquely, setting the Glock in his hand down on the stand beside it. He was turning into his father, a thought that frightened him beyond thought. He had just killed someone in cold blood. At least he'd been merciful, a bullet through the brain. She died without pain, as he had promised she would if she didn't deliver his brother to him by this time. She hadn't. It was justified. He gave her orders, and a blatant threat on her life if she didn't or couldn't comply.  
  
'But what would Mamoru do if he ever knew?' This was all for his little brother, all so they could be reunited. No measure was too extreme. Was it? Would Mamo-chan be able to tell what he'd done to get him back? Would he see the blood on his hands, mirrored in his eyes? Would he see the death, the hatred, the madness that he could barely keep locked away, the anger and rage that surged closer and closer to his surface with every day that passed? After all that's happened, would the boy care? 'After all that's happened… would I care…?' Hirofumi shook the thought from his mind. 'Of course I will! This is all for him! All for us! And once I have him back, everything will be normal again. Everything.'  
  
"Forgive me, Mamoru."  
  
"That isn't who you should be asking forgiveness from." Hirofumi rose at the sudden voice of his older brother, who was standing in the doorway. He hadn't even heard the door open… God, that guy was creepy.  
  
"Oh? And just who, Masafumi, should I be asking forgiveness from…?" a smirk crossed the scientist's face.  
  
"God." He opened his arms regally, bowing a little. "Or me. We are one and the same, after all." Hirofumi rolled his eyes and flopped back down.  
  
"Don't be such an infant, bro," he called from his reclined position. "You need to stop playing in your laboratories and get some semblance of a real life." There was no answer, and Hirofumi knew his elder sibling must be smoldering by now. The thought brought a smirk to his own face.  
  
"I conduct VERY important research down there, Hirofumi!" he hissed. "In fact, I have the product of that research here with me now…" This grabbed the younger's attention, and he bolted back up to look at his brother.  
  
"Masafumi, what-" his sentence was cut off as a youngish woman with short, dark blue hair stepped in, clad entirely in blacks and indigos, her eyes concealed by a pair of sunglasses, stepped into sight just behind the eccentric scientist. "This woman…? I don't understand…"  
  
"Of course not, brother," the elder sneered. "I wouldn't expect your simple mind to comprehend anything, especially at your acceptance of face- values. Everything will become quite clear, very soon." Hirofumi shifted uneasily at the tone in his brother's voice, not liking it one bit. "She is my first successful prototype. You never bothered to spend any time with me, or tried to comprehend my work, so how could you possibly grasp it now? Let me see if I can put this in laymen's terms for you…  
  
"She is a super-human." Hirofumi stared, his eyes reflecting in skepticism and a bit of humour. "No, I'm not sure if I could really call her that. It is really quite complex, and your inferior brain couldn't begin to comprehend if I began to explain scientifically. Perhaps…" his voice dropped, taking on a serious and darkened sound. "Perhaps I can show you…" The younger brother stood, reaching stealthily for his Glock on the night-board beside him, holding it close and concealed against his body.  
  
"Just what do you mean by that, brother?" he challenged. The intimidating look on Masafumi's face did not fade as he shrugged and stepped further into the room to allow passage for the indigo-haired woman to step inside, which she did.  
  
"Neu, give him a taste." A twisted grin arose to the woman's lips. With a burst of inhuman speed, she rushed forward, one gloved hand wrapping around the neck of the tall businessman. He let out a strangled cry of sheer surprise as he was lifted from the ground with disturbing ease by the slender woman without a bit of effort. Her grip tightened around his esophagus, completely choking off his air supply as he dangled helplessly off the ground, too pained and astonished to fight back. "Do you understand now, Hirofumi???" He could barely hear his brother cackling maniacally at the scene being played out for him. Slowly, Hirofumi reached out to the woman's face, sliding the glasses off her nose. Time seemed to freeze for an instant as, through dulled vision and a suffocating brain, Hirofumi looked upon the woman's face.  
  
'Her eyes…'  
  
"Neu! Drop him!" Suddenly, the doctrinaire death-hold vanished, and Hirofumi felt his body hitting the floor, crumpling and weak. Coughs wracked his body as he struggled to regain his breath. Composure be damned, the man simply wanted to breath and go on living! "Do you understand at all now, brother?" The young man took a deep, shuddering breath. If he wasn't so weak, and if that… thing weren't there, he would've jumped on his 'nii- san' and beat the living shit out of him.  
  
"What… what is she? Her eyes… they weren't human."  
  
"Very good! My, you're not as dull as you've let on all these years!" Hirofumi clenched his fist, but stopped when he saw the woman called Neu fix her gaze on him from behind those sunglasses. "My fair lady Neu is now as much animal as she is human. I finally found where I had been making my mistakes in experimentation. Children are too weak, their body's' internal structure is too fragile to handle the changes induced by the animal genetics. Aren't you going to congratulate me on my genius and my victory in science, brother?!"  
  
"You are one seriously sick bastard, Masafumi," was the only reply. The man looked from his brother, to his beloved experiment, then once more to his brother.  
  
"You really should be more careful of what you say to me. Neu has quite the feral temper now. A shame, really. She could find Mamoru, but she doesn't much like children…" he murmured as he turned to leave, making sure it was loud enough to entice his younger sibling. 'Heh… let's see now… 3… 2… 1…'  
  
"Wait!" Masafumi turned, feigning a look of surprise on his unsightly face. "He's your brother, too, Masafumi! How could you dare do this?!"  
  
"Do what…?"  
  
"Extort me like this!!!"  
  
"My dear brother, I've done nothing of the sort."  
  
"How can you stand by while some crazed son of a bitch has your own flesh and blood?!" The older brother paused to think before the rueful smirk reappeared upon his lips.  
  
"Why should I care? Is there any reason other than that silly 'blood is thicker than water' bit? What has he ever done for me? Mamoru is really quite useless to me. His existence is meaningless." Hirofumi's fist tightened. He knew that he would regret what he was about to do, but he couldn't very well let this man go on, especially with this humanoid thing called Neu.  
  
"I'm so very sorry to hear that, brother." A crack of thunder sounded through the air as the Glock went off, the bullet it fired sinking right into the scientist's chest. The force of the impact threw him to the ground, where crimson blood began pooling out about pristine white lab- coat. Without orders, Neu dashed to the man with the gun and, knocking it from him, wrapped her fists around his throat once more. One fist tightened around the tender tube, digging in before ripping the esophagus from his own neck. Hirofumi dropped to the floor unceremoniously, landing in a heap of limp limbs and blood. Neu dropped the organ and rushed back to her master.  
  
"Ne… u…" he choked out as the blood began to flood to his mouth. He coughed a few times, splattering the red stuff onto the woman's fair visage. She made no move to wipe it away. "Mamo.. ru… and his friends…" He hacked again, his lungs beginning to deluge from the puncture wound in them. "Kill them all… Make the.. the world… mourn… my death…" Cold, cruel eyes closed for the last time, the lanky scientist's body falling completely flaccid as blood continued to seep out onto the carpet surrounding his fallen form. Neu stood silently, almost as if she'd not heard not witnessed the event that had jut taken place. With morbid resignation, she stepped plaintively away from her creator's dead body and walked out of the Takatori estate, her mind focused on but one thing.  
  
Kill.  
  
  
  
"Asuka!" The lovely tenor voice rang out through the empty house, answered only by silence. "Asuka, are you home???" Nothing. "Damn… Where the hell is she?!" Jade eyes glanced over the three-day old note on the kitchen table: 'Gone to investigate at the Takatori place. Don't wait up for me. Love ya! Asuka.' No one goes to investigate for three days. Something was wrong…  
  
"No!" he yelled at himself. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with my wife!!!" 'Then why are you calling the office to check in, hmm…?' "Shut up… God, I'm actually talking to myself. I need a fuckin' vacation…"  
  
"Chyokan."  
  
"Hey, meat-head," Yohji greeted. "How's it hanging these days?" Admittedly, it was a bad habit he'd yet to break, phasing humor over stress and agony. That probably wasn't healthy…  
  
"Kudou!!! What the hell do you think you're saying?!"  
  
"Oh! This is Chyokan, the stick-in-the-ass! I thought this was the get-drunk-stripping-on-the-pool-table Chyokan! My bad."  
  
"What the hell do you want, detective?"  
  
"Has Asuka called a check-in recently?" There was a long pause on the line, and a tension so thick that it could have been cut and spread on toast. After a sigh and a soft *ahem*, the chief spoke again.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Yohji. Asuka hasn't called in a confirmation or check-in since she went back out on reconnaissance a few days back. I'm sorry." Yohji felt his heart twinge with pain. "I've got the best of them out there looking for her."  
  
"There's something you're not telling me, Chyokan. And don't wave me off, I can hear it in your voice." Another hesitant moment of silence.  
  
"Sonomi's dead."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"One of our agents we sent to work security inside the mansion found her body. He heard struggles a few minutes later by the bedrooms, and a gunshot. Hirofumi and Masafumi Takatori are both dead. He… he claims to have seen a woman leaving the room who looked… like Asuka.  
  
"I'm sorry there isn't any more information to give you as of yet. We won't give up, Yohji. Get some rest. That's an order. Goodnight, honey- pumpkin."  
  
"G'night, sweetykins. Oh, and Chief?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Will do." The honeyed man dropped his phone and crashed down onto the divan, running a hand through straw-coloured hair. Things were going from bad to worse. Kase was the actual kidnapper, Ken's best friend for *God* knew how long had turned on him and he had Mamoru again, only this time with a bonus hole in the shoulder. The poor soccer-player was in the midst of a nervous, mental and physical breakdown, and Asuka had disappeared, and may be responsible for a double homicide.  
  
"Isn't life FUCKING grand?!" he asked to no one in particular. It was now official, all bets off, all hands down. Life sucked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another slightly uneventful chapter. Ah well, the end is near. I think a couple more chapters should do it, don't you think? As for the observant people who may have seen, the first part ended with a few hints of RanxKen… I didn't mean it! Really! It just… kind of… happened. Yeah… Don't worry, it's not going to go anywhere, really! *dodges the various objects thrown at her by the RanxKen fans for that, and then by the KenxOmi fans for straying in the first place* Stay tuned for my next chapter. Hey, you've stayed this long, might as well finish it, right?  
  
Kourui 


	13. Choice

What If?  
  
Chapter 13- Choice  
  
  
  
  
  
The dull throbbing pain slowly sank into his mind, returning slowly at first, then faster and faster, until he couldn't ignore it anymore. Insipid azure eyes fluttered open and glanced out, their gaze falling upon the only other person there.  
  
"Kase…" he croaked. His throat was dry, his entire body was cold and numb, save for that insistent, nagging ache emanating from his right shoulder. His captor turned to face him, his eyes amused.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mamoru," he said cheerfully. Mamoru shivered. The pain must have been evident on his face. "Oh, does it hurt? It should. While you were unconscious, I took the liberty of restraining you. Unfortunately, I think stringing you up like that aggravated the wound. Gee, I hope it doesn't get infected!" he laughed gleefully.  
  
"You're sick," the boy spat. "You know you're not going to get away with this. You are so going dow-"  
  
"Oh, please, spare me your cliché's, kid," Kase groaned, rolling his eyes. Blue eyes narrowed darkly, a devilish smile rising to his angelic face.  
  
"Fine. No cliché's. Yohji-kun is going to bust in here and ROYALLY fuck you up. Then, he's gonna kill you. Nice… and slow…" The boy's head snapped to the side under force of the slap, but even that added to the pain from his wound wasn't enough to stop him from laughing lowly. "Why Kase, I never took you for such a bondage queen."  
  
"I would take no great pleasure in killing you, but that doesn't mean that I won't," Kase warned. Mamoru merely grinned smugly as his captor looked upon him threateningly. Those cold brown eyes fell upon the boy's shoulder, his shirt dark and sticky with his own blood. "I'll get you some painkillers for that."  
  
"Go to hell, while you're at it, ne?" Kase thrust his fist forward, stopping millimeters before the wound. Mamoru flinched reflexively, bringing a rueful smirk to the older man's face.  
  
"Don't go anywhere," he called out before exiting. As soon as the door clicked shut, Mamoru let out a shaken sigh, his head dropping to his chest. God, it hurt so much, he wished he would pass out again just to get away from the pain.  
  
"You've got yourself into a good one this time, kiddo," he muttered to himself. Azure eyes closed against the pain, his mind desperately seeking for something to provide a solace to the throbbing he felt throughout his entire body. Nothing came. The boy briefly wondered if he was really going to die this time around. He was certain that if Kase knew that he and Ken were together, the psycho bastard would probably spend every waking moment torturing him. Kase had completely lost it now, and the only thing that had kept Mamoru safe last time was civility and that last shred of control that held Kase together, which was one fiber away from snapping completely. After the whole episode in Ken's apartment, courtesy and good manners were not likely to come from his captor.  
  
"Ken… Yohji…" he whispered. "Please find me…"  
  
  
  
Ran glanced up from his paper at the sound of a rapping on the front door. With a glance at his watch, he raised a scrutinizing eyebrow, wondering who could be here so early in the morning. The knocking started again, louder and a little more insistent.  
  
"Hai, hai," the redhead called out, dropping his paper. He hasted to the door, in fear whoever it was would wake Aya-chan, or worse, Ken. He turned the knob, swinging the door open, his eyes widening a bit. "Yohji?! What are you doing here?" The honeyed man looked as if he'd seen better days, weeks, years, etc. Jade eyes were dull and tired, the dark rings beneath them proof of that. His entire presence spoke of exhaustion, both mental and physical. No one around here could get a break, could they? "Come in, come in," he ushered, waving the detective inside. "You look like hell."  
  
"Thanks, I'm doing great, to boot," he muttered, passing a hand through unkempt blondish hair. Without invitation, he traipsed into the kitchen, picked up Ran's coffee mug, and downed the remaining contents, setting the mug back down with a hearty sigh. After a few moments, he glanced up again to see amethyst eyes staring at him from the doorway with a bemused expression written across his features.  
  
"Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" Weary green orbs answered in silence. Ran nodded. "I understand. Would you like to take this to the basement?" Yohji began to stand, when he paused, looking quizzically at his friend.  
  
"Isn't Ken down there?" Ran blinked and glanced away a bit. Was that a blush on his face…? Naw, it was probably just the light reflecting off of his hair…  
  
"No. I moved him up to my room last night. He looked like he needed a good night's sleep, and wouldn't get it on that couch. Shall we?" Perhaps he'd changed the subject too quickly, or maybe the redhead was just imagining the scrutinizing look the detective was shooting him. "Now," he began after they were both situated in the privacy of the darkened basement. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's… Asuka." Yohji's voice was barely above whisper, his hands cradling his head as he spoke. "She's been gone for too long, Ran. One of our spies says he saw her… covered in blood, splattered on her clothes, all over her hands… Something bad's happened. Real bad." He stopped, his voice dying out on him as he tried in vain to force away the emotion and pain that were growing stronger and stronger every day, threatening to spill out of him all at once. After a few moments to compose himself, he went on. "I've got to find her. But I have no idea where to look… And…" Ran sat up, his eyes intense in the dim light.  
  
"'And'? What do you mean 'and'?" The detective tossed his head back, chewing on his lower lip as he thought up a reasonable response. He could feel those eyes searing into him, almost as if they were staring right through him, to his very core. God above, that was a creepy feeling. The honey-haired man lowered his gaze to meet those eyes, anything to make that feeling go away…  
  
"My boss went over recordings of the bugs placed in a couple of the rooms… Fuck, this is hard…" The redheads face had drained of all sentiment and feeling, a completely dead serious look on his pale visage. More like a completely dead look… "Whoever this person was- A.. Asuka or not, she's coming after you. You, Aya-chan, Ken and Mamoru are her intended targets, and then God only knows who else afterward." A troubled glance flashed on alabaster skin. "Don't worry. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you guys. I swear on my grave."  
  
"You're not dead." Yohji absently ran his fingers over the diamond ring on his left hand.  
  
"That's what you think." A dark and heavy silence fell weightily over the two figures, binding them in its viciously viscous¹ grasp. The rustling of clothing made as Ran stood was the only sound to break the overbearing silence.  
  
"You know you're welcome here for as long as you like. But right now, I want to check on the others." Yohji nodded, choosing not to speak, and the florist turned and walked away. He tip-toed up the stairs like a cat, without a single sound to betray his stealthy movements. Stopping to peek into the first door, he could see Aya sleeping soundly, a floppy old teddy bear clutched in her arms. If that wasn't the most endearing sight in the world… He gently shut her door and continued down the hall to his own room, where he'd carried Ken the night before. The soccer player had looked so peaceful and untroubled in slumber. Ran wished he could remedy everything and give the boy that euphoric look even in waking hours. His slender hand took the knob and slowly swung the door open. The sight before him made his heart stop.  
  
"Oh no…" He turned and ran back downstairs.  
  
"He's GONE?!" Yohji couldn't believe it. Could not fucking BELIEVE IT! "How?! We never heard the door open, never heard the floorboards creak or anything!!!" The detective ran a hand through his hair, stopping to rub his temples, which had begun to throb. After a moment of silence, Ran continued.  
  
"It says he's gone back to his place, but don't bother chasing after him, because he won't be there by the time we arrive," the redhead spoke as he read the rest of the note aloud. There was a snort.  
  
"Yeah, right. Like we're not gonna follow him," Yohji sneered. "Let's go. I don't care what that note says, we've got to try." He paused. "There have been enough losses for now." Ran nodded solemnly before following the honeyed man out to the car. 'Ken,' he thought. 'Once we get you safe, I'm going to beat the shit out of you.'  
  
  
  
"You have one new message." Ken turned the volume of his answering machine up another notch to be sure he heard everything. He knew who it would be from, and only minutely wondered what would be demanded of him this time around.  
  
"Good morning, Ken," the all-too-familiar voice spoke from the speaker. "A lovely day, if you've not noticed yet. You probably haven't, but I digress. I know you're wondering what it's going to take for you to get Mamoru to safety. Well, I'll tell you what. I want that delicious girl from the flower shop. You know, the blue-haired girl… Aya. Yes, that was her name. Give her to me, and I'll let Mamoru go. You can believe me or not, that's your choice. I want her today, Ken, before you go and tell your little pals about it. You know where I am. Think hard. I'll be waiting." *click*  
  
"End of messages." Another click. "Message has been erased." Ken picked up the machine, carefully unplugged it, and launched it against the far wall with an exasperated cry.  
  
"Why are you playing these sick games, you bastard?" he asked aloud to no one in particular. He thought quickly. What was he going to do?! He couldn't trade one life for another, but he had to do something, and soon. Ken picked up his jacket and, running a hand through his hair, scratched something down on a piece of paper before exiting his apartment. This would be risky, but maybe… just maybe, it would work.  
  
Hopping onto his bike, he sped off back to Ran's place. He knew the redhead wouldn't be there- he was undoubtedly headed for the apartment right now. Hopefully, breaking in and finding the note would slow Ran down long enough for Ken to do what he needed to do…  
  
The car was gone from the driveway. Perfect. Ken hopped off his bike quickly, slipping around the back of Ran's flat, hope surging through him. He tested the back door. It was unlocked. Giving a silent thanks to the Gods, he stepped silently inside, and not a moment too soon, for footsteps could be heard wandering down the stairs. Moments later, Aya appeared out of the stairwell.  
  
"Ken-kun…?" she asked a bit sleepily. He smiled at her, a bit more confidently than he had the past couple of weeks. He'd finally made his decision.  
  
"'Morning, Aya-chan. Ran went out to run an errand," he lied. "He'll be back later. Go on back to bed." She looked groggily at him.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" He flinched internally. 'Please, Aya, just be a good girl and do what you're told!'  
  
"I just need to get out for a bit. I won't be too long. I didn't mean to wake you or anything." Aya smiled.  
  
"Can I come with you? It'll only take me a minute to get dressed, maybe we can-"  
  
"No, Aya." This caught her off guard. Ken gave her a meaningful look. "No. I… I need some alone time." Disappointed, but seeming to understand, she turned back slightly. She paused, opening her mouth to speak, then changed her mind, bounding up the stairs. The brunette let out a grateful sigh and pulled up a piece of paper to scrawl a note on. He silently hoped Ran would read it before Aya did. It would help keep him out of the way long enough…  
  
After fastening the note to a very visible spot in the den, Ken was back on his bike, speeding off away from the city. It had taken him a while to realize the place Kase was talking about, but soon enough, the memories came flooding back. It was a cabin set up in camping grounds that they had discovered when they were younger. They would hide out there all the time after 'kidnapping' one another from their respective households to go hang for the weekend. It figured Kase would take him there, to a place that had been so important for them. The soccer player briefly wondered just how safe Mamoru would be in a place so memorable to Kase… He sped up.  
  
  
  
"Ran- I told you not to follow me. Don't look for me. You won't find me. I've made sure of that. I never liked that answering machine, anyway. Go home.  
  
-Ken"  
  
Ran growled as he crumbled up the note in his ivory hand. To his side, the blondish detective picked up a piece of the smashed machine, regarding it with a frown.  
  
"Covers his tracks pretty well for an amateur, doesn't he?" Yohji asked absently. Ran shot a look his way.  
  
"Beautifully. Now what??" The honeyed man stood, dropping the hunk of plastic back to the ground. He sighed.  
  
"We take his advice and go back to your place," he answered heavily. "We need to make sure Aya-chan is protected. We don't know who's targeted first…" The redhead stepped forward angrily, anxiety and fear written in the depths of amethyst orbs.  
  
"What about Ken?!" Yohji pulled a cigarette out of his coat, placing it between his lips and lighting it, taking a drag before answering.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, really." Ran's expression matched the officer's feelings. "With no clues or evidence, there's no way we could figure out where he's gone to."  
  
"So it's hopeless…" Yohji placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder sympathetically. "…Let's go back. I need to be with Aya…" The honey-haired man nodded and led the way out of the complex and back to their cars in silence. Words, at this point, failed them both. Yohji, though, was reminded of something from America he'd once heard. Murphy's Law: If it can go wrong, it will go wrong. Out of a given possibility of things going wrong, the one that will wreak the most havoc is the one that goes wrong.  
  
Yohji thought about it during the silent, lonely ride back to Ran's house, his entire being feeling utterly and hopelessly defeated. He reached a conclusion as he followed the redhead's car into the driveway.  
  
Murphy was a bitch.  
  
Aya glanced up at the sound of the door opening, smiling faintly at the redhead poking through, and the tall, lanky blonde behind him.  
  
"Welcome home, Ran-nii! Yohji-kun! Done with your errand?" A crimson eyebrow arched curiously at the girl seated at the kitchen table. "Ken-kun said you were out running errands." Both men suddenly rushed forward.  
  
"Ken was here?!" Ran demanded. Aya nodded a bit nervously. "How long ago???"  
  
"Um… about… ten minutes. Maybe twenty. I was kind of out of it. Late morning for me." The two guys shared a look, then hastily retreated from the kitchen. "Hey, where ya going?"  
  
"Did he say anything to you about where he was going?" Yohji asked as he glanced around the hallway as if searching the cracks and crevices for the brunette in question.  
  
"No," she answered, sounding disappointed. "He wouldn't let me go. Said he needed some 'alone time', so I didn't press it."  
  
"Yohji!" the deep voice called from the living room. The detective dashed to Ran's side, where pale hands clutched another note, this time with what seemed to be a location of some sort scrawled onto it.  
  
"'He's at the cabin in Rock Creek'," he read. "Yohji-"  
  
"Let's go. Aya's coming with us." Green eyes met violet ones laced with doubt and blatant concern.  
  
"Is that… a good idea?"  
  
"We can't leave her alone. She's a target. She'll be safer with the two of us than on her own." Ran nodded grudgingly, casting a sidelong glance at his sister who was watching them bemusedly. "Ne, kiddo," Yohji started. She scowled. He couldn't help but smile a bit. "We're going to save a couple of asses. Care to join us?" Indigo eyes sparkled with excitement and determination.  
  
"I'm there."  
  
  
  
(¹Viscous – thick)  
  
  
  
What is Ken's plan? Will Ran and Yohji be able to find their friends in time to help? How much wood could a woodchuck really chuck? Find out next time in the CONCLUDING CHAPTER of What If! See you!  
  
Kourui 


	14. Spilled Milk

What If?  
  
Chapter 14- Spilled Milk  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The cabin was finally in view. It had been so long since Ken had been back to the place where he and his childhood friend Kase had grown up together. If someone had told him all those years ago that this would have happened, he would have laughed and asked to share some of whatever that person was sniffing. Even now, it just didn't seem real, especially at this place. Unfortunately, it was real, and that childhood friend had turned on him in the worst possible way. Ken suddenly felt a surge of disbelief, bordering anger. How dare Kase desecrate this place with his hatred and psychosis?! But, now… that was immaterial. The only thing that mattered right now was Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru would be inside that cabin somewhere. Probably in the cellar, away from prying ears and eyes. Ken wondered what Kase had in mind for him, more than ever now that he didn't bring Aya like had been requested- no- ordered. Screwing up his courage, the J-Leaguer stepped cautiously forward, in fear of booby traps set up around the grounds of the cabin. When Ken reached the door unharmed, he was almost disappointed. After all of the hell that Kase had put him through, it almost seemed he didn't want to be serious and take the initiative to sabotage Ken at every chance he got. He quickly dismissed these thoughts. It was a damn good thing Kase hadn't set up ambushes. It made everything that much easier to carry on with.  
  
Soon… One way or another, it would soon be all over with.  
  
  
  
Yohji's car skid to a stop at the edge of the woods, looking dark and foreboding even in the sparkling daylight. The trees crowded about one another were so thick and full of leaves that it turned the interior of the forest into a darkened night. For a few moments, no one moved or spoke.  
  
"Well," Aya-chan began, interrupting the quiet. "I guess we should get going. We've gotta find this place, and it doesn't look like it's going to be easy in there." Nods of agreement followed, and the three figures stepped out of the vehicle, eyes washing over the ominous-looking forest before entering it.  
  
Aya glanced at her brother, whose eyes were fixed ahead of him, following Yohji through the thick bramble. She reached out and took his hand quickly in hers. The redhead turned to her, eyebrow arched quizzically.  
  
"J- just to make sure we don't get lost, you know?" The apprehensive look in her indigo eyes betrayed her weak bravado. Ran smiled.  
  
"I know," he answered, squeezing her hand gently. Ahead of them came a gagging sound. Two pairs of eyes moved to the source of the noise, which just happened to be Yohji.  
  
"Excuse me while I vomit," he muttered, feeling the glare that was undoubtedly coming from a certain flame-haired florist. The lanky detective stopped a moment later, turning on the siblings. "So… any theories?"  
  
"E= MC²." Ran and Yohji groaned. Aya pouted.  
  
"If this place was used for camping, it would most likely be situated deep in the woods, as far away from civilization as possible," Ran offered. "We need to make sure we're headed in one direction so we don't end up in circles."  
  
"Anyone got a compass?" Aya asked hopefully.  
  
"We don't need one."  
  
Yohji quirked an eyebrow. "Explain…?" Ran grinned. Being a botanist definitely paid off in times like this. He let go of Aya-chan's hand and walked to a nearby oak. A slender, pale finger pointed to a green substance on the bark.  
  
"Moss always grows on the north side of trees, or whatever it is growing on. Because this forest is in such disrepair, we should have no problem keeping track of direction."  
  
"Way to go, Ran-nii!" Aya chirped. Yohji allowed a smirk. The guy was handy in a tight squeeze. "What're we waiting for? Let's go! If the forest opening is that way-" she pointed behind them, West by tree-calculations- "than all we have to do is keep the moss to the left of us!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," the honey-haired man proclaimed. "It'll get us to the heart of this damnable forest, and with some luck, to Ken and Mamoru." The trio started off again, a little faster and more confident now that they had a quasi-map to guide them through the inhospitable terrain.  
  
After a long, and rather awkward, silence, Aya-chan spoke again.  
  
"You guys don't think… Ken is going to try to rescue Mamoru-kun all by himself… do you?" Jade eyes met with violet ones, both knowing the answer to the question, but not knowing whether to lie to the girl or not.  
  
"Of… Of course not, Aya-chan," Ran assured her. "If he wanted to do this alone, he wouldn't have left notes." His answer seemed good enough to satisfy her, as she did not attempt to push the topic any further.  
  
As they continued on their way, no one seemed to hear the occasional out-of-step crunch on the forest floor, sense anything out of place, nor feel the hidden eyes watching them with evil intent.  
  
  
  
Ken reached out and gingerly touched the doorknob. It was cool to the touch and seemed to be untampered with. Ken slowly opened the door, his senses keen and raised to the slightest motion or sound that could mean harm befalling him. There was nothing. 'Oh God… What if this isn't the place he meant…?' Ken glanced around worriedly, but caught sight of recently used dishes in the kitchen adjoining the den at the front of the cabin. Kase was here. Just where, exactly?  
  
"The cellar…" the brunette thought aloud. Slowly, stealthily, he made his way through the large cabin, skipping over the squeaky floorboards he remembered so well. He opened the door to the cellar and started downward. Suddenly, he wished he'd remembered to grab something to use as a weapon. He would more than likely need it against his former best friend…  
  
Upon first appearances, the basement seemed to be empty. That was, until Ken spotted a familiar figure against the far wall.  
  
"Mamoru!" The boy looked like hell twice over. His blonde hair was mussed and unkempt, his clothing blood stained, his skin paler than it should ever be. It would be amazing if the wound in his shoulder wasn't infected considering the way Mamoru was being hung. It was probable that Kase hadn't attempted to clean or dress it. He hadn't seemed to make an effort to do much of anything for the boy. "Mamoru, open your eyes! Wake up, come on!" Eyes wavered gently under longish blonde bangs as he tried to lift his head.  
  
"K… Ken….?" He nodded, unable to fight the smile that came to his lips. Gods above, they were going to be okay. "Ii….ya… Go… Ken…" Mamoru managed to raise his head enough to look Ken in the eye, azure orbs sparkling with a mixture of surprise, fear, exhaustion, pain… so much.  
  
"Mamoru…"  
  
"Get out of here, Ken! It's a trap!!" Russet eyes glowed with determination as Ken shook his head.  
  
"I'm not leaving without you!" He reached up to the bindings that held the injured boy captive, pulling a release. Mamoru immediately fell forward into Ken's arms, his entire body flaccid and devoid of all strength.  
  
"Ken, please, save yourself," the blonde pleaded. "It doesn't make any sense for both of us to die." Ken gently laid the broken boy on the ground, locking glances with him.  
  
"I won't leave you! I can't stand to lose anyone else!"  
  
"How endearing." Ken jerked up at the sound of Kase's voice behind him. The older man was sneering darkly, his usually laidback expression contorted into a twisted, cruel mockery of a smile. The soccer player drew back from his boyfriend and stood full facing his former friend, saying nothing. "Well? Where is she?"  
  
"Safe." Kase's smirk turned to a scowl. "With others so you'll never get your filthy hands on her." Cold dark eyes reflected fathoms of anger behind them.  
  
"I'm… disappointed, Ken," he spoke detachedly. It almost seemed as if someone else was speaking through his mouth. "You went back on our deal. No Aya, no Mamoru." He glanced at Mamoru on the floor, leaning against the wall for support. "I daresay you were going to cheat and take him without giving your old friend Kase anything in return." Ken bristled.  
  
"How dare you use that word with me," he hissed. "You betrayed me, Kochiro. As far as I'm concerned, we are long since over. I'm taking Mamoru, and I'm leaving. You… You need to get help." Kase was stunned. This, however, quickly subsided, his face darkening.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Ken turned to Mamoru, not bothering to look at Kase any longer.  
  
"Watch me." He bent to gather Mamoru up in his arms as if there wasn't a homicidal person behind him. Kase was fuming.  
  
"You…. You…!" A shot rang through the musty air, everything falling deathly silent afterward. Ken stood rigid before Mamoru, who was flinching from the sound. "You aren't going anywhere," Kase's voice, warped and frozen, growled as he lowered the gun, taking aim at Ken. The dust floating around slowly began to settle, visible by a tiny stream of light that somehow managed to break through the trees and the bullet hole in the ceiling. "Turn around." Ken complied, slowly revolving to face his addressor. The scene grew still.  
  
"Well?" Ken asked softly. "What are you waiting for? This is your big moment, isn't it?" Kase didn't answer. He merely scowled darkly at his target. "You know what, Kase? You're a coward. You always have been. Listening to your story before, I realized it. You were too scared of me to try out for the league, too scared to tell me how you truly felt, both when you loved me and when you hated me. You are such a coward that you have to hide behind a fifteen-year-old just to get nerve enough to confront me." Kase listened deafly, too stunned to do anything. He had never expected Ken to develop such a backbone against him, and… he was… right. Kase shook his head hard, as if shaking his doubts from him. Indeed, when he grew still once more, the twisted expression was eminent on his visage.  
  
"You're one to speak, Ken," he retorted harshly. "You nearly wet your pants at the thought of having to deal with me as an enemy. I controlled you. You were my puppet, Ken, my weak little marionette, waiting patiently to let me jerk your strings."  
  
"Was, Kase, was. Not now, not ever again. We were friends once, that can't be denied. That's why I'm going to give you a chance… Put the gun down and walk away, Kase, and forget about everything. We both walk away, and the whole thing ends. This has gone on long enough." The older man wavered, his eyebrows knotted together in concentration. He seemed to be seriously considering Ken's advice. "What do you say?"  
  
The silence stretched on lingeringly, seeming it would never end. Kase's features softened, giving way to the man Ken had once known and called his friend. The younger brunette sighed lightly, relief flooding his body. Kase's arm rose again, leveling perpendicular to his body.  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
Aya-chan let out a shriek at the sudden sound of a gunshot muffled through the distance of trees. All three stopped short, their ears listening intently to the reverberations.  
  
"Shit," Yohji whispered. "That was bad…" Jade eyes wrenched over to the siblings behind him. Aya had a very tight grip on her brother, large blue eyes threatening to burst into tears.  
  
"Ran-nii…" she whimpered. The redhead looked at her, bewildered.  
  
"Aya-chan, I… I…" For once, he knew not what to say to comfort his sister. He simply put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. To their sides, Yohji shifted uncomfortably, jade eyes glancing about, catching Ran's attention. "What is it?"  
  
"It feels like we're being watched." Aya looked up at the lanky detective, her shocked eyes full to the brim with tears. "Maa…" he shrugged uncertainly. "Probably just my imagination…" He ran a hand through honey hair and turned back in the direction they were traveling in. "We'd better hurry if we want to find anyone left alive." Aya whimpered again. Maybe it was a bad idea, bringing her along…  
  
Tension was high as the three got going once more, mental and emotional exhaustion weighing everyone down in the overgrown forest. Everything was so horribly wrong, yet… it felt like… destiny. Some sordid, callous plan nature had set out for them to have just for shits and giggles. Murphy's Law: If it can go wrong, it will go wrong. Given a choice of circumstances that can go wrong, the one that will wreak the most havoc will be the one to go wrong. Mother nature's a bitch.  
  
Out of the still forest, from behind the party, came a rustling of leaves. Yohji jerked around, grabbing Ran's attention as he did the same, but too late. The shadow-shrouded figure that seemed to fall from the sky itself landed right behind Aya. She never stood a chance as the blade thrust out through her chest, crimson droplets of blood blossoming out over the forest floor. Blue eyes widened with sheer shock, then rolled back as her lifeless body fell to the ground, flaccid and unmoving. Dark water seeped out, pooling around her fallen form surrounded by vibrant leaves, as if in some grotesque painting. Terror hit the two men staring devastated at the felled girl. No… not terror. Fear. Terror is one part fear, one part confusion, and two parts adrenaline, the feeling that hits you in waves. True fear creeps up on you, seeping through your entire being, into your bones, gripping at your heart with icy fingers until it completely takes you over.  
  
Two pairs of eyes traveled upward at the crouched attacked, bloody knife still in hand. There was something unsettling familiar about that blue hair, longish and wild, unkempt… The figure stood. A woman, undeniably. She lifted her head.  
  
Yohji felt the entire world jerk away from him, a sudden wave of dizziness slamming into him, sending his mid reeling. It wasn't. It couldn't be. It was. There was no way he couldn't identify that face, despite the specks of blood flecked across it, and those inhuman, animalistic eyes…  
  
"A… Asuka…"  
  
  
  
Ken slammed onto the ground as the gun went off for the second time, arm grazed, but narrowly escaping a certain death had his reflexes not kicked in. He kicked out, catching Kase around the knee. The older man went down as well, dropping the gun. It slid across the wooden floor, away from Ken, but, more importantly, away from Kase. The soccer player threw himself onto his aggressor with a growl. They grappled, Kase slowly gaining the advantage. So, Ken did something he was naturally good at. Raising his torso, he used what little momentum he could gather, and slammed his head against Kase's the way he would with a soccer ball. There was a loud thunk, followed by a sharp, jolting pain. Ken's vision wavered for a moment, but his ears, which were intact, heard the crack of bone breaking they'd been listening for. Kase yelled in pain, his hands forgetting their intended target, and flying to his broken nose, which was bleeding profusely.  
  
"FUCK!" he screeched, rolling away. Ken took the opportunity to pull himself up, glancing frantically about for a weapon. He spotted a kitchen knife on a nearby table. With a burst of speed he rarely had on even his best of days, Ken leapt for the table. Unfortunately, Kase had seen that move coming, and made it to the knife before him. The younger crashed unceremoniously into the table, knocking the wind out of him. He looked weakly up at a proud, gloating Kase. He didn't look like he had much to be gloating about; dark bruises were already forming on his face and blood was streaming from his nose like a waterfall. But he did have the knife. Shit.  
  
"Tsk tsk, Ken," he scolded haughtily. "Fast, but not fast enough." The J-Leaguer stood, painfully, holding his middle, chestnut eyes fixed on his old friend. "Though I must commend you… you weren't always one to use your head. Congrats for finally figuring out how." Ken bristled, but moved not, being unarmed and winded. His only hope was to rush the sick bastard and try to wrestle the knife from him.  
  
"Ne… Kase…" he started, pushing himself slightly from the table. "I think the real reason you didn't try out for the J-League… isn't that you were afraid of beating me… You were afraid of succeeding. You skipped it just so you'd have a reason to be a bitch." That did it. Kase's pupils constricted and Ken darted forward, barreling into the older man. His hand held desperately onto Kase's to keep the knife out of harm's way as the two struggled for one to gain the upper hand. Ken grimaced. Kase wasn't as weak as he appeared, and was winning the current battle. The brunette let out a pained scream as cold metal bit into his flesh, a sudden searing kiss pressing against his shoulder. The wind was knocked out of him for the second time as Kase kneed him, knocking the J-Leaguer a good ten feet away, landing hard on his back.  
  
"You lose again, Ken. Can't you just accept that you'll never beat me? Not so afraid of success, am I?" He giggled softly to himself, cold, evil brown eyes regarding the blood dripping from the knife with great sadistic pleasure before falling back on Ken's felled form.  
  
"Get… away… from Ken-kun." Both pairs of russet eyes looked back to the voice standing behind the aggressor. Mamoru was glaring, half in seething hatred, half in seething pain. His hand was over the spot on his shoulder the bullet had punctured. Even though wounded, the youth seemed a force to be reckoned with. Kase was completely unperturbed by it.  
  
"Don't be in such a rush to die. You can be next."  
  
"Get away from him!" Kase whipped around just as Mamoru launched himself at the older man. The younger was thrown against the wall, the knife automatically flying after it.  
  
  
  
Shock. Yohji could feel nothing but. His body was numb, his mind was numb; his stomach felt like it had dropped out of his body. His Asuka. His beloved Asuka, who'd been missing for nearly a week, had finally turned up. And she was holding the knife that had just killed Ran's little sister. Oh God, Ran… The redhead had completely blanched, going paler than had previously been thought possible.  
  
"Aya……" he whispered almost inaudibly. He collapsed haphazardly to the ground, while Asuka had completely straightened, those unearthly eyes fixed on the fallen florist. Yohji stepped forward, taking the huntress's attention.  
  
"Ran…"  
  
"Why…? Oh, God, she was all I had left… Aya…"  
  
"Ran, get out of here, now, or you'll be the next to die." The redhead didn't move.  
  
"I don't care. Let her kill me, too." The aberrant Asuka crouched back in an attack stance. Yohji dashed in front of his unprotected friend defensively. Just what the HELL was going on?! This wasn't Asuka, for God's sake! But… but he knew that it was…  
  
"Ran, get the hell out of here!"  
  
"No." Asuka leapt at the moment, ramming right into Yohji, knocking the detective to the ground, leaving Ran completely open. She turned, doubling back, preparing to hurdle out again. She pushed off with her legs, but was stopped by Yohji grabbing her tightly around the waist, bringing them both crashing back to the ground. Using this to his advantage, the detective scrambled up to pin his captive to the ground. He stared into those unfeeling, alien eyes and a chill went down his spine.  
  
"Asuka, talk to me! What happened to you?!" The blue-haired woman answered not, nor did she move. She simply stared hatefully into the eyes of the man above her. Green eyes flickered away from hers for a second, looking to the wedding ring still on her finger… "What the hell's going on…?" His eyes met hers once more.  
  
"Get off," she spoke. Strong hands, stronger than Asuka's had ever been, grabbed her husband, a knee wedging up to his stomach. Using her support against the ground, she threw his body head-over-heels. Yohji landed hard on his back with an emphatic thump as Asuka used the leverage to pull herself back up to her feet. She turned to Ran, who was still on the ground beside the dead body of his sister, oblivious to the world. The killer barely took a step forward before the sound of a gun cocking stopped her. Dark, cruel, animal-esque eyes narrowed at the sight of Yohji holding his gun out at her.  
  
"Asuka…" he began, a bit breathlessly. Whether it was from exertion or from sheer emotion was unknown. "Back away from him or…" He took a shaky breath. "Don't make me shoot you. Stand down, Asuka." She didn't move. "Please," he added. The moment seemed to stretch for far longer than it should have but finally, and unexpectedly, the blood-stained woman took a slight step backward. Yohji felt his entire being lighten. Maybe, just maybe, whatever was wrong was beginning to clear up! Everything would be okay!  
  
The horrible, malevolent look rose onto her face once more, contorting her beauty of old to a twisted mask of pure evil and hatred. She pounced toward Yohji, hands extended to attack. Thunder pierced the air, the very fabric of time itself as the world froze in an eternal moment. Through the mask of malice registered a look of sheer surprise. The bullet sliced through her easily, swiftly, almost painlessly at first. Asuka's lithe body bounced as it impacted with the ground, the surprise still apparent on her face as her life dwindled, speedily escaping her.  
  
Yohji's hand was shaking uncontrollably, deadened fingers dropping the gun to the ground. He had just killed his wife. She looked so peaceful…  
  
"ASUKA!!!"  
  
  
  
The knife was stuck almost to its hilt into the wall right beside Mamoru's face. After the initial jolt of having a knife nearly stab him, the youth realized what had happened. He was now fastened to the wall, unable to free his shirt from the blade in the wood.  
  
"Be a good boy, now, and wait," Kase calmly instructed. Mamoru wished in vain that the wood had been Kase's face… He struggled in vain to release himself, but his shirt would not rip, the knife wouldn't budge, and there was no way he could lift his wounded arm to escape. The older man made his way to a shelf, unlocking a hidden drawer, and producing another blade. Kase paused, smiling at the boy's futile attempts. "Watch carefully, kid. You might learn something."  
  
Ken was lying stationary on the ground, his dark brown jacket stained lightly with blood. The brunette pulled his good arm behind him, propping himself up. Kase strolled over to him and stood over the fallen soccer- player, brandishing the knife victoriously.  
  
"Now, I'm not an unreasonable man, Ken, you know that." He grinned his horrible grin and tightened his grip on the handle. "Any last requests?"  
  
"Just… just one… It's a question, actually…" Kase quirked an eyebrow, grinning wider still at Ken's words.  
  
"Oh? And what might that be?"  
  
"If a tree fell in the forest, and no one was around to hear it, did it really make a sound?" Kase glowered, all traces of amusement vanished from his cold visage. Ken hissed in pain as his attacker's boot connected with his side, sharp pain flashing through his body. The knife was raised into the air, poised and ready for its last use.  
  
"Don't be rude. Say goodbye, Ken."  
  
"Goodbye, Kase." Crimson blood splattered everywhere as Kase's neck exploded, the knife dropping from his hands. It clattered harmlessly against the floor as Kase fell over backwards, landing hard on his back. A last choking, gurgling sound escaped to man, and then he was dead. Shakily, Ken dropped the gun that he had landed on when Kase knocked him to the far side of the room, the gun Kase had, himself, dropped after trying to use it on the soccer player. Ken sat still, his eyes staring blankly at the felled body, his lungs breathing deeply and quickly.  
  
"K- Ken-kun!" The brunette was snapped from his trance at Mamoru's voice. He stood up slowly, wavering a little as if he were about to fall over, and made his way to the still captive boy. "Ken-kun… Thank… thank God… I thought you were going to die…" Tears were streaming down his pale, youthful face, his crystalline blue eyes puffy and reddened from crying and stress. Ken grasped the knife handle and jerked. After a few rough tugs, it came flying from the wall. This, too, was dropped uncaringly to the floor. Mamoru pushed himself immediately into his boyfriend's arms, heaving a sob of relief. Ken folded his arms across the blonde, holding him tightly.  
  
"Shh… It's going to be okay, Mamo-chan," he whispered soothingly.  
  
/So much hatred…/  
  
"It's over."  
  
/So much pain…/  
  
"It's finally over."  
  
/So much death…/  
  
"Omi…"  
  
/What if?/  
  
  
  
"Omi? Hey, Omi!" Blue eyes blinked with surprise at Ken's voice. He looked at his addresser, shrouded in the darkness of night. The stars shone brilliantly behind him on the inky black canvas of night. The brunette smiled kindly at his comrade. "You spaced out on me there for a sec. Everything all right?"  
  
"K- Ken-kun! Don't you- Didn't we- It wasn't just-!"  
  
"Whoa, hold on there!" Ken half chuckled. "What's going on? Are you feeling okay?" Omi seemed not to have heard him.  
  
"But… all that.. that's what would've… If we weren't… Oh my God…" He finally glanced back up at the feeling of Ken's hand on his shoulder. Chocolate eyes were staring straight into his own azure ones, his face set in a serious expression.  
  
"Omi, what's happening?" The blonde took a deep breath and began to explain everything about his vision of his wish come true, how the tragedies that brought Weiß into existence never happened, how things had gone wrong, and how everyone had gone through the same things despite all efforts. After Omi had finished, silence settled over the two assassins as Ken chewed over the story he'd just heard.  
  
"You… You believe me, don't you Ken-kun…?" Ken looked at Omi with soft eyes and a gentle smile.  
  
"Of course I do, Omi. I told you wishes could come true, didn't I? Besides," he added, running a hand through russet hair. "That story was too crazy to be a lie." The blonde boy smiled gratefully, allowing himself to fall back into the silence of the night.  
  
"Ne, Omi," Ken's voice broke the silence after a few moments.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"In that vision, even though our heartbreaks still happened, we spent most of our lives happy."  
  
"Yeah? And?"  
  
"Well, in our reality, we were hurt so much earlier in life. I was wondering… Do you think it was worth it?" Sapphire eyes regarded the bugnuk- wielding assassin, who was looking at the blonde with an expression he didn't often see. A smile graced Omi's features as he reached out his hand towards Ken. He stopped as he heard Yohji's shout reach through the trees from the house.  
  
"Oooiiyyeee! Omittchi! KenKen! Come quick! Aya's got his hand stuck in the toaster!!!" And then, the even more muffled sound of Aya's voice wafted through the air.  
  
"Yohji, I am going to KILL YOU!"  
  
Omi giggled mirthfully while Ken sighed heavily and shook his head. The two stood and started making their way back to see the spectacle. Upon reaching the tree line, Omi reached out, securing Ken's hand in his own. The brunette looked inquisitively down at him, only to be met by that sweet, affectionate smile that was used only with Ken.  
  
"As for your question…" Omi began softly. "'Was it worth it'?" He gave a little squeeze to the other boy's hand upon seeing the warmth and love and caring in his russet eyes. "Absolutely."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's comments: *scratches head* Wow. Just… wow. I'm so proud of myself. This is the first time I've ever finished a series of fics, and I must say I'm so very pleased about the way it came out. So much special thanks goes to Kimmy-chan. I wouldn't have written this, let alone finished it without you. Thanks for being my beta reader, my commentator, and my inspiration. I owe you so much for this. Um, thanks to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß for creating this wonderful show. A big ol' thank-you goes out to Sailor Mac just because she writes such great fanfics. Thanks to all of the Pixy Stix, ice-cream sandwiches, and Nuttella for helping me stay awake and come up with kooky caffeine-induced ideas.  
  
Special thanks to Za, just 'cause. Love you, honeybear.  
  
  
  
See you later, Space Cowboy.  
  
~Kourui~ 


End file.
